Code Geass: Re
by Ignatius Thunderblade
Summary: Time travel fic. Lelouch returns to the time before his exile. Can Lelouch and C.C. stop the Ragnarok connection and make the world a better place to live?
1. Reunion & Renewal

**Content**

 **Part I (2008~2010 a.t.b.) : Ch1~5** (Completed)

 **Part II (2015, 2016 a.t.b.) : Ch6~16** (Completed)

 **Part III (2017 a.t.b.) : Ch17~** (In Progress)

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

"C.C., could you look after Lelouch for a moment?" Empress Marianne asked her friend.

"Hmm? What for?" The immortal witch lying on the couch replied with disinterested tone.

"My boy acts distant and lost in thought a lot lately. Many people think I am a great mother to grow such a fine young gentleman, but actually, he just grew up by himself. I have no idea how to deal with his current...behavior. Charles is not helping, and you know how his other wives treat me. The only source that I can get some friendly advice is from you, C.C.. Surely, you don't mind sharing some of your age-old wisdom of babysitting?"

C.C glared at the last remark, but soon after she just shrugged and decided that she could take a look at the Empress' son. She has to do something to get out of the boredom. While mumbling pizza is good and all, but even immortal's stomach has its limits.

Later she arrived at the entrance of Aries Villa. According to palace servants, currently, the prince is playing chess with his brother, Prince Clovis, at the garden. Walking towards the location, C.C. recalled about what she knew of the eldest child of Empress Marianne vi Britannia.

In spite of his young age, Lelouch vi Britannia was an extraordinary individual. His chess skill was widely renowned, and most of his opponents (including poor Clovis) had to face defeat against the 8-year-old child. Only Schneizel could be a match for Lelouch on a chessboard. Furthermore, chess was just one of many things that the prince was good at. His academic behavior was exemplary, and although not widely known to the public, he had been able to present a decent theory which was soon put to the test in the field of medical cybernetics. Also, despite his mother's relatively low heritage and his young age, the young prince soon became one of the favorites to the members of the imperial court. Even those who despise the vi Britannia line due to their bloodline conceded to the fact that Lelouch was a human magnet and born to lead. All of Emperor Charles's offsprings were talented and remarkable in their own ways, but prince Lelouch was exceptional even among them.

When C.C. finally arrived at the garden, the chess match between two siblings reached its climax. The Clovis' last desperate attempt to breach Lelouch's defenses was crumbled in vain.

"Checkmate." Lelouch gracefully moved his queen across the board.

"Aww..." Clovis grumbled in defeat. "Let's play one more time! I figured out my mistake! I can do better this time!"

"Sorry, brother. It is very kind of you to spend your free time with me playing chess, and while I truly enjoy your company, it seems that I have a guest to greet." Lelouch dissuaded his brother while putting back the chess pieces to their original places.

Blonde prince looked around and found C.C. at the far end of the garden. Considering the distance between them, Clovis thought Lelouch had an appointment beforehand and was expecting her visit, since there was no way he could recognize another presence at that far away, especially at Lelouch's current viewpoint. "Oh, very well, my eventual victory can wait a bit." Clovis left a quite ambitious remark, then departed with his entourage.

C.C. wasn't paying any attention to this brotherly communication. Her attention was solely focused on the young boy. Her heart beat so much that she could hardly breathe. She could feel the boy's illuminating potential of Geass. She had never seen anyone possesses so much aptitude during her almost infinite lifetime. However, that was not the reason that took her interest at the moment.

Something was wrong about this boy. She could feel it through her entire body. She could feel a connection between them that only supposed to be felt between her and her contractor. But there is something more. Her connection with the C's world made her feel so weird when she sees him. It was like a feeling that she thought she would never be able to feel during her life. But how can this be?

While she was still in the state of confusion, young prince dismissed his entourage to be alone with her. After every one of them disappeared from the view, the boy slowly walked towards her. The slow walking soon became a rapid step, and soon developed to a full dash. C.C. fell backward to soft grass as Lelouch flung himself to her.

Lelouch looked directly into her beautiful amber eyes. "It has been a long time, hasn't it? C.C.." His words made her feel even more complicated. ' _How does he know who I am? Have we met before?'_ She looked into his face with obvious confusion in her eyes. The prince, with a thin smile on his face, slowly came up to her until his lips met hers.

 _'Insolent brat!'_ She thought, however, the thought soon disappeared from her mind when old memories from the future flew into her. The moment of their contract, the reunion at the Babel tower, the confrontation at the C's world, and all those other memories of the time they shared are recollected.

The kiss only lasted for a split second, but for C.C., it felt almost like an eternity, and she was immortal no less. When she regained her senses, she saw Lelouch was looking at her expectantly.

She could not waste this valuable opportunity, can she?

She dusted off dirt from her clothes and stood up. "Excuse me, your highness. It is very inappropriate for you to act with such manners." She made sure to express slight resentment through her voice.

"Oh," The prince drooped and shrank at her words. "M,my deepest apologies, Miss. I thought you were someone I knew." He said, barely holding his composure against overwhelming dismay. He looked so miserable that she almost told him the truth. Almost.

"I see." She said stoically. "Then would you please tell me how did you know my name? It's a rather unusual name, and it is difficult for me to believe that someone actually uses the name besides me."

"I, I..." Poor Lelouch was lost for words. When she walked into the garden, he could feel her presence even without looking at her. He was certain at the moment that their connection remained intact even though he was in a different timeline, and pretty sure that he could restore memories from the original timeline for her.

However, whatever he anticipated seemed failed, and C.C. was looking at him, with her arms crossed, glaring menacingly, and demanding answers.

"My mother told me..." was the only thing that he was able to come up at the moment.

"Oh? Didn't she also told you that you should not lie to the others, boya?" She said slyly. "Although I should have expected such behavior from a compulsive liar like you."

Lelouch lowered his head further with embarrassment, then he realized what she meant by that. "Hey!" He shouted in disbelief. "Why, you...!" He muttered, but could not continue his words because this time, she threw herself at him and it was him who fell backward.

"It has been a long time indeed, Lelouch."

* * *

It was the end of November, but it was still warm in Pendragon. In a picturesque garden of Aries Villa, Lelouch was lying on the grass, his head pillowed on his crossed arms. C.C. was sitting sideways next to him. Servants and guards kept a respectable distance from the prince and his newest and favorite companion. After their 'first' encounter at the garden, they spent a lot of time together, enough to cause minor jealousy from his mother, Empress Marianne and his favorite siblings, Euphemia and Nunnally.

C.C. was feeling the soft breeze fanned her cheeks while reminiscing her life. No, it would be more accurate to say her existence. She was living to die, or so she thought. Finally, after existing for several centuries, she understood her true wish. Now, she only needed to find a demon who can love an immortal witch.

Lelouch was content. This was what he craved and desired for, living peacefully with his loved ones. However, he learned it the hard way that it will never last unless he earned it. At the fateful day at the throne room, he realized he was living lies, and since, his life was a constant struggle to prove that he was alive. To live, he has to act. He was ready to take the next step. No, he must take the next step, and press forward.

"C.C." He called his accomplice. "I want a Geass."

"And I want a lifetime supply of giant pizzas. Guess we can't always have what we want, can we?"

"C.C…." He stared her viciously.

"Oh, do not look at me that way." C.C. snorted. "You should be more grateful. I died thrice and overcame countless difficulties to keep you alive, not to mention to be rolled upside down inside a gigantic container filled with tomatoes."

"Sigh…what do you want?" Lelouch admitted his defeat.

"Your credit card when you make one. I don't want to be short supplied with my daily pizza dosage."

"You are going to do that anyway." Lelouch retorted.

"I guess you know me too well. Then I have to settle with…" C.C. moved her head above Lelouch's so she can see directly into his eyes. Her long emerald hair flew down past her neck and tickled his face. "Your heart." She finished her worlds when two pairs of golden and amethyst orbs caught each other's eyes.

"So, those old tales about witches take children's heart were true?" Lelouch chuckled.

"Do you want to find out?" She replied.

"Spare me. You better think of another one. I can't give you my heart." He said while staring her.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Because you already have it." Lelouch whispered.

She almost lost her composure, but with her immortal resolve, she was able to maintain her stoic expression. Then she smiled and said, "I guess I have to take this one pro bono, then."

A smile spread across his face. "I can appreciate it."

On that day, Lelouch regained his Geass of absolute obedience.

* * *

Author's Note: This is my very first fic. This chapter is mostly LelouchXCC stuff, but there will be no more romance scenes for 7 in-story years (perhaps). I hope my writing come up to your standards. Any reviews will be appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass!


	2. Rejoicing & Remorse

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

* * *

"Happy birthday, Lelouch!"

"Thank you, everyone! I really appreciate it."

Prince Lelouch vi Britannia's 8th birthday party was a small gathering between his closest friends. Euphemia and Nunnally beamed at the idea, and Clovis complained that it should be big and fancy as usual. However, Lelouch already had made up his mind.

Normally, party and ball for the celebration of a member of the royal family's birth is a perfect opportunity to expand one's influence and make allies. In a place like Pendragon, one's status was indexed by how many influential people you invite to your own party and be invited by them on theirs. However, Mister Stadtfeld couldn't figure out what to make of the prince's intention to invite him. If this is the prince's attempt to recruit him into the prince's sphere of influence for political power, he will firmly refuse it. The Empress already had close ties with house Ashford, house Stadtfeld's biggest business rival. Prince may be aware of the fact because none of the Ashfords were invited. However, from the look of it, it was not him but his children who the prince was interested in.

His exotic son and cute daughter must have caught the prince's attention. Lelouch was in jovial mood as Naoto and Kallen were introduced, even though they were not quite accustomed to Britannian etiquette. If it had been not for subtle but yet strong implication from the invitation that the prince will enjoy the company of his peers, he wouldn't have brought his children all the way from Japan to Pendragon. Then again, how did Lelouch knew about them in the first place? There were so many unanswered questions, but at least it looked like the prince bore no ill intent, so he relieved his tension from worrying about courtly intrigue and tried to enjoy while he can. He moved over to Sir Gottwald, an heir of a Margrave to engage in a conversation. Apparently, he was the only other gentleman who was invited to the party. (He soon regretted his decision, of course. He had to listen to Sir Gottwald's zealous praise for solicitation for patriotic campaigns for their homeland and young prince's magnificence during the rest of the party.)

Lelouch wanted to talk with Naoto and Kallen more, but his sisters soon surrounded him. Nunnally was on his right, Euphemia was on his left, and Marrybell and Julia were on his back and front. Lelouch looked desperately to his elder siblings for help, but Cornelia and Clovis had no intention to intervene.

"*Sigh*…How come Lelouch is more popular with our sisters than me?" Clovis bleated.

Cornelia stared him with disbelief. "Is that a joke?"

"What?" He protested. "I am clearly a better dancer."

"Yes, why don't they like outstanding dancer like you? You should ask them out." She remarked sarcastically.

"My dear sister," Clovis dismissively said while shaking his head. "You know nothing about dancing."

* * *

C.C. and Marianne were watching others from a distance. To be precise, Marianne was watching them, and C.C. was just consuming pizzas. Lelouch hired a famous Italian chef just for this day, and she would make the most of this opportunity.

"Isn't he just lovely? When Charles was young, he must have been just like Lelouch."

...

"Should I have another child after everything is done? Lelouch and Nunnally will love another sibling."

...

"I wonder what he will think of my present. Do you think he will like it?"

After series of failed attempt to engage her companion into confab, Marianne sighed and took away a plate of pizza from C.C.. C.C. gave her friend a death glare. "What do you want?"

"I only want some friendly talk, is that too much to ask? We rarely talk these days because you stick with Lelouch all the time."

"Oh? So are you jealous of me spending time with a person other than you? Or is it about your precious son is fond of another woman?"

Now there was C.C., always mocking others. "Perhaps a little of both. Are you going to give him a Geass?"

C.C. paused a little bit. "I'm not going to." Which was technically true.

"Why?"

"Before asking me such a question, you should redouble your effort to fulfill our contract. Now, if you don't mind, I have pizzas to eat." She dragged another plate and resumed eating.

"You're right. My bad." The Empress conceded.

Marianne pondered over her son and her friend. She already discussed with her husband about this rapid progress in the relationship. Knowing C.C., she knew the immortal's interest towards her son was most unusual and worried this might hamper their plan. Charles, pragmatist as he was, stated that as long as it keeps her around, he had no reason to act against it. Keeping backup code near them will be extremely useful, and since Marianne was unwilling to fulfill the contract, C.C. had little obligation to stick around.

While Marianne was pondering, Lelouch finally managed to break free from his sisters' grasp and once again joined with the Stadtfelds. Naoto was a handsome young man, showing his mixed heritage through his appearance, while his sister, Kallen was a bright young girl, who looked like she had walked off the fine art piece.

Lelouch was pleased to finally meet Naoto, former leader of the resistance cell he eventually took over, but the prince could not keep his eyes out of Kallen. Naoto was overprotective about his sister ever since they arrived at Aries villa, so Lelouch deliberately led him to Cornelia and Clovis. They both didn't want to be introduced to the half-blood, but since they were the only ones near his age, and for the sake of the host, they grudgingly invited him into their conversation.

Now Lelouch could finally pay his full attention to Kallen. There she was, bright as ever, oblivious of what fate will befall to her beloved homeland. He knew that she would overcome any difficulties that are thrown to her, and yet, he felt guilt and remorse to the fact that he cannot stop the upcoming war and following tragedies caused by it. But he didn't show any of those feelings to her. After all, wearing masks was his forte.

"Are you having fun, Miss Stadtfeld? Did my siblings treat you well?" _'Does it sound too formal? Should I be friendlier?'_

"They are too kind. Thank you for asking, um, your highness."

He was able to tell from her expression that something made her uncomfortable. He waited until a servant passed by, and used him as a cover to get out of sight from the others and drag Kallen out to terrace. She was puzzled but followed his lead. The terrace was empty, and the sky of Pendragon was aglow with the setting sun. A cool breeze flew between them.

"It is okay, no one can see us here." He said, pointing at drapes behind them.

She looked at him with mixed feelings, and finally said, "Thank you." She took off her dress shoes. "I never had been wearing these for this long." Then she pulled one of the chairs and sat on it to rest her feet. Lelouch also dragged one for him to sit.

Kallen was still trying to make out of Lelouch's intention. "I never had been invited to a royal celebration or any other high-class social party before. How do you go through all this, your highness?" She said.

"Lelouch is fine. You don't have to use formal titles to me."

"But, you are royalty." Kallen hesitated.

"Still, I must insist. Titles are just like any other assets and decorations. They are one of many masks a person possesses. And I don't like this particular mask. I want to be Lelouch rather than 'prince Lelouch'." He said firmly.

"Okay...Lelouch?"

"That's better." He nodded in agreement. "As for your question, it is a duty of one who wears the mask. Although some people like my brother Clovis enjoy it too much."

"Imperial family seems like good people. They are quite different from what I imagined them to be."

"You've only seen the best of them. You haven't seen what they are capable of, yet. Most of them are blinded by their hereditary titles they don't deserve and take things granted." He said distastefully.

Kallen was surprised by his tone towards his own family. "Well, how bad they can be? Princess Nunnally was very adorable."

"She is, isn't she?" He suddenly beamed with excitement. "You should have seen her take her first step! I saw it twice now, I didn't expect to see her walk...again..." He stopped as soon as he realized he just blew his cover, but Kallen didn't seem to notice the implication of the dialogue.

Instead, she giggled at his sudden enthusiasm. "You just sounded like Naoto when he is talking about me. Are all brothers like that?"

That loosened up the atmosphere. They continued to talk to each other and lost track of time talking together.

"We have to go back. Other people might get suspicious." Lelouch noticed that they spent enough time outside. "Here, let me help."

She tried to protest against him, but Lelouch already kneeled down and helped her put on her shoes. She blushed slightly for embarrassment, but he didn't seem to mind at all. He escorted her back to the main hall, and thankfully nobody noticed they had gone missing yet.

As the end of the party draws near, Lelouch suggested to Stadtfelds that they should exchange their contact addresses for further correspondence. Two siblings blinked with surprise.

"To where should I contact? Stadtfeld residence?"

"We are living in Japan with our mother, your highness." Naoto coughed uncomfortably. "You see, our mother is actually Japanese, and she is not noble b-"

"Say no more. I understand. And please, just call me Lelouch from now on. I already told your sister to do that. After all, you are not even in a Britannian hierarchy."

* * *

On their way to home, Mister Stadtfeld asked his children if they had enjoyed the party or not.

Naoto shrugged. "It was fine. Princess Cornelia and prince Clovis were pompous, but prince Lelouch was very friendly."

"Yes, he was. And he was very mature for his age, too." Mister Stadtfeld turned to his daughter, who was lost in thought. "What about you Kallen? I noticed that the prince took an interest in you."

Kallen was startled all of a sudden. She was thinking about him right at the moment. "Um? He was...okay, I guess." Then she turned back to thinking about the prince. _'His eyes looked so sad...'_

"How about you, Dad? Did you have fun?"

"Me? It was terrible. This Gottwald guy wanted me to sign up whatever he was selling, like a girl scout who is passing the hat. What on earth is 'fatherland pinwheels'?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Aries villa, two accomplices were engaging their own private conversation.

"So? Why did you call her halfway across the globe?" C.C. asked when two became alone.

Lelouch looked around to make sure there was no one eavesdropping. "The empire will attack Japan in a year or two. I need means to contact her to make her safe during the war."

"Can't you just use Geass on Charles, take over the empire and stop the invasion?" She asked noncommittally, treating taking over 1/3 of the world like child's play.

"That will leave us vulnerable to Geass Directorate's attack. Unless we can take out the Emperor, V.V., and the directorate all at once, the remaining forces will hide in the dark and scheme who knows what. The last thing I want is an army of Geass users run amok." He explained. "Unfortunately, the Directorate is out of my reach. We need time to prepare forces to destroy it and method to reach it."

He pondered for a moment, and asked "Speaking of which, does granting Geass to Jeremiah will give him Geass canceller? It will accelerate my plan."

"Who knows? Geass manifests differently by each contractors' inner desire. Not to mention that the Geass canceller was the result of human experimentation, not given by proper contract. Besides, the man will serve Marianne over you."

"I see. Then we have to do it the hard way." Lelouch sighed. "If only I could bring back memories to those who I want. He will understand me when everything is clear."

The code bearer commented. "As I said before, my restoration was due to our contract in the previous timeline. To restore others' memories, I need to access the thought elevator. Even then, I can't entirely sure it will work the same way as it did to me."

"And accessing the thought elevator will immediately draw unwanted attention from the Emperor and V.V.." Lelouch rubbed his forehead at the thought. "It will have to wait until we managed to get rid of them."

"So it seems."

* * *

Author's Note : I changed Lelouch's age in chapter one to 8. Apparently, his mother was assassinated when he was 9. Poor bloke.

Thank you for your interests and kind reviews. I am sorry that I didn't recomment on them, but I want you to know that I read all of your reviews and I deeply appreciate them.

Most importantly, next chapter will be uploaded within a day!

(Ooops, I added missing dialogue between Lelouch and Kallen, sorry!)


	3. Redeployment & Retraining

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

* * *

Jeremiah Gottwald had never been more content in his life. He had attended the prince Lelouch's birthday celebration! It was a rare privilege because other than royal family, the only handful of people had been invited. The prince must have recognized his devotion and hard work! While thinking about the party, he recalled the gentleman he had met there. Mister Stadtfeld had been very eager to hear about devotion and loyalty to the imperial family and the empire. He was quite a patriot.

 _'We need more people like him in this country. I wonder if he will subscribe to the new founded 'daily national anthem' movement. I should send him a pamphlet about it.'_

His thought of further plans to torment poor Mister Stadtfeld was interrupted by his own sense of duty. Prince Lelouch privately tasked him with a vital mission, and he shouldn't be distracted by any other matters!

He entered the barracks and secretly gathered the members of the nighttime guards. He already contacted off-duty members in advance, so he was able to bring all of them to the prince's private quarters. While taking them to the location, he knew this was his time to shine. He will lead these man to glory and complete whatever mission that the prince assigns to them. Then the world will learn the name of Jeremiah Gottwald and his undying loyalty!

When they finally arrived, Lelouch was waiting for them while reading a book. He gave the prince exaggerated salute. Prince just nodded in response.

"Well done, Sir Jeremiah, well done. By the way, are you one of the nighttime guards?"

"No, your highness."

"Is that so? Then you are dismissed."

Jeremiah bowed to the prince, feeling a twinge of disappointment. He moved towards the door to leave.

"Wait!" Lelouch suddenly stopped him.

"Yes, your highness?" Jeremiah turned around with expectation.

"When do these members are redeployed?"

"Every twelve months, your highness. Next redeployment is in September."

"I see. Carry on, and please lock the door behind you."

"Yes, your highness."

 _So much for an important task..._

* * *

After the door was locked, Lelouch looked at the assembled guards.

"Ah, good. You may wonder why I summoned you. The reason is..." Lelouch's eyes turned into crimson red.

 **"I command you to secretly inform me whenever unusual orders are assigned to you while guarding the villa. Then after that..."**

* * *

Several months had passed uneventfully. Lelouch was given Knightmare frame pilot training for the time being. Every prince and princess was obliged to take at least the basics. In his previous life, he was only briefly trained for the obligation, but now he will make the most of the opportunity. Of course, he had to grow up for proper training since he was too young to pilot one in full potential. So, for each training, he used some of his supposed training time to meet with military officials. His royal status and the fact that his mother was a legendary figure in the military greatly helped the endeavor. Most officers were glad that the eldest of Marianne the Flash took an interest in the military affairs.

After another long day of training, Lelouch finally retreated to his quarters. Physical training was never his strong suit even if the training was sitting inside the giant metal machine. It can't be helped, though. As he always says, if the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow?

He tried to lay down for a while, but the sound of telephone ring stopped him. He received the call and heard the report.

"Understood. Then proceed to the next part of the plan."

 _"Yes, your highness."_

Looks like it is going to be a long night.

* * *

It was cold and dark in the hallway. A small, lone figure was slowly walking through it. Due to his small frame, he barely made a sound while walking. Arrived at the appointed location, he waited for the target to appear. _Marianne will come out as intended and then-_

"When did you change your profession from a cult leader to an assassin, V.V.?"

It was a voice he knew too well. V.V. turned and faced another code bearer.

C.C. came out of the dark. "Unfortunately for you, there is an irremovable witness tonight."

V.V. was disconcerted for a moment. _'How does she know?'_

"What is this urgent business you spoke of?" While two immortals were standing face to face each other, the Empress finally made her appearance.

"Don't come down! He is hiding a submachine gun." C.C. warned her at an instance.

V.V. glared at her with a face filled with rage. He gritted his teeth. _'C.C.!'_

Marianne stopped, trying to grasp the situation. It took less than a second to realize what was going on. She was once a soldier, after all.

There was unease silence in the hall. Two immortals stared at each other menacingly. C.C. knew V.V. was not foolish enough to attack both her and Marianne all at once. Then again, she also knew he had a bad temper, especially when Marianne was related. If things go south, she can call several guards who are hiding in the proximity, controlled by Lelouch's Geass.

Marianne watched the whole ordeal in awe. She knew if she jumps for cover, it will only provoke V.V. further. She stiffened her back. She was fully prepared to act when the time comes.

V.V. finally managed to regain his composure. "I don't know what you are talking about." He conceded and slowly backed away. "This is all a big misunderstanding. But since you are not in the mood to talk, I will just take my leave." Then he disappeared into the darkness.

After several seconds of silence, Marianne finally stepped down from the staircase.

"Did he really tried to kill me?" She said in disbelief.

"What do you think?"

The Empress reluctantly agreed. "I knew he had something against me, but never thought he'd be willing to go that far. Thank you for saving my life."

"I can't let you die." _'Though I didn't do it for you.'_

"Yes, I know, but thanks anyway. How did you know?"

C.C. shrugged. "I somehow knew. Maybe because of codes we both have?"

It was a lame explanation, but Marianne didn't seem to care. She just sighed. "Well, I have to recall the palace guards."

"Yes, you do that. I will go and take some sleep… Oh, by the way, will you tell Charles about it?" She asked as if it just came up to her mind.

Marianne visibly hesitated. "I don't think that is a good idea."

C.C. raised her eyebrows. "Why not? Shouldn't he informed of this 'family dispute'?"

Marianne frowned. "I don't want to concern him. It may alienate those two. It will cause a negative effect on the plan. He already has a truckload of work to run the empire."

"You are too indulgent to Charles, you know that? You let him have 108 wives, and now this? Isn't your whole agenda is 'let's remove lies from the world'?"

Marianne glared at her at the question. 'Okay, I provoked her enough.' It seemed the question just hit her on a sore spot. If any more buttons are pushed, the Empress will turn into the avatar of destruction. But C.C. didn't forget to deliver the last dig.

"One day, your love will bring your doom." With that, she left the scene.

"Maybe you will understand once you found your love." Marianne retorted at her back.

* * *

Lelouch was nervously waiting for the news of the outcome. He had been awake for the whole night. He checked Nunnally was sleeping safely in her room and had been remotely ordering the guards just in case something unexpected happens. (He made sure no unwanted bystander like Anya stumbled into the scene this time.) If he could, he wanted to go down and riddle V.V. with bullets himself. But the man was immortal, and the Geass will not work on him. The only sensible solution was let C.C. handle things and let V.V. go, to avoid the suspicion that Lelouch was aware of the plan. He will stop him someday, but not today. Lelouch clenched his fist with fury.

As C.C. entered the room, he finally relaxed. "Are you all right? Did V.V. harmed you in any way?"

C.C. dismissed his worries. "You heard the whole thing through the tap. I'm fine. And even if I hurt, it doesn't matter to me. It is you who are not all right. You should get some rest. You look awfully tired."

"C.C...I am sorry to put you in danger…and I am okay. I can stay awake for a while." He apologized.

She was slightly bewildered at his reaction. The boy is not a one who makes apology easily. And it is not her first time to risk danger for him either. "Don't feel bad about it. We are accomplices. I will be with you until the very end." She said warmly.

He could not help but smile at his accomplice's words. "Anyway, are you sure V.V. will not plan another assassination attempt?"

She dismissed his worries, again. "You shouldn't underestimate Marianne so much. The woman was once a terror to her enemies. Now she is aware of V.V.'s intentions, she won't let her guard down. If V.V. tries to pull the stunt like that again or use one of his agents, it will be his demise."

Her reassurance took the edge of his tension. "Still...I have to think of some...countermeasure...*yawn*"

He didn't like his current body at all. This young body of his preventing him from thinking coolly. He nearly blew his cover against Kallen, and now this? Must be child hormone thing...

Refuse to give in to his physical limits, he concentrated his efforts to stay awake.

C.C. smiled while looking at his desperate attempt. She moved to sit next to him and held him in her arms.

"Wait. C.C...stop. I am trying to...think..." He tried to resist, but eventually, sleep overcame him.

She held him for a while, then slowly lift him up, trying not to wake him up during the process. She gently laid him down on his bed. Without a word, she stared at sleeping Lelouch for a while and decided to take her leave.

 _'Ah, Marianne, I understand more than you can possibly imagine.'_

* * *

Author's Note : Next chapter will take longer than usual because of its length. As always, please let me know what you think about the story!

(Apparently, there was a bug. When I upload a file .docx, it somehow deletes the word 'Mister Stadtfeld'(the shorter version of with Mr.). I updated both chapters.)


	4. Relocation & Rescue

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

* * *

Genbu Kururugi was greeting a visitor. Normally, not everyone who knocked Kururugi Shrine's front doors was granted an audience with the prime minister himself. However, the information that this visitor brought to him was too critical for him to pass up.

"Miss Lamperouge, is it? How do you fare your stay?"

"It is fine, except there is a huge number of stairs to climb and as many numbers of eyes that watching me."

Genbu ignored her rude comment. It was true that he did put her under the heavy surveillance. She had rights to complain about her treatment during her stay in the shrine. He didn't want to treat his potential ally this way either, but when the national security is at stake, one can never have enough precautions. "We have managed to verify the information you gave us."

Miss Lamperouge just sipped her tea, waiting for him to continue.

"May I ask how did you come across those documents?"

She took another sip.

"Then perhaps who is this Zero character is?"

Then another.

The prime minister raised his voice with frustration. "Miss Lamperouge, please understand your situation here. You just came out of nowhere saying that Britannia will declare war on us less than a week. But we know nothing about you or the person who sent you. Who knows who you are working with? It can be one of our enemies, or perhaps the Empire itself."

"Does it discredit the accuracy of my information?" Her stoic voice didn't even falter at his accusations.

"It doesn't. However, the truth can be as deceptive as the lie itself, if used properly."

"Zero 'persuaded' some high ranking officials in the Britannian military to obtain such information. And that is all I can tell you. I can't tell you about his identity nor his contacts."

"Then what do you want from all this?"

"As a proxy of Zero, I want to stay here and observe for a while to deliver whatever further message and information he sends to you."

The prime minister pondered over her request. He still couldn't figure out the woman in front of him, and a person pulling her strings can be trusted. However, if they were his enemies, they would have approached him more tactfully. Furthermore, he needed every leverage he could get for the upcoming war.

"Very well. You may stay. You will have to be searched thoroughly, for weapons, of course."

"I already gave you my pistol at the gates, but if you insist."

Miss Lamperouge let his men search through her belongings. She carried a small briefcase and a big wheeled suitcase, probably the main reason why she complained about the number of the stairs in the shrine. Contents of the suitcase were nothing of interest, just things that any other travelers might carry around. The only odd object was a giant yellow plushy doll, but it came clean. (It was good for bodyguards that they had a metal detector at their disposal. if they had tried to cut the doll open to see if anything dangerous was inside, she might have strangled them to the death.)

However, there was something of interest in her briefcase.

"OSI agent? What is the meaning of this?" The prime minister asked inquisitively, looking at her OSI ID card. _What kind of game are these Britannians playing?_

"It is a useful mask when doing this kind of work, providing military secrets to a presumed invasion target. The real 'black' agents do not carry those. Do you really think I am foolish enough to carry it around if I am a real spy?"

She said stoically and continued. "And, to save your troubles, trying to verify my identity will be a futile attempt. There is no agent with a name of Cera Lamperouge on any of the records. It is fake." It was one of the fake identities she obtained when she was the leader of the Geass Directorate. It was quite useful, especially when walking into the would-be warzone. Although, using Marianne's surname was maybe a mistake.

Genbu was not satisfied with the answer, but he grudgingly accepted the fact that at least it was a reasonable explanation.

After everything was searched through, the proxy of Zero spoke. "Good. There is one more message from Zero. You may consider the option of hampering the invasion force with your own army while waiting for international intervention, but it will only delay the inevitable. The foreign powers will not be much of help. The best course of action will be surrender early and to save and hide away your troops for the underground resistance."

"There is no way I will abandon my duties." He replied firmly. "Is that all he wanted to say?"

"For now, yes, and don't tell me I didn't warn you." She said with a sigh. She and Zero both knew that the prime minister, or any other national leader with a sense of responsibility in that matter, won't accept their suggestion, but they had to try, at least.

* * *

At August 10, 2010 a.t.b., the Holy Britannian Empire declared war on Japan. Japanese were aware of the invasion beforehand and prepared for it with their best abilities during a little time they had. However, superior firepower and their new war machine, 'Knightmare frame' Glasgow stomped the entire nation in a heartbeat. They were losing, badly.

There was hope yet, though. The other two superpowers, EU and Chinese Federation quickly intervened against the Empire's aggression. They immediately embargoed the Empire and demanded a withdrawal of all forces. The Empire reluctantly invited the other two superpowers into negotiation. Japan was excluded from the meetings.

The European delegate proudly exited the meeting place. He just completed the negotiation of the centuries. While both the Republic and the Federation sent their best diplomats, the delegation of the Empire was led by none other than the Emperor himself. Yes, he may possess some diplomatic skills as a ruler of a nation, but unlike them, he is no professional. The delegate smirked. He entirely dominated the negotiation towards the benefit of the United Republic. The Empire agreed to fallback from Japan, and pay substantial reparations for the aggression, and for the economic loss, the other superpowers suffered because of the embargo. It couldn't have gone better.

Yes, he can remember the whole process, the most shining point of his career, clearly.

He exited a building, and there was a large number of reporters waiting outside. (Although the media was not allowed to enter the meeting room, the whole process was recorded, and the entire world was watching from the outside.) Something was strange though, he was able to tell from their faces that they were full of confusion and puzzlement.  
Soon, the reporters swarmed into his direction.

"Is it true that the Empire will continue the war?"

"Does that mean EU acknowledges Britannia's aggression?"

''Why did you accepted such unequal terms?"

Baffled by their questions, he desperately looking for clues for what they meant. He found them in the treaty.

 _'This was not what we agreed upon!'_ He gasped.

But it was there, signed by delegates from the three superpowers of the world, and the process recorded by the world media. From the look of the Chinese delegations' faces, they must be as much as surprised like them. The terms of the treaty were indeed unequal. Britannia will continue to invade Japan, and EU and the Federation can't do anything against it. There were several disadvantages against Britannian sides as well, but it is nothing compared to what the Empire will eventually gain.

As soon as the context of this 'negotiation of the centuries' was opened to the public, they were outraged. It struck a severe blow to the public approval. The delegation was blamed for their incompetence and impeached with disgrace. Chinese delegation faced the same fate. Later, all those delegates were found dead, killed by an unknown assailant.

* * *

The war was now ongoing for six weeks, but it was clear that Japan was doomed to fall. Genbu gathered his families and friends who were staying in the shrine into the courtyard. The shrine was one of the primary targets of the enemy air strike, but thanks to the intelligence from Zero, they barely managed to defend the place, along with some of the other targets. However, it didn't come out completely unscathed. Everyone saw there was a large crater right next to the courtyard and several buildings were collapsed.

He started to speak when everyone gathered around.

"First, I must thank you for your support so far. Probably this is my last farewell to you all."

He turned to a man wearing a military uniform.

"General, thank you for your service so far. Please lead the army well and achieve the victory that we failed to achieve today. Rest of officers and I will try to buy you some time while you lead rest of the army into the underground."

The general saluted.

"Suzaku, now you are the head of the family. Make me proud."

A young boy nodded, while quietly sobbing, with his face covered with his tears.

"Atsushi, Chinese embassy agreed to accept the asylum of the cabinet, or rather, what is left of it. You will be representing the Japanese government from now on."

"Are you sure you are not coming with us? Or your boy, at least."

"No, if I flee, the people of this nation will lose the spirit of resistance. Every man of house Kururugi do their duty or die trying. My son will do the same when the time comes." He shook his head.

The prime minister walked through the rest and delivered a word of encouragement to them one by one. He stopped in front of the foreign guest.

"Miss Lamperouge, while I still don't like your secretive attitude, your alert of the invasion and the enemy plans you provide us later helped us tremendously. It saved us some valuable time. You and Zero have my gratitude. Is there any way I can repay, now is the time for you to ask."

"If you don't mind, I can use a vehicle."

He nodded and ordered a man to lead her to the garage. Before she leaves the yard, he said. "Be safe, Miss Lamperouge."

She turned to see the man one last time. "You too, prime minister."

The man nodded grimly, with a determination in his eyes.

* * *

Zero's proxy drove as fast as she can. She already took too much time on her first task, keeping an eye on Suzaku. While she was focusing on the task, she hired several private individuals to keep an eye on her next target. But war made the matter complicated. The last report she received was two days ago, and she never received any report since.

When she arrived at the target's residence, the place was abandoned. Trying not to lose her cool, she asked around to find any clue where they might have gone.

Fortunately, one of the neighbors had an idea. The old man was hostile towards her at first because of her clear western appearance. But she managed to convince him with a lie that the children's father sent her to take them to safety. He told her that the family she was looking for left the place in half a day ago, long before she arrived. She bit her lips and rode in the supposed direction.

It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Fortunately, due to the ongoing war, they couldn't have gone much far. It was a pretty perilous journey, but she continued to pursue their trails. She did care about Kallen, after all. She would rather see the redhead alive than dead. Also, it was not like those gun fires and bombings could harm the immortal anyway.

After another half a day, she was finally able to catch up. The car they were driving was identical to the one that the old man explained to her. They were caught by a couple of Britannian soldiers at the checkpoint.

As she drew closer, she could see three people are arguing, and Kallen and her family was watching them nervously.

"Please, let us through! They are family of the 'Britannian' nobleman! These are his children, and he sent me to take them to safety! I can prove it!"

 _'Huh, the man did send someone to take care of them, didn't he?'_

"I said, back off! This is a restricted area, and you are interfering with military operation." One of the soldiers said menacingly.

"Then what are we going to do? Go back through the way we came? The place is literally no man's land!"

"I am not telling you again! Go away!"

Before things became ugly, she quickly parked the car right next to them. The two soldiers visibly tensed as another civilian wandered into their operating area. She took out her fake ID with a fake name on it.

"Agent Cera Lamperouge of OSI. These people are in my custody."

Soldiers became wide-eyed at this sudden revelation. They looked each other, not knowing what to do with this self-proclaimed agent. They called their superior, the sergeant, who also had no idea how to identify the credibility of the ID. This confusion was ended when he called his commanding officer, the captain.

She didn't worry a single bit about revealing her identity. Even though she was not a real agent, the ID itself was genuine, and any officer who could identify genuineness of the ID would know better than to question the agent of OSI. However, things proceeded even better than she expected.

The captain arrived and saluted immediately as soon as he saw her, even without looking at her ID.

"It is an honor to meet you, my lady. I apologize for my subordinates' behavior. You two, escort her and her guests to the safe area."

 _'How lucky, this man must be one of the officers under the effect of Lelouch's Geass.'_ She mused.

Despite 'absolute obedience' ability of Lelouch's Geass, his conscience prevented him from making someone into a complete thrall. He preferred to use temporary commands or make one into a sleeper agent. She thought it was kind of self-contradictory, (He is taking away others' will anyway.) but it was his own choice to make.

The sleeper agents act normally as usual, but when the situation demands, they will work on Lelouch's and her demands. And what can be more demanding situation than her request in the middle of the war zone?

Since they were free to move on, she offered Kozukis a place in her vehicle. The mother and two siblings could not refuse her hospitality, especially after she just bailed them out from the trouble. As the employee of Mister Stadtfeld starting their original vehicle, Kozukis got inside the car she was driving, wondering what possible business that an OSI agent has with them.

A giant Cheese-Kun was already occupying the passenger seat, so they had to take back seats. She looked their faces through a rearview mirror. They seemed okay, given the circumstances.

"Thank you, Miss…but why did you intervene on our behalf? Did children's father sent you?" Mrs. Kozuki asked, cautiously.

She chuckled as she started the engine. "It is nothing like that. Prince Lelouch sends his regards."

The two siblings understood the situation. "Did the prince send you? For us?" After the first meeting at Lelouch's birthday celebration, Lelouch did contact them occasionally. But they didn't expect 'this'.

"Yes, he cares about his friends." Of course, this answer didn't make them any less puzzled. She continued. "He is sorry for he didn't do anything to stop the invasion."

"It's…okay. I know it is not his call to declare war or not. What can 10-years-old boy can do? Even if he is an imperial prince." Naoto grimly replied.

 _'You will be surprised.'_ Yes. He could have stopped the war with Geass. But the consequence of the action would be far worse than the invasion itself.

"But why did Britannia invade here? Some of my friends lost their home...and even...*sniff*" Kallen sobbed.

 _'It's all because of the false ambition of the three people, filled with pride.'_

The driver lost in thought. She always envied those who can die. Death was a blessing that wasn't granted upon her. However, it wasn't the reason she envied them. People always sought happiness within their short life. Even if they are going to die, they tried and struggled for their happiness, and that is what makes life beautiful. The life she thought she couldn't have until she met a certain someone at the Shinjuku.

Everyone deserves happiness. But the war snatched away their chances from them.

"It is okay, Kallen. They are in a better place. We have to live up to their hopes. For them, for us." Her brother consoled her.

They drove in silence since then, until the soldiers accompanying them stopped and knocked her window.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, ma'am. You have to walk from here. Rules are rules."

"What about our luggage?" She only needed Cheese-Kun, but the others had lots of loads to carry.

"It will be safe if they are parked here. You can come back here when the operation ends."

Trusting their judgment, she only took her briefcase and precious Cheese-Kun and left the car. The people were slightly baffled by giant plushy, but they soon followed her examples, carrying only necessities.

While walking through, she was able to overhear a message coming from a walkie-talkie that one of the soldiers carrying.

 _"-assaulted enemy headquarters. Bzz…Enemy leadership resisted till death...Bzz...Eliminate remaining-"_

She resumed walking.

* * *

When they finally arrived safely, she said farewells to the rest of the group.

"Now that I can see you are in good hands," She eyed the man who Mister Stadtfeld sent. "I shall return to Pendragon." In her mind, she is already in Aries villa, swimming in the sea of pizzas. The war limited the late prime minister of Japan's ability to serve her any pizzas. And of course, the boy may need her help, too. What would he do without her? "Don't worry. I will tell the captain to take good care of you."

"Thank you for your help, Miss Lamperouge. Please tell prince Lelouch we really appreciated it." The family thanked her profusely.

"You're welcome. By the way, it's not my name, it is an alias."

"Then what is your name?" Kallen innocently asked.

"Call me C.C.."

"That sounds exactly like an alias." Naoto commented.

C.C. grinned mischievously.

* * *

Author's Note : About the negotiation scene; Charles used one of Geass user from the Directorate to command delegates to agree they wouldn't never agree under any normal circumstances. Then used his own Geass to rewrite their memories to erase the memories of the supernatural powers. Then they got Roloed.

The plot will be evolved mostly around 'Lelouch of the Rebellion' characters for the time being. For Leila, she most likely had been adopted by Markal family even before C.C. regained her memories and Europe is out of Lelouch's reach, for now.

And a quick question. What do you think of the idea adding KaLulu into this fic?

I am considering that, but I want to know your opinions before I make the decision. The plot will be resolved either way, but will it broaden the reader base or will it just lose support from the LelouchXC.C. loyalists?


	5. Rematch & Reestablishment

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

* * *

While C.C. was busy, working as Zero's proxy on the battlefield, Lelouch didn't just sit idly by. He gathered intel from his spies in the military and sent it to C.C. only what he thought necessary to avoid any unwanted suspicion. Also, he was going to fight his own battles in another front, the imperial court.

As soon as the war was declared, Lelouch set to work. He called in favors, owed some favors, used Geass, and pulled some strings here and there. As the end of the war drew near, it was no secret that Lelouch was planning something. Lelouch didn't hide his tracks very well. He knew in a place like Pendragon, there was no secret. Even if he had acted secretly, the Emperor and Schneizel would have found out eventually, and that would have made them more suspicious.

So, he nearly expected Schneizel's visit beforehand.

"Lelouch! How are you?"

"I am doing well. How about you? Aren't you busy with situations of the ongoing war?" Apparently, Schneizel was part of a war council.

Schneizel waved at his worries. "No matter how busy I am, I have time to play a friendly chess match against you. Surely, you won't refuse, will you?"

Lelouch knew Schneizel's tricks. His brother was the master of psychological analyses. Lelouch recalled his chess match against Schneizel at the Vermillion Forbidden City. During the match, Schneizel was able to learn about his personality, hurting his ego. He won't let him have the upper hand again.

"Of course."

So the game began.

* * *

Schneizel just moved his white knight to a4.

Lelouch and Schneizel preferred to be concentrated and do not talk other than simple dialogues when they are playing against each other. They were equally matched, and both of them wanted to compete against the other in their full potential. In any other circumstances, it would be just like that. Lelouch however, had something else in his mind. He made the first move.

"So, how is the war going?" Lelouch said while advancing one of his pawns.

"Well enough. How is yours?" Schneizel advanced his pawn as well.

"Come again?" Lelouch said innocently while moving his queen sideways.

"I was talking about your latest court activities. Does Clovis aware of this?" Schneizel moved his queen into a better position.

"It will be a surprise for him." Lelouch advanced his queen deep into the enemy territory.

"You know your move will wreak havoc and cause chaos, right?" Schneizel moved one of his rooks in front of that queen.

"Are you referring to chess or...something else?" Lelouch's rook took out the other enemy rook.

"Well, what do you think?"

"I will take responsibility for my actions." Lelouch frowned as Schneizel captures his rook with a bishop.

Then he moved his queen to a better position to hold the line.

"However, I can't take responsibility for the other's actions, can I?"

It was the position that can take out Schneizel's knight.

Schneizel didn't respond. He simply moved his knight out from the danger. Lelouch smiled and took one of Schneizel's pawn with his bishop. They played in silence since then.

"Check." Schneizel moved his queen.

"It is a draw again." Lelouch moved his King to capture it. That queen was Schneizel's last remaining piece other than the white king. Schneizel stared at the board. Lelouch still had several pieces remaining, surrounding the white king. But it was a draw nonetheless, according to the rules of chess.

Lelouch saw Schneizel and his entourage out. He made a devilish grin.

He knew Schneizel wouldn't do anything against him. It was Lelouch's specialty to cause chaos and fight in the chaotic situation. Schneizel will not fight the losing battle.

 _'You and the Emperor both preferred order over chaos. But chaos is the law of nature.'_

* * *

Compared to Schneizel, Clovis was easy prey.

"At this rate, I will call checkmate after six moves." Lelouch said.

Clovis grumbled and knocked his king down. Actually, he didn't come here to play chess today. He had to know what Lelouch was planning.

"Lelouch, I heard most peculiar rumor recently."

"And what could that be?"

"Drop the act! I know it is you who are swaying the court into appointing me as a next viceroy!"

"And is there any problem in that? I thought you would appreciate it."

Indeed, viceroy of an area is one of the most prestigious positions one can be appointed. Also, if one's area of responsibility is former Japan, where more than half of sakuradite in the world is mined, the viceroy will be able to wield tremendous political and economic power. Furthermore, a man of insight can predict the position will wield significant military might as well, due to its proximity to Chinese Federation. It is every politician's dream.

"Yes, I would, but why are you doing that?" Clovis asked inquisitively. "Don't treat me like a fool, Lelouch. I may be a terrible chess player, but that doesn't mean I am blind. There is no such thing as a free lunch, or a free viceroyalty, in this case."

 _'Because you are incompetent enough to unable to eradicate all resistance cells in there and also you are easy to manipulate for my purpose.'_ Of course, he wouldn't say that out loud.

"Because your birthday is near? I wanted to surprise you, my favorite brother!" Lelouch said innocently.

"Cute. Very cute, Lelouch." Clovis said sarcastically.

 _'Okay, he may be incompetent, but he is not a fool.'_

Lelouch picked up a king piece and rolled it in his hand.

"Tell me brother, what the king requires to rule over the others?"

"You say it all the time. If the king doesn't lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow? What of it?"

"What of it?" Lelouch asked back. "The question is, Clovis, can you lead?"

* * *

War had ended. Japan was no more. It became a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11. The defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number.

Of course, the people of the Empire didn't pay single attention to it. To them, it was just another prey on their plate, and opportunity for them to rise towards higher positions. The entire nation focused on who might be a new viceroy. To the members of the court, it was pretty evident. Prince Lelouch put a lot of efforts on this. While the Emperor makes the final decision, he often followed the court's advice in such 'trivial' matters. In the end, thanks to Lelouch's efforts, it was Clovis who received the honor.

Lelouch once considered running himself to the viceroy's office, but immediately found it impractical. Even though he was acknowledged throughout the imperial court with his brilliance and charisma, no one will take 10-years-old viceroy seriously, and even the most eager supporter of him will think twice about his appointment to the position of importance.

So it had to be Clovis. Well, at least C.C. will not be caught this time.

Whatever Lelouch's intention was, the political support Lelouch provided to Clovis shook the ins and outs of the court. To them, this new political alliance between prince Clovis and prince Lelouch means only one thing, the race to the throne had begun.

For a long time, Odysseus's and Schneizel's positions were unchallenged. The firstborn and the most gifted son of the Emperor were on good terms, securing each other's position tightly. Every nobility thought the next Emperor would be one of them, either Odysseus succeeds the throne and Schneizel works as his second-in-command, or Schneizel himself claims the throne, and for the sake of concession, let his elder brother live peacefully and do whatever he wants.

They had to know better that it was never that easy. The Emperor had 108 wives and countless children. There was a whole lot of princes and princesses who are aiming for the throne themselves, and Clovis is one of the top contenders. Naturally, the third prince would be dissatisfied at this status quo caused by the first and the second prince. So, he somehow managed to gain the support of the eleventh prince.

Or perhaps it was the other way around? In spite of his many talented traits, prince Lelouch was always in disadvantage because of his mother's bloodline. Maybe he was the one who pledged his support to his brother to overcome the lineage?

Either way, this new alliance seemed promising. Clovis was one of the closest one to next line to the throne, and Lelouch was a prodigy in every aspect. It will work just like Odysseus and Schneizel.

Currently, Odysseus and Schneizel had a strong upper hand, but who knows what will happen in the future? Now Clovis showed his ambition, the other princes and princesses will follow his example and soon Pendragon will become a free for all of intrigues and schemes.

Come to think of it, Clovis' appointment as the viceroy of Area 11 will be a significant advantage in the upcoming succession war. (At this point, it was effectively a fait accompli.) It is far away from Pendragon that no one can harm him. It is also a position which can accumulate wealth and gather military might. He can build his own fortress there. Moreover, if the circumstances become unfavorable, he is in a good position to call in foreign support from Chinese Federation. All the while, Lelouch can work from Pendragon on his behalf.

Most members of the court shivered at two siblings' cunning plan. Some ambitious and impetuous nobles were already trying to pledge their support and allegiances to them. There are too many people shares power in Odysseus's and Schneizel's group, so this new alliance seemed the perfect opportunity for them to join in. Soon, many other royals jumped into this mess for their own ambition.

Among all people of Britannia, the nobles knew best. Survival of the fittest. The strong devour the weak. Eat, or be eaten. Those who serve ambitious royals gladly followed their masters into this new battlefield of royal politics. Those who served unambitious ones fanned the flame of their masters with paranoia and frustration.

War with Japan was over, but a new war began at the imperial court.

* * *

Weeks had passed after Clovis had been appointed as the viceroy. Lelouch visited Ashford manor.

House Ashford was having a hard time. After failing their business of the development of the next generation KMF, the war between Japan and Britannia struck the final blow. Almost every contact they had within Japan lost influence and ability after the war. Stadtfelds somehow managed to keep the influence from the pre-war, but Ashfords were not so lucky.

Lelouch was immediately led to the head of a family's personal library.

Ruben Ashford was one of the few people who treated Lelouch freely, despite his title as a prince. Lelouch very much appreciated such gesture.

"Ah, Lelouch. Long time no see. Come to see Milly? Unfortunately, she just left for her school."

"In fact, I am here to talk with you."

"Is that so?" The man chuckled. "I am glad you still come to check on your old man. I heard you are quite busy dealing with all those nobles who want to get your attention."

"No noble can compare to you, and you know that."

"That is kind of you to say, but what a noble without money or influence can possibly be an interest to you? The wealth of house Ashford is drawn out of last coffers, well almost, but you get the meaning."

"I am well aware of your situation. I would very much like to help but now is not a good time. All those nobles approaching me will make things difficult. Instead, I have a business idea for you. I wanted to hear what you think about it."

The old businessman was eager to listen. Lelouch continued.

"You said Milly has gone to school, right? Why don't you establish one on your own?"

"Where? Pendragon is already filled with hundreds of academic institutes."

Lelouch noticed the fact that Ruben was actually aware of the situation of the Pendragon. This will make things easy for him.

"In Area 11, of course. Due to its economic potential, a lot of Britannian will move to the area. Most of them will need quality education. It will be worth a shot. And I know you had a lot of contacts in there. There may be some of your old contacts who can help you. Luckily, I will be able to help you too. The viceroy of the area owe me some favors."

"It is tempting...I admit. To tell you the truth, I was considering myself such endeavor but wasn't entirely sure. How did you know?"

"Mere coincidence. I always considered you as a headmaster material."

Ruben burst into a laugh. "Ha, ha! If I ever become one, I would gladly accept someone like you as one of my students."

"In fact, that is exactly what I have in mind."

Ruben Ashford was surprised at his announcement. While he was sorting out his thoughts, Lelouch continued.

"Oh, and one last thing... Do you still have those employees who worked on Knightmare frame development?"

* * *

After making necessary preparation and arrangements, Lelouch left Ashford manor.

All tasks at hand have been cleared.

One day, he will return there.

To Ashford Academy.

* * *

Author's Note : Sorry for a lousy chess scene. But the chess scene from the anime was lousy too, so…

This is the end of part I. It was relatively short, but I wanted the plot to proceed fast. Part II will take place in 5 years later, when Lelouch finally returns to Area 11. I will need some time to organize plots and characters, so it will take some time for me to update the next chapter.

To the reviewers of the last chapter: Thank you so much for your opinions. Those reviews really helped a lot. I am sorry, Freudentraene, but it seemed to me that many people supports the direction. Although, those who want KaLulu will have to wait. There are a lot of characters to appear, chemistry to build, plots to resolve, and so on.

About adding another girl other than C.C. and Kallen, well, I am not sure I can pull that off. I considered it once when I read your suggestion, but my writing skill is mediocre at best, so adding too many relationship on ongoing story is out of my league. Let's see how things turns out.


	6. Return

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

* * *

It was 2015 a.t.b., and Pendragon was still in chaos. The power struggle between royal families showed no signs of being resolved. But miraculously, no royals had been assassinated, yet. When it comes to protecting themselves, the Royals were very thorough. They knew if they start to kill each other, it is a matter of time that their own lives will be at stake. That, and there was a very slight possibility killing a member of an imperial family might put them on the emperor's wrong side. He didn't seem to care about the current power struggle, but killing one of his own children may be seen as a challenge to his authority.

So, their subordinates bled in their stead. Countless nobles and their houses suffered disgrace, downfall, and even death.

Nowadays it was not unusual for one to witness verbal or even real duels around Pendragon.

Charles didn't like the situation. He didn't like it at all. Contrary to popular belief, he did care about his children. (Not all, but some of them.) That didn't mean he was going to do anything about the situation, though.

He simply knew his priorities well. To him, keeping his reputation as ruthless, cold-blooded ruler was more important than saving his own children. Trying to loosen the situation would be directly against his own policy of social Darwinism. Besides, there was a more concerning matter at hand.

His brother was avoiding him.

It was not that they frequently met each other in the past. They both had important duties to run their own organization, and they both knew it. But growing up together for their entire lifetime, Charles knew his brother was trying to avoid him. He didn't notice it at first, considered it as a mere coincidence, but five years of continued behavior couldn't be a coincidence. Lately, they met only to discuss dire necessities.

Perhaps it's because of the code thing? His brother was trapped in his current form for more than 50 years. Seeing his younger brother growing old made the immortal nervous?

Whatever the reason was, this might cause a problem to the plan. He tried to contact C.C. for a backup, but she had vanished mysteriously about a year ago. She didn't even tell Marianne about her departure. Marianne inquired Lelouch about it, but it seemed that he didn't know anything about it either.

 _'Lelouch.'_ He looked down from his throne to see his favorite son, who was kneeling in front of him.

Lelouch had grown into a handsome young man after five years. His mesmerizing violet eyes were even deeper than his mother's. His pale skin matched with his raven black hair was flawless which may make Adonis* himself jealous. His tall and slender form added grace to his authoritative presence which brought the mightiest dukes to their knees. Many ladies of the court would die for just to draw the slightest attention from the prince's cold eyes.

But there was more to Lelouch than meets the eye. He was a cunning and ruthless politician when he wanted to be.

Due to the recent internal cutthroat politics, many nobles lost their positions. Those empty seats were quickly filled by other nobles. But nobilities were not limitless. As they continued to be kicked and worn out, commoners started to slowly rise up in the ranks.

Of course, commoners suffered even more damage than the nobles under the current circumstances. That's where Lelouch came in.

Lelouch used his mother's common bloodline to his advantage. While many other royals and nobles shunned them, he turned his hand to them.

Most of the commoners who rose in the ranks were ambitious sorts. They eagerly accepted to work for him.

He did not offer them protection or rewards. Instead, he gave them something else, the purpose.

Instead of being harmed aimlessly, now they were being harmed by doing Lelouch's bidding.

The more and more people bleed, the more powerful he became.

"Your majesty." But how much power he possessed, it cannot be compared to the power that the Emperor wielded. Lelouch deeply bowed to the ruler of 1/3 of the world.

The Emperor just watched him over on his throne.

Comprehending the silence as a gesture to continue, Lelouch began to say. "Your majesty, I humbly beg for your boon."

"What is it?" The Emperor's cold voice echoed through the hall.

"I want to be appointed as a sub-viceroy of Area 11, your majesty."

Charles's right eyebrow was raised by half a centimeter. He didn't expect that.

As a leader of the political faction, Lelouch's absence may cause disarray among his followers in the capital. And Clovis was already a viceroy of Area 11, it would be waste of Lelouch's talent.

"It was an official request from Clovis. As a faithful brother, I want to help him when he needs me."

Charles didn't buy it. Charles knew Clovis was just a mere puppet. Lelouch had his elder brother in his pocket.

However, the Emperor couldn't care less what Lelouch was scheming. He saw no reason not to grant his son a position he wanted.

Let the boy do whatever he wants.

When the Sword of Akasha kills the god, all those affairs will be meaningless.

And all will be well.

* * *

"You are leaving, just like that?" The Empress asked her son.

"Yes, and I am taking Nunnally with me."

It was not surprising. Lelouch was always overprotective of his sister. And it would be wise of him to take her along, out of Pendragon. He trusted no one when protecting her from the ongoing courtly intrigue but himself, and he won't take any chances in his sister's safety.

"Are you really going to leave your mother alone in this large villa?"

Lelouch didn't respond immediately. He had a mixed feeling towards his own mother. He used to love her, and there was once a time when his purpose of life was avenging her death. But that was all before he learned about the whole Ragnarok business.

"You can come with us."

Of course not. Just in case Marianne answers positively to the suggestion, Lelouch already prepared seventeen different excuses to prevent her from following them. Fortunately, Marianne's answer was no.

"*Sigh*...I think it is the time when my cute Lulu starts to fend for himself."

Lelouch made a faint smile towards Marianne.

However, contrary to his expression, Lelouch felt uncomfortable. He despises her goal and her motives. He was going to ruin their plan, but he knew Marianne genuinely loved him. And in his own way, the Emperor too.

He strengthened his resolve.

 _'I will show you what lies and masks can do.'_

His smile grew wider.

* * *

It was a long flight from Pendragon to Tokyo Settlement. They had spent most of the time with jovial conversations.

 _"Your Highness, we will soon arrive at Tokyo airport. Please remain in your seats."_ A pilot spoke through an intercom.

"I can't wait to see Milly again! If only Marrybell and Julia were here too." Nunnally said expectantly.

"Who could have thought Marrybell is such an excellent Knightmare pilot."

"I hope she is safe and sound." Nunnally said in a worried tone.

Unlike Lelouch and Nunnally, Marrybell and Julia had little political standing. Lelouch felt sympathy for her, knowing how her life in his previous life was messed up. He had tried to lend Marrybell a hand on her behalf, but she politely refused. Instead, she decided to choose and take her own path. She enlisted in the army and took her mother and sister away from the court.

"Speaking of the safety, my royal guards are currently understaffed. Don't you need more bodyguards? The settlement is a safe place, but no security is enough when your safety is concerned." Lelouch expressed his worries to his sister.

"It is fine. I fully trust in Anya's capabilities."

"Thank you."

Anya replied with a stoic voice and a nod. Even without her memory loss and no Marianne's soul occupying part of her mind, she was apathetic as ever.

She was Nunnally's bodyguard and also her closest friend. Many ladies approached Nunnally after Lelouch's rise to power, but she was smart enough to distinguish between genuine friendship and fake ones. She was always very observant.

"No, I should thank you. I always appreciate your friendship." Nunnally replied kindly.

He watched them with a warm smile on his face. Without C.C., the only place he could find peace was at the side of Nunnally.

Still, he will not compromise on his sister's safety. He may order Marika to look out for her.

They disembarked after the royal plane landed. The one who came to greet Lelouch and his company was none other than Clovis himself.

"Lelouch! Nunnally! Long time no see! How have you been?"

"Clovis!"

After pleasantries were exchanged, Lelouch introduced his company to the viceroy.

"Viceroy, allow me to introduce Earl Lloyd Asplund, director of Advanced Special Envoy Engineering Corps."

"It is an honor to meet you, your highness~!" Lloyd greeted Clovis with the most unorthodox way the viceroy had ever seen, with his hands still deep inside his pockets. If there were no other royals was presented, and the Earl was not an employee of prince Lelouch, one of Clovis' entourage (most likely general Bartley) would have scolded him for such disrespectful behavior.

Clovis looked at his brother, his gesture contained the meaning of _'What is wrong with him?'_

Well, there was no way to correct his behavior. Lelouch already tried it several times. From experience, he knew the Earl's eccentric behavior is incorrigible. He tried to ignore it and proceeded to next introduction.

"And this lady is Miss Rakshata Chawla, co-director of A.S.E.E.C.."

"Greetings, your highness. Unlike the buffoon here, I am a capable person. So feel free to ask me when you need a counsel from an expert." The Indian scholar stepped forward and greeted the viceroy, with her tobacco pipe on her hand.

Clovis waved his hand in front of him because of the scent of smoke. ' _Doesn't she have the decency to not waving the thing in front of him? Lelouch accompanies really weird people.'_ His thought of complaint was interrupted as the Earl retorted at her introduction.

"What?! I am, without a doubt, better than you! That's why I'm a director, and you're 'co'-director."

 _'Oh dear.'_ Cecile thought to herself.

She was wondering how long they could last without bickering themselves. And they even picked a perfect timing and place, too. In front of a viceroy who are greeting fellow royal families, no less.

Cecile was amazed to the fact that prince Lelouch was able to hire and maintain employment of the two of the most opposing geniuses, without blowing up their labs.

She knew how Lloyd get his employment. Lloyd had no interest in political power nor wealth. All he wanted was perfect research environment, and the prince promised just that. He promised budget even prince Schneizel wouldn't have offered. He even had a whole squad of professionals who worked on the development of Ganymede.

He was delighted to get his dream job, but that delight had quickly vanished when he learned that his arch-nemesis was working at the same workplace. Alas, but it was too late to nullify the contract.

Like oil and water, Lloyd and Rakshata never get along each other, but quitting the A.S.E.E.C. would look like chickening out, and whoever remains will make fun of the other.

As a third party, Cecile witnessed the outcome of their rivalry from the more objective viewpoint. They led their own separate tech research team, and the two teams were struggling with fierce competition.

With occasional insight from the prince, (Cecile couldn't help but think he is encouraging their competition for his own behalf.) and fueled by their rivalry to beat one another, they quickly made several significant technological breakthroughs in KMF development. If they hadn't, the prince wouldn't keep them around, considering their behavior.

Lelouch coughed uncomfortably. The two finally stopped arguing. Cecile just sighed at the entire ordeal.

* * *

Three members of the royal family were riding in Clovis' private limo.

"Seriously, why do you not want a reception, we can turn it into a magnificent event! Broadcasting worldwide, sending invitations to-"

"As I mentioned, I am here to assist you, not to make a show of it." Lelouch cut in before his brother proceeds further.

"As you wish." Clovis frowned and sank deeper into the pillowy seat.

He changed the subject. "By the way, who designed your royal guards' outfit?"

"It is my own design." Lelouch replied, with a faint proud in his voice.

"Not bad, I must admit. Your skill may be matched on my own." Clovis said approvingly.

Lelouch scoffed at his brother's narcissistic comment. "Your royal guards are wearing rags compared to mine."

"Indeed, but why would I put an effort on them? Guards are there to shine me, not the other way around."

"Hmph."

Lelouch and Clovis put their elbows on armrests and put their fingers on the side of their own face in unison.

Nunnally stared wide-eyed at them and blinked. Although Lelouch frequently denies it, he and Clovis have a lot in common.

* * *

Adonis*: Greek god of beauty

Author's Note: I have returned! I was going to update this chapter on 5th of December but failed miserably. Shame on me.

It was because this chapter was not fun to write. No intrigue, no romance, no battle, and not enough comical reliefs, even.

I wish it isn't boring for you to read. I will try to make up for the next chapter, which will be updated within a day or two.


	7. Reunions

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing -_

* * *

Lelouch visibly hesitated while holding a doorknob. He was tensed.

"Is the door locked?" Nunnally asked curiously.

He turned back to look at two girls behind him.

"Uh, no. It was just slippery." He answered sheepishly.

He opened the door to the clubhouse building. After all those years, he was finally able to meet his friends again.

"Lelouch! Nunnally! It is so good to see you!" Milly beamed at their entrance and rushed to hug them.

"It is so nice to see you too, Milly." Nunnally hugged her back.

"So, should I call you Madame President now?" Lelouch asked her, smirking.

"I have never expected to hear those words from the prince." Milly said, enjoying the word.

"You will be going to hear that from me a lot." After saying that, Lelouch introduced Anya. "This lady is Anya Alstreim, like I told you about her beforehand. Anya, this is Milly Ashford, tyrant of this little academic dominion."

In a split second, the student council president dashed and hugged the girl tightly.

"Oh! You are much cuter than your picture!"

Anya nearly dropped her phone she was holding at Milly's sudden approach.

"Stop, Milly. You are making her nervous." Nunnally intervened on her friend's behalf.

"If you say so. Hehe." Milly grinned mischievously, and let the poor girl go.

 _Ah, how much he missed her spirit and energy._

"Had you already visited grandpa?" The student council president asked her old friend.

"Yes, Ruben hadn't changed much, after all those years." Lelouch nodded.

"You bet. If I hadn't known better, I might have thought he was born as a grandfather. Anyhow, come now, let me introduce you to the rest of the members of the student council of Ashford Academy!" With that, Milly dragged them to the student council room.

Oddly enough, and fortunately as well, the would-be student council members are exactly same as the members of the previous time.

Lelouch almost wept as he witnessed the assembled members, but he managed to hold back his tears.

Milly began her speech.

"Greetings, sophomores, and middle schoolers! As you already know, I am student council president, Milly Ashford. Some of you may have work with me in the past, some of you have not. Either way, let's make everyone's school life worth to remember until the rest of their lives!"

Everyone burst into cheers.

After the sound of applause died away, Milly started to introduce everyone.

"This fine lady is Shirley Fenette. She excels at swimming. She will work on both the swim club and the student council."

"Hi, nice to meet you." A bright young girl blushed slightly, looking at Lelouch.

"Nina is the smartest student this academy ever had. She is a master of science."

"H, hello." Nina barely made eye contact while saying the word.

"And there is Rivalz. He...well, he drives his own motorbike."

Lelouch could almost hear his poor old friend's inner thought from the face. _'What kind of lame introduction is that?'_

"These are Lelouch and Nunnally Lamperouge, my old childhood friends. And this cute girl is Anya Alstreim, Nunnally's friend. Nunnally and Anya will be transferred to the middle school, while Lelouch will attend same class as you guys. They just moved from the Britannian homeland."

Lelouch and Nunnally were about to casually greet the others. Then-

"Oh! I almost forgot. Lelouch and Nunnally are from a highborn background, so please don't mind when they act pompous or out of the ordinary."

Two siblings frowned at her.

Rivalz blinked a couple of times with curiosity. "Are they come from a noble family? Like baron?"

"Eee…No."

"Viscount? Earl, maybe?"

"Nope. Higher."

' _She is definitely enjoying it.'_ Lelouch thought to himself.

If he leaves them alone, the rank in question will soon be risen up to Archduke.

Lelouch sighed and stepped forward. "That is enough, Milly. Stop messing them around." He interjected before things get ridiculous. "Lamperouge is our mother's maiden name. Our real last name is vi Britannia."

It took several seconds for them to process the information and accept the reality.

After a moment of silence, they shouted in unison. "What?!" They were too baffled to think of any other words.

"Please, don't make a big deal about it. Our parent's identity doesn't change who we are." Nunnally said kindly as ever.

Still, it was a lot to take in. There were some students from noble houses in Ashford Academy, but royals are completely different matter.

Lelouch and Nunnally once considered not telling them about their heritage, but they decided it is better this way. They agreed at least student council members should know about it. Not only Milly vouched for them, but also Nunnally is always truthful and innocent, so she didn't want to lie to her new friends, and Lelouch, he thought he should tell them the truth, at least about his identity, for old times' sake.

It was not that they can hide their identity forever anyway. It will eventually be revealed as he makes official appearances in the future.

Well, over time, they will open up. He knew them through and through.

* * *

After the meeting, Lelouch was strolling around the campus. Despite the changed events, Ashford Academy looked almost identical to the one in the previous timeline, and its members were almost same as well. Not everyone he knew was present, but most of them were there.

Walking through the campus while reminiscing, he failed to see a man coming out of the corner and bumped into him.

Lelouch instinctively apologized.

"I'm sorry. I was-"

 _Wait a minute._

"Jeremiah? What are you doing here?"

In front of him was Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, wearing a business suit and narrow glasses.

"Your Highness!" For a moment, Margrave was lost for words. He knew he would encounter with his prince one day, but he was not prepared.

Lelouch tilted his head and put his hand on it.

"So 'this' was the reason you refused my proposition of a place in my royal guard. To become a teacher? Or undercover agent posing as a teacher, to be accurate."

And, as always, the prince already figures everything out. Jeremiah dropped to his knees.

"I beg for your highness' forgiveness. As I said before, I didn't mean any disrespect."

Lelouch hurriedly gestured him to stand up. _Does he not know what 'undercover' means?_

"My mother sent you here, didn't she?" Lelouch said annoyingly. He should've expected this. There is no other possible reason for any timelines in any universes that Jeremiah refuses his offer to work for him. Besides, who could have coerced the Margrave to do such ridiculous work, all the while seeking approval of this plan from the headmaster, other than Marianne the Flash?

"The Empress is very concerned about your safety, your highness. I was going to inform your highness beforehand, but she insisted on keeping it secret. The fewer people know, the better."

"She is just trying to surprise me for her own amusement. Didn't it occurred to you that you, Margrave of the Empire, one of the closest subordinate of mine will go unnoticed if someone wants to plot against me?"

Jeremiah slowly opened his mouth. After a few seconds, without a word, he slowly closed his mouth.

"Nevermind. I still appreciate your efforts and her concern. Are you the only one she sent?"

"No, there is one more. As a matter of fact, she was with me just a minute ago. I will call her here right now."

Lelouch pondered while Jeremiah calls his colleague. He had to know if there were any other people under his radar. It is unlikely for Ruben to let any other than Marianne's people inside the academy, but he had to make sure of it.

There may be the Emperor's or V.V.'s agents in government offices as well. He cannot allow any intelligence leak to either party. He will thoroughly search once more to make sure nothing is compromised.

' _It seems the reunion have to wait.'_

He texted the current situation to his accomplice and told her their appointment needed to be delayed.

The response arrived immediately. It was…not encouraging.

 _\- You are a dead man. -_

 _*Gulp*_

He will need to make up to her for this, a lot.

It was then that Marianne's another agent arrived. Wearing sportswear on her tan skin was none other than-

"Your Highness, allow me to introduce Dame Villetta Nu, one of my most trusted colleagues."

Lelouch murmured to himself. _'Fate is a cruel mistress.'_

Lelouch already knew who she was. How could he forget?

At least she had senses not to drop to her knees in front of him in the middle of the academic compound during undercover work.

At that moment, the realization hit the prince.

 _'Wait a minute. With Villetta in charge, I can slack off gymnastics class any time I want!'_

If no one were looking, he would burst into a laugh. He shouldn't get too excited, though. He couldn't fully trust Villetta yet.

He knew Jeremiah can be trusted. Jeremiah won't even consider the option of lying to Lelouch. But for Villetta, Lelouch had to be sure she doesn't have any other allegiance. He turned to face Villetta directly and took a step. In this position, Jeremiah couldn't see his face.

 **"Answer my every question truthfully and do not spill any information related to me to anybody unless I order otherwise from now on."**

Villetta fell into a trance.

"Yes, your highness."

Lelouch began to inquire.

"Are you and Jeremiah only people had been sent?"

"Yes."

"What order did you receive?"

"We are to protect you and your sister from possible dangers, your highness."

"Had you been ordered by any other third party?"

"No."

That will do for now. His command will work indefinitely so he can make the rest of the inquiry when they are alone. Learning what he wanted to know, he turned his attention back to Jeremiah before the margrave suspects something was off.

"So, what are you going to teach anyway? From the look of it, I can tell Villetta is teaching gymnastics. What about you?"

"Mathematics, your highness."

* * *

In a bustling avenue, a green-haired beauty was waiting for her contractor.

As the Ragnarok connection draws near, C.C. and Lelouch both agreed that it is wise for her to leave and reunite with him later. So she left Pendragon a year ago and headed to Area 11.

The time was especially hard and rocky for her. At first, she thought she could handle it. Most of her life was living and traveling alone. However, after living alone for a year, she admitted she had changed. Her life would never be the same again. She could not bear to live without him. Nothing but Lelouch could fill the void in her heart. The last one year without him was longer than the rest of her entire life. She was outraged when she heard their reunion had to be delayed for a couple of days to inspect possible OSI and the Directorate presence.

She finally spotted him. From the look of him, he spotted her too. Part of her wanted to run and fly into his arms, hug and cuddle him, and embrace his warmth. But no, she won't do that. She won't let the boy think she is someone dependent. She will not show any weakness in front of him. To him, she will always have to be strong and sound.

So, contrary to her heart's desire, she just slowly walked toward him. Lelouch did the same.

Approaching Lelouch, C.C. noticed that he grew a lot taller than when she last saw him. The boys at his age really grow fast. Although he grew up, he was still kind of cute. Well, sort of.

"Lelouch." C.C. called her contractor.

"C.C.." Lelouch replied.

Pairs of amber and amethyst eyes met each other. After a moment, the witch smirked, and the demon smiled.

* * *

Lelouch left his bodyguards and other entourages far away and came alone. They wanted to spend some time alone with each other before they return to his place together. They started to walk side by side along the street.

Lelouch reached out for C.C.'s hand and linked their fingers.

C.C. didn't refuse.

They walked together, enjoying each other's presence for a while. Time flew like a wind as they caught up on each other's lives. As they drew closer to a government house, the sun was setting, and the streets became nearly empty.

"C.C." He said softly.

She turned her face to look at him.

"Thank you." Lelouch told his accomplice.

She raised her eyebrows. "For what?"

He had a warm smile on his face.

"For everything. For saving my life countless times, for granting me Geass, for being you."

He stopped walking and gazed on her face.

"And most of all, for being a purpose of my life."

She lowered her head and looked at the ground.

"You have become quite a skilled lady killer, haven't you, boya."

Her voice was unemotional as usual, but Lelouch could see through her mask.

He wrapped her waist with his left arm and used his right hand to turn her head. She resisted slightly, but he managed to do so.

There were tears gathered in her eyes.

He could not help but smile while looking at her. He lowered his head and dragged hers.

She shivered as their lips met. It was like drinking from an oasis after wandering aimlessly through the desert.

She wrapped her arms around his head and hanged to him tightly. As their tongues were intertwined, she tried her best to embrace his presence. Her head nearly exploded while his breath, his gaze and his warmth passed through her body.

Eventually, they pulled away and regained their breath.

Lelouch asked her, looking at her blissful face. "So, did I make you smile?"

Still wrapping her arms around his neck, C.C. could not repress a laugh. She replied amusedly. "Hmm, I don't know. Maybe we should try it again."

"Gladly."

Under the glow of the setting sun, two lovers kissed each other again.

* * *

Author's Note: Once again, Thank you for your supportive reviews. I really appreciate them. I will try to keep up with your expectations.

By the way, the content isn't against the current rating, right? I have to be sure, just in case.


	8. Refection

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing -_

* * *

Lelouch was half awake. From the dim light filtered through the curtain, he knew it was morning. He had a sound sleep last night.

It was a luxury he could not afford in his previous life. He had rarely taken a full sleep during those days. He had dozens of work to do, like illegal late night gambling, leading resistance, living the double life, and so on.

There was another luxury he could afford in his new life compared to his old one. He thought about his lover. He could not help but smile while thinking of her. He thought about her sagacity and wisdom, her beauty and charm. Sometimes, real life is even better than the sweetest of the dreams.

He couldn't ask for a better girlfriend.

They were accomplices, contractors, partners, and lovers.

She will be at his side, and he will be at hers.

He turned his body to get out of his bed and then froze.

He searched his memory to find whether or not he accidentally used his Geass on collective unconsciousness when he was thinking 'She will be at his side and he will be at hers.'

He didn't.

Then why was she in his bed? He clearly remembered that he had assigned her to a new room.

But, she was lying on his bed, sleeping. Her long emerald hair was covering her half-naked, supple and slender body.

Between her long hair and unbuttoned blouse, he could see her scar, a flaw in her perfect body.

Without realizing, he stretched his hand to reach for her scar.

She flinched as his fingers touched her soft skin.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at his stretched hand, then looked up to meet his eyes.

He averted her gaze.

Lelouch was used to seeing her wearing skimpy clothes. However, their revised relationship made things complicated for him.

He cared for her. Even more than he was in the past.

He cherished her. His love was true and steadfast.

She turned her body towards his direction. Her green locks slid down on her body.

A distance between them was so close, he could distinguish her long eyelashes one by one.

"What do you want from me, cherry boy?"

He felt her soft breath reaching him.

 _'Is she seducing me, or just messing with me?'_

It didn't matter now. He wanted her.

He raised his hand and lifted her hair. He gently stroked her cheek.

Then he stopped. There was a knock on the door.

"Brother, are you awake? Breakfast is ready." It was Nunnally.

"I'm coming!" Lelouch quickly got out of the bed and left the room to see his adorable sister. His mind was already set to another happy day with Nunnally.

C.C. narrowed her eyes.

* * *

C.C. came out from the room. From the look of it, something was making her discontent.

When she arrived at the breakfast table, Lelouch and Nunnally were already eating the food.

"Miss C.C.? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Long time no see, Nunnally."

Nunnally was surprised to see C.C. again. It had been a while since C.C. left, and Nunnally was unaware of the fact she was going to live with them.

"Nunnally, could you please don't tell anyone about C.C.? Especially to mother? And Clovis too?" Lelouch pleaded with her sister.

Nunnally was curious about the request, but she didn't ask him the reason behind it. He was always right.

Meanwhile, C.C. frowned at the sight of the breakfast table.

"Lelouch, didn't I tell you I want pizza for every meal?"

"You did."

"Then where is it?"

"You came late, so Nunnally and I ate the most of it." Lelouch said while picking up the piece.

Her frown grew deeper.

She glared at Lelouch, who is now boastfully biting the last remaining pizza.

She menacingly approached him and inclined her head towards him while holding his head with her two hands. He nearly choked as her tongue invaded his mouth and drew in what was inside it.

"Mm, chewy." After licking her lips, C.C. said with a satisfying tone.

While Lelouch was abstracted, she managed to snatch away the remaining piece from his hand. She finally sat down and started to eat.

Nunnally covered her face with her hands but watched the entire affair through the gap between her fingers.

 _'Oh, my. Am I looking at my future sister-in-law?'_

Lelouch was beyond embarrassed. His face was bright red, and if he could, he would be crawling under a rock. Servants were under the command of Geass, but it didn't matter to him. The last person he wanted to witness this was Nunnally.

"Nunnally, I..."

While he was desperately thinking of a reasonable excuse for the situation, Nunnally said with an understanding tone.

"Lelouch, it's okay. I understand. You two look sweet together. And of course, your secret is safe with me." Nunnally was kind as ever, but it only made him more ashamed.

"I...Argh!"

Part of him wanted to scream to tell her that keeping C.C. a secret is because of megalomaniac plan that siblings' parents are planning, not because of their relationship. But it would be a shameful lie.

"…I will be in my office. I have a work to do."

Frustrated, he retreated himself to work. He will bury himself in piles of paperwork to get out of this shame.

"I will go around the settlement with Anya! See you at the dinner!" Nunnally cheerfully said behind his back.

* * *

Lelouch's private office was extravagant. Clovis spared no expenses made the room over to his taste. Fancy paintings were hanging on the wall, and the floor was covered with a beautiful Persian carpet. But Lelouch paid no attention to it. Sitting behind at his rich, mahogany desk, he was fiercely processing the paperwork.

He began to solve the urgent matters first. There were matters in Pendragon that need his attention. He had no intention to let go of his power and influence just because he is away from the capital.

Then there were requests from Clovis, most of them were trivial, but one cannot keep viceroy to wait.

While he was busy working, the door slowly opened, and a lone figure entered the office.

Lelouch put down the paper he was reading and stared at the intruder.

"You." He said with a menacing voice.

If any other person heard his current voice and faced his stare, they would rather want to face the Grim Reaper than him. However, the intruder paid no heed to it. She just casually walked in.

Lelouch sighed. Although she made him embarrassed in front of his sister, he didn't have the heart to get angry at her.

Besides, it was his fault that he ate her share of pizza.

"Listen, it was my bad. I already ordered servants to serve extra pizzas from now on. It won't happen again." He offered reconciliation to her.

"Do you think I did it because of pizza?" She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Did you not?"

"Just...nevermind." She grabbed a chair and slumped into it.

 _The boy was hopeless._

She turned her interest to his work instead.

"So? What were you looking at?"

Lelouch blinked a couple of times. Did he say something wrong? Well, she didn't seem to care about it, then it suits his book.

Sub-viceroy of Area 11 held out an official document in his hand.

"Clovis want my response on this. It is an invitation from the Chinese Consulate. Consul invited Clovis and me to a party. It will be rude if I turn down the offer."

"I hope nothing serious happens at this time. It was a total mess last time when I was there." C.C. commented.

Lelouch smirked at her joke, then explained the situation. "Current consul is no High Eunuch, practically nobody when Chinese politics are concerned. We need a powerful person in that position for our interest. Or at least I need to meet someone in power, privately." His eyes glimmered while saying the last sentence.

He clarified his intention. "Trying to elevate him to a powerful position will be a risky move. Replacing him will be an easier solution."

"I guess the Chinese Consulate will receive a new consul soon." She said in a casual manner.

Lelouch replied with a grin.

He put the invitation aside then pick up the next document. "Clovis also wants me too...expand my royal guard." He mused over the fact. "I really want to. I had little time to recruit them. It is necessary that their numbers be enough to carry out their own military operation in the near future. But as much as I want to do it, without a captain, they don't have a proper chain of command."

"Can't you just appoint anyone?"

"Well, Jeremiah already declined the position, and I have no intention to appoint anyone less capable than him." He said firmly. "I have a couple of candidates in my mind, but..."

C.C. figured out who he was talking about.

Lelouch leaned back in his chair.

His queen and his knight. He couldn't possibly neglect them.

"Did you find out his whereabouts?" Lelouch asked C.C.. She was gathering information during her hiding.

"I have narrowed it down to two. He is with either Six Houses of Kyoto or Japanese Liberation Front."

 _'Meddling the past really changes the future a lot.'_ He thought to himself.

Leaning back in his chair, Lelouch considered his options. Approaching JLF now will be like stirring up a hornet's nest. Six Houses of Kyoto on the other hand...

* * *

Ministry of domestic affairs had become a hive of activity. The staff busily engaged in their work. Well, they were not the only ones who were busy. Newly appointed sub-viceroy, Prince Lelouch, had ordered an audit over an entire administration of Area 11, and the ministry was no exception.

While the staff was busily preparing for the upcoming inspection, vice minister broke into a cold sweat on his seat.

If it is a regular inspection, scrutinized by ordinary audit division, well-placed bribe and pulling some strings will do the trick.

However, sub-viceroy had the reputation of being a perfectionist and strict person. And he put his own men in charge.

If the prince finds out the vice minister's wrongdoings, he is doomed.

He had to find a way out to cover up a missing account, as fast as he can. And that was only the tip of the iceberg.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

It seemed like an eternity before someone answered the phone.

"Mister Kirihara? It's me."

* * *

Author's Note: Good job, Nunnally! You successfully prevented this fic from changing its rating. (Or perhaps not?)

*Sigh*…I think it is true that author's situation affects the content of the writing. Just like those staffs at the ministry, I have many works to be done until the end of the year. I will probably upload only one more chapter within 2017.


	9. Red

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

Kallen returned home from a meeting with the resistance. While Naoto and few others were gone to Kyushu for several days to meet up with one of their suppliers, the rest of the resistance were preparing for their next move. The meeting was…not constructive. Even though she held them dearly, most of the members were eager and energetic just like herself, but not levelheaded nor charismatic. Naoto was the closest one they had as a leader, and with him out of the town, not much progress had been made.

Passing through the gate and the yard, she noticed a fabulous black limousine was parked in front of the manor. It was not one of her family's.

 _'Must be one of her lovers'.'_ Kallen scorned while thinking of her stepmother.

Her father was participating in important business deals in the other Areas. During his absence, his wife drew in her lovers to the manor. Kallen and Naoto were aware of that, but they didn't want to pry it too much and tried to ignore as much as they can. They also had a secret, working as resistance members.

Without a word, she quietly entered the manor. She wanted to see the wretches' faces when she enters the scene of their affair. Two siblings and their stepmother tried to ignore each other's presence, but that didn't mean Kallen can't enjoy the chance to give humiliation to her unfaithful stepmother.

'What kind of guy she brought this time? Probably another young noble with a pretty face.' Mrs. Stadtfeld never laid eyes on someone less than a noble.

Kallen heard the woman's laughter. She frowned at her stepmother's debauchery. She approached the sound of their voice. As she drew closer to the location, she heard a man's sensual voice as well.

 _'Just as I suspected. Doesn't she have any shame?'_

She stormed into a drawing room, where the voices were coming from. At the sound of her entrance, Mrs. Stadtfeld and her guest turned around towards her direction.

 _'See? She already ditched her last lover. As always, she switched to a more young and good-looking one.'_

The man was young and good-looking indeed. He was young, a high schooler at best, and stunningly handsome. He must have infatuated many women with that pretty face of-.

 _Wait._

"Eh? L,Lelouch?"

It was him. Kallen recognized his appearance after all those years. They had met only once seven years ago, but the prince had left a very strong impression on her.

"Ah, Kallen. Where have you been? Prince Lelouch came to visit you and has been waiting for you quite some time." Mrs. Stadtfeld gave a mild and friendly scolding to her stepdaughter.

"I don't mind, Mrs. Stadtfeld. It was I who insisted to wait without calling her, and you were a very gracious host too."

"Your Highness' compliment flatters me. It was an honor to make your acquaintance." She replied politely.

"The honor is all mine." He gave her a lavish smile.

"Now that my daughter is here, I will take my leave." She respectfully bowed to the prince.

Before leaving, Mrs. Stadtfeld gave Kallen a serious glare, clearly meaning 'Don't screw this up'.

After the door was closed, Lelouch slumped down on the couch.

"She was unbearable, but I had worse conversation partners."

"Lelouch, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing? I came to see you and Naoto of course. You two hadn't responded to my correspondences for a while. What happened?"

Kallen couldn't say anything. After she and Naoto joined the resistance, they felt a sense of guilt. They felt like they were betraying his friendship. Lelouch was always kind to them, but he is a prince of the Empire they secretly fight against. They could not write anything to him in all conscience.

"Perhaps you got annoyed by me?"

Before it's too late, she managed to come up with a lie. "No, no! It must be mailmen's mistake. You know how clumsy they are."

"Is that so?" He said thoughtfully. "It won't be a problem anymore."

He casually continued. "It is not public knowledge yet, but I had been appointed as sub-viceroy of this Area. I will make sure nothing like that happens again."

"Oh, I guess congratulations are in order."

 _Congratulations be damned._ The resistance has to fight Lelouch from now on. That was not what she had hoped.

"Thanks. Where is Naoto?"

"He went on a trip to the countryside with his friends. He will come back by next week." It was an excuse they told their family and friends. Kallen hoped Lelouch doesn't use his authority to verify the information.

"What a shame. Say hello to him for me, won't you?"

Kallen nodded vigorously with an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Oh, I almost forgot about another purpose of my visit. It happened to be I entered the student council of Ashford Academy. The new semester started, but you didn't show up, so I come to check on that too."

"I was…sick. I have a chronic health problem."

 _Great._ She wasn't aware she had to act like an invalid in front of him.

"Really? I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of that. You looked perfectly fine just now." He seemed slightly surprised.

She immediately began coughing profusely. She put her hand on her forehead. "Sorry, I feel lousy all of a sudden. I was born weak." She looked furtively at him while stumbling on purpose.

He was barely holding back his laughter. Kallen dropped to her knees in dejection. He was not buying it.

"It's fine. I often cut class myself. I completely understand. Although you should have come up with a better excuse than that. Looking frail never suits you." He chuckled.

"Well, what do you know of me? I may be really sick, you know." She ditched her charade. She said out loud with her arms crossed.

"I had seen Clovis feigning illness to get away from his tutor. You should have seen that too. You might have learned a thing or two from him."

Kallen silently grumbled. On the one hand, he didn't suspect her of engaging illegal activities. On the other hand, she should go back to school.

"*Sigh*…You got me. Will I get a bad mark on my school record?" She didn't care a bit about the record, but she should at least feign interest in it.

"Well, I am here to check you, not to drag you in chains (Kallen startled as he said this.) just because you skipped some classes. As I said, I too skip them often. I am sure you have a valid reason to do so as well."

Kallen almost snapped at him what possible valid reason did he have, but she was smart enough not to ask the question which will undoubtedly come back and bite herself.

However, like reading her mind, Lelouch revealed his reasons. "In my case, I often rest my mind and body from meaningless labor and other trivial stuff, or go on some adventures with my dear friend, Rivalz." Only later did she learn that 'meaningless labor' was P.E. class and this 'adventure' of theirs was illegal gambling.

"With my seat at the student council and my authority as a sub-viceroy, it can be done with little difficulty. Hmm, if you plan to continue your escapade, maybe I can be of some help on that. What do you think?"

It was an offer she could not refuse. "Really? I would gladly accept. Wouldn't it be a trouble for you?"

Lelouch lifted a finger with a smirk.

"It won't be a trouble at all, but there is one condition."

* * *

Tokyo had been the largest city in Japan before the invasion, and it still was, although its inhabitants were changed. Britannians had built a fancy settlement for themselves, and the original owners of the city were kicked out and thrown into the ghetto, the war-torn ruins of the old city. When watched from above, one might notice the city was divided into the bright blue settlement and the gloomy grey ghetto. Clovis was an architectural visionary, but Elevens were neglected from his vision.

Lelouch and Kallen were walking one of the better parts of the ghetto. In exchange for his abuse of power on her behalf, he wanted her as a guide. Kallen knew the place like the back of her hand, but she shouldn't openly show her knowledge to anyone. But Lelouch, well, he wasn't just anyone. He already knew she was half-Japanese who lived here before the war, and something was making her uncomfortable when lying to him. And she will guide only the portion of the ghetto anyway, nowhere near the resistance headquarter and hideouts.

Strolling around, they shared their stories of the past each other. Eventually, the topic came to the war.

"The scars of the war still have not cured yet." Lelouch said grimly after looked around the place.

"It will never be cured. No one can cure it. The people lost their freedom, their rights, and their name. So Naoto and I formed-" She bit her lips. Lelouch was talented at making his companion comfortable. She hated herself for letting her guard down and at the same time, lying to him.

"So Naoto and I, former Japanese citizens, have to live as Britannians. Others are not so lucky."

"Clovis did nothing to improve the situation, and it was I who vouched for him for the viceroy." Lelouch said apologetically. It was the best choice he could make at the time, but that did not change the fact that he was partly responsible. "You know what the most ridiculous part is? Compared to the rule of the other Areas, Clovis' rule is considered as a benevolent one."

"If you feel bad, then are you going to do something about it?"

"I am and I will." He sighed. "But, even if I do something, regardless of my intention, it will be still one of the overlords' handouts. To improve their situation, Japanese have to step up for themselves."

"Still, I am glad that you care about us, I mean, them." She prepared her next words carefully. "I heard several resistance groups are fighting against Britannia. What do you think of them? Aren't they stepping up for themselves?" Kallen tried her best to maintain neutral expression while saying the words.

"I don't have neither good nor bad opinion about them. I will have to stop them, though."

"Because they are opposing your rule."

He shook his head. "No. Because they are doing it wrong."

"So you are one of those types who put the methods upon the results." She narrowed her eyes.

"What? No. You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty." He rejected her accusation flatly. "While I commend their spirits, it is true that they don't get the results in the first place. Sure, they may achieve some small victories here and there, but what will that lead them? Britannia thinks they are nothing more than nuisances. The general public thinks they are just another news in their newspaper unless the terror itself knock on their doorstep. Current resistances are throwing away their lives to achieve nothing."

"Oh yeah? You think you can do better?" Losing her control, she snapped at him abruptly, but Lelouch didn't care about it. Instead, he mused over the irony.

"Most definitely. Although I should wear a mask and use codename to hide my identity. Then I will have to present myself as a symbol of justice to differentiate myself from the other resistances. I will have to prove myself first, but when I prove that I can deliver the results, the rest will be easy. Give me months, I will rally Japanese into open rebellion. Give me another year, then I will unite the world against the Empire, and I won't stop until…"

He stopped to regain his breath.

"…until I obliterate Britannia." Then he realized that he was carried away too much. "*Cough*…It is all just assumptions and hypotheses of course. I will never do such a thing, and nothing like that can actually happen."

There was an uneasy silence after that. Lelouch was reproaching himself for unintentionally revealing his past secrets in front of her, again. And Kallen was slightly taken aback by overwhelming emotions from the prince who had such a cool and gentle demeanor.

She tried to break the silence with a question about what he meant, but she was interrupted by an unexpected encounter.

"Hey, Kallen! What's up?"

When Lelouch turned to the direction of the voice, he saw three Japanese. Kallen lowered her head with hopelessness.

 _'Tamaki, you idiot!_

Tamaki, Minami, and Yoshida found out Kallen was with someone else, but it was too late to turn back. Lelouch already greeted them preemptively.

"Oh, are you Kallen's friends? Nice to meet you." He offered his hand to them.

"Oh, uh-huh." After looking at his hand and his face alternately for a moment, they shook his hands one by one. Not even they, the resistance through and through, could spit on his smiling face. The bigger reason was, any hostile act might cause unwanted harm to Kallen.

The three were uncertain. First, the boy was clearly a Britannian. Second, from the look of his appearance, he was a noble or one of some similar sorts. And third, he is Kallen's acquaintance. The combined facts made it difficult for them to decide their course of action.

"Why don't you join us? Any friend of Kallen is a friend of mine. It has been a long time since Kallen and I last met. It would be appreciated if you can join us and talk about how she fared."

Being acquainted with the prince would be considered as an honor, but to members of the resistance, it is a death sentence. She can't let that happen. Kallen shook her head vigorously from behind his back. Even Tamaki should get the message out of it.

Recognizing their hesitation, Lelouch encouraged them. "Really, I don't mind more company. Kallen, do you?" Lelouch turned to see her.

Kallen quickly halted her head from shaking and replied.

"No, of course not, but I am pretty sure they are busy with their own business. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, she is right. We are just passing through." Minami said woodenly like reading out loud a poorly written fiction. The other two eagerly nodded.

"Oh, well. Then I can't keep you here." Lelouch sounded disappointed. "I wish we meet again someday. My name is Lelouch, by the way. Kallen and I met before the war." After introducing himself, he looked at them expectantly to do the same.

"Hey, Lelouch! You got a second?" Kallen quickly interjected before things got out of control and they reveal their identities. She wasn't sure they possessed enough wits to not say their real names. She can't let her comrades reveal their identities in front of the Britannian prince.

"What is it, Ka-" He turned back to see her, but something completely took him off-guard.

For once, the all-seeing and all-knowing attitude of Lelouch vi Britannia was broken.

Kallen looked at the three over Lelouch's shoulders. They were leaving, without missing the opportunity. She owed them a lot of explanations about why she had to go through all these troubles.

But first, she had to deal with Lelouch.

When Lelouch finally regained his senses, he seemed distant.

All he said was, "What was that for?"

"I am sorry. I am as shocked as you are. It was an accident." She apologized to him, feigning innocence.

"I see." Lelouch nodded.

Kallen was trying to make up some excuses in case Lelouch asked her why she called him in the first place, but he didn't even bother. In fact, it seemed he forgot about the whole other people who just left as well.

Lelouch was just standing there, gazing at her.

Seeing him, Kallen could recall why he left so much strong impression on her. Now, he was looking at her exactly the same way as he did when they first met in seven years ago. She couldn't quite put the finger on it, but Lelouch had acted differently towards her than most people. She was not an expert when feeling emotions of the others, and yet, when facing Lelouch, she had been able to sense his remorse, or perhaps regret? But why on earth he would feel that way? She thought it was her delusion, but here he goes again.

Lelouch finally opened his mouth.

"I am afraid it's rather late. Let us return to the settlement."

While escorting her back to the manor, he was unusually silent.

Heading back to viceroy's palace in the limousine, Lelouch was lost in thought.

* * *

He only visited her to check up on her if she was okay, but the last incident made things complicated.

It brought back memories, painful, sad, nostalgic and sweet ones. If he stayed a moment longer, he couldn't hold back his secret to her anymore. So he just left.

It was difficult for him to wear the mask in front of her. If it is required, he could weep for his enemies' misfortune and grin while facing the direst difficulties. Hell, he even used Geass to Nunnally once and made fun of her about it. None other than Nunnally! However, to Kallen, the best mask he could come up to hide his emotions was a blank one, and even then, he always let some words like 'Kallen, you have to live.' or 'Farewell, Kallen.' slip away.

He sank into the seat. He spent rest of his time reminiscing during the ride.

* * *

Kallen was lying on her bed, thinking about what she had been through today. The day was a total mess. She thought resistance meeting without Naoto was a thing, but it was nothing compared to the visit of the eleventh prince of the Empire. And he even came across with some of the resistance members! It might have been a total disaster if she hadn't intervened in time.

But something was niggling her.

Why didn't she just tell he was a prince in front of them? If she had told them he was a man with authority, they must have stayed out of the trouble.

Furthermore, why did she kiss him? There must have been another way to distract him.

She soon found out the answer herself.

Even though Lelouch was a cool and calm person, he was still a young boy with the same age as her so he wouldn't have maintained his composure and, he actually couldn't. But he is also quite smart, so any other attempt to distract him might have failed and raised suspicion. That's all.

 _'Yep. That must be it. There is no other possible explanation.'_ Kallen thought to herself.

 _'There can be no other reason at all.'_

* * *

Author's Note: This took long enough. I barely make the deadline that I promised.

Kallen made her reappearance. As much as I want to speed up their relationship, it will take at least six chapters, or more (most likely) when I can deliver what you expect.

Since this is the last update this year, maybe I should write something more in the note. First, a few of the reviewers pointed out there are some errors. I am sorry, grammar has never been my strong suit. I occasionally edit past chapters when I find and recognize one. So there may be some minor word changes here and there when you reread the story.

Regarding the matter of romance, as the tag indicates, this fic contains LelouchXCCXKallen. There will be no more love interests to Lelouch. My writing is pedestrian so this fic will degrade when I add any more romantic relationships. I know some of you concern about adding Kallen will degrade the fic, and I am aware of it, too. However, I already announced it, so I can't take it back now. It will be breaking the promise. Sorry.

Also, some of you made some excellent speculations and suggestions about the story. Well, I can't say anything contains spoilers, but some are really close to the future plot and provide insights to me.

To sum up, I am always grateful for all your reviews. They are improving this fic. I really appreciate them.

That being said, I think this is enough of romantic comedies. Off to intrigues we go!


	10. Reception

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

Female members of Ashford Academy student council were passing the time at the clubhouse after school hours. It was not that they intentionally summoned female members only. It happened to be Lelouch and Rivalz were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are Lelouch and Rivalz?" Nina asked, leaving her eyes from a science journal she was reading.

"Hmm...Where could Lelouch be? Perhaps he is meeting with his secret lover? Dating with a certain redhead, maybe?"

Nunnally made a wry smile at Milly's mischievous words. Nunnally's keen sense caught Shirley stiffening her body a little.

Ever since Lelouch and Nunnally enrolled in the academy, the student council president tried to find out Lelouch's love interest or love affair, if it exists. She doubled her effort when Kallen came back to the academy. Lelouch was very gentle towards her, even more than his already kind attitude towards the others. Well, knowing Lelouch's girlfriend, Nunnally thought Lelouch and Kallen were just friendly peers. However, many girls who were having their eyes on Lelouch felt differently. Nunnally had no intention to tell Milly the identity of Lelouch's girlfriend, though. She promised to keep C.C. a secret, and even though she loved Milly dearly, her brother always came first.

"Brother and Rivalz went to gambling."

However, her brother was not meeting with C.C. now, so no harm done, right?

"Again? Seriously, Rivalz is becoming a bad influence on Lulu." Milly pouted.

"Yeah!" Shirley agreed. "Who knows what will happen to them. I heard the place they visit was a dangerous place, nothing like normal casinos."

Nunnally did nothing but only made cute smile to them. She knew her brother always loved any matches involving wits. There was a high chance that it was him who brought there Rivalz.

Furthermore, apart from her great love for Lelouch, Nunnally knew her brother was one of the most dangerous individuals in the world. His opponent was the one who should be careful. She didn't worry about her brother a bit.

There was no way Lelouch could get into trouble.

* * *

Lelouch and Rivalz triumphantly left the place. They skinned every shilling out of their opponents.

Lelouch was satisfied. He felt most joy when overthrowing more powerful opponent than himself. However, ever since he returned, there were simply not enough enemies worthy of his attention. At least, when he was gambling on their turf on their terms and beat them, he could feel a token of accomplishment.

They headed towards the location where Rivalz parked his vehicle. When they reached there, however, something unexpected happened.

A man armed with a knife came out of nowhere and attacked them.

Two boys leaped in surprise, but the assailant was subdued by royal guards in the blink of an eye. It was wise of Lelouch to let several of his guards follow him in plain clothes when he was visiting the place with poor public security.

Lelouch quickly recovered his composure. It was hardly an assassination. It was more like a mugging, and a poor one at that.

The assailant was a Japanese man with dirty clothes. Lelouch was able to detect something more about the man from his behavior.

Trembling body and dilated pupils. They were clear symptoms of refrain addiction.

Refrain. The highly addictive drug induces its user to hallucinate pleasant memories. While Britannian government officially prohibited its uses, it was an open secret that they used them as a truth serum. There was also a conspiracy theory that the local governments of some Areas neglect, or even secretly promote usage of the drug to 'tame' local Numbers. Area 11 was not an exception. From past experiences, Lelouch knew corrupt officials of the Area were secretly involved with drug dealers.

"Your Highness! Are you injured?" One of the guards asked.

"You saw it. I am perfectly fine."

Rivalz was surprised but looked okay overall. "Whoa. I have never seen an assassin."

"I don't think that's the case. It seems he wanted money for Refrain. He must have seen us winning, and went ahead of us to ambush."

There might be other possibilities, but unless the man was a master actor who can deceive Lelouch's keen, discerning eyes, he was a just miserable criminal who desperately need money for his next shot.

Rivalz gave a shrug. "Well, I have never seen a person who attacks others for drugs, too." He began to drag out his motorbike.

"Me neither." Lelouch recalled his memories. "Wait. I take that back. In fact, I have."

"Really? What happened?"

"I was just wandering the abandoned district of the city, and then I encountered an Eleven group led by a Britannian noble beating up another Eleven who can't pay for Refrain they were selling."

"I guess you interfered on the weak's behalf."

"You know me too well. Yes, that's right. I just cannot quit flaunting my pride, you know."

"So, what did you do?"

"I made the noble do push-ups."

"Ha. Good one, Lelouch. I almost fell for it." He thought Lelouch was making up a tale to relieve his tension.

Lelouch simply shrugged. "Anyway, I think it will be better if we split up. Sorry that I can't accompany you, but you see..." He pointed at the subdued man.

"Will you be all right?"

"I will be fine." He assured his friend. "See you."

Rivalz nodded back. "See you. And be safe." He cannot hide his concern.

Lelouch looked at Rivalz until he and his motorbike were out of the sight.

"Now...what should I do with you." Lelouch said with a cold, emotionless tone.

Recognizing he messed up the wrong boy, the man was shivering, unable to do anything.

Lelouch lost his interest. He turned his back, leaving the man's fate into his guards.

"P,Please, I need the money. I can't live without it. I...I will do anything!"

Any sensible man would have feared what punishment might befall him, not worrying about the money for the drug. The man was clearly broken. However, even broken man can be an asset. A certain idea passed through Lelouch's mind.

"Anything, you say?" His eyes turned into crimson red like the burning fires of hell, as he turned his head towards the man's direction.

* * *

Viceroy and his company arrived at the Consulate of Chinese Federation in Area 11. The Consulate was located at the outskirts of Tokyo, beyond the settlement and the ghetto.

Lelouch eyed a group of people who were carrying cameras and other equipment. One particular producer, a tall man with blonde ponytail caught his eye. Without losing his posture, he silently whispered to his brother while walking.

"So, you called in media after all."

Clovis made a fabulous smile towards the Consul and other diplomats who came to greet them. He too replied silently.

"Why not? Lelouch, you should stop avoiding the media. They are one of the keystones of our rule."

Lelouch grumbled. He never had trouble with the public attention. Some might say he enjoyed it. It was just that today's event made things complicated. There will be a huge scandal. Soon, they will have to censor every footage of today's event. Well, at a pinch, he can always rely on his Geass.

Consul was a fat man at his 50s. He greeted Lelouch and Clovis profusely.

"It is an honor to finally meet you." Lelouch and the Consul shook hands.

Actually, the Consul had met Lelouch before. It was just that he couldn't remember it.

The company was led to a banquet hall richly ornamented in the Chinese style. Dinner was also Chinese cuisine, adjusted to Britannian taste, nothing too extraordinary nor bizarre.

During the banquet, the Consul was very jovial to two royals, although he seemed only interested in his personal gains than bilateral cooperation between Britannia and China. Lelouch felt less guilty about what he is going to do, which will ruin the man's career.

Now post-meal tea was about to be served. Lelouch eyed the surroundings and the people. The Consul was still trying to coax Clovis into his behalf. Knowing Clovis, Lelouch knew Clovis was feigning interest but ignoring most of the dialogues. He was looking at the paintings in the room, but clearly unimpressed.

One of the servers approached and served them tea. Lelouch recognized the man. He made his move.

"Excuse me, consul. I must commend the servers for their impeccable services. Are they consulate staffs?"

Consul thought over for a moment if it would be better for him to lie and take the credit. But he decided it is better to tell the truth. "No. They are hiring help for this day, from local...Japanese." The Consul tried his best not to provoke Britannians. Apparently, the Federation still recognizes Japanese government in exile as a legitimate one. "We don't retain much personnel here at the Consulate. But, I am glad you like their services. I hired each one of them after an interview and directed them myself." He didn't forget to add something to add to his credit. Yes, he hired them himself, didn't he? Although he couldn't quite remember...

"I see." Lelouch waved to the man who just served him a tea. "It must be tiresome to do all those work. As a token of my appreciation for your fine services, I want you to drink this." Lelouch passed him over the cup. "It must be quite refreshing. It really possesses a unique aroma."

Clovis rolled his eyes. 'How typical. Can't Lelouch stop being so altruistic just for one day?'

The server startled at Lelouch's words. "...I don't think that is appropriate, sir."

"I must insist. Drink. Now." Lelouch ordered with a firm and serious voice.

Everyone in the room sensed something was off. And now, the server was visibly shaking with panic.

Lelouch ordered the guards. "Seize him."

The rest of the meeting was canceled as they found deadly poison among the man's belongings after a thorough investigation.

* * *

Lelouch entered Clovis' office after interrogating the assassin. The room was even darker than the interrogation room he just left. Clovis was sitting behind his desk, furious.

"So? Found anything useful?" Viceroy asked his brother.

"Other employees were just unfortunate innocent bystanders. The assassin, well, he is denying every accusation against him, saying that he doesn't remember anything. Other than that, there is nothing much to say. He is an addict who is suffering heavy withdrawal effect of refrain. Considering that, it is possible he was hallucinating during the entire attempt."

"Hardly believable." Viceroy scoffed. "Don't say you buy that."

Lelouch nodded as an agreement. "Even if what he said was true, a simple drug addict cannot infiltrate the Chinese Consulate that easily. Unfortunately, after the long interrogation, he became unconscious, and I doubt we can extract any more information from him. He seems to know nothing more than he already revealed to us."

"This is unacceptable!" Clovis banged his desk with a clenched fist. "An assassination attempt against the members of the imperial family! Whoever plotted this assassination will pay dearly."

"About the conspirator, there are several possible suspects who might be behind this." Lelouch continued his briefing. "First, there are Elevens, obviously. However, if they truly plotted the assassination, they must have sent a trained assassin, not some random junkie you can found in a back alley. Also, they more likely have used explosive or guns to assure to kill and announced that it's their doing. I am skeptical that they are behind this. And of course, we can rule out a lone attempt by a crazed addict."

"I really should do something about those drugs. Anyway, who's next?"

"Then there are Chinese. It is possible that the faction which opposes the Federation's current diplomatic stance towards us might have caused this. Or one of the ambitious warlords."

"So you suspect Chinese are the culprit?"

"We can't rule out the possibility. However, I think they would be more tactful if they truly are behind this."

"I happen to agree with you. The Consul seemed oblivious to what was happening, and they will lose more than what they will gain." Clovis seemed unsatisfied. "However, even if they aren't behind this, they should pay for their lousy security. But the more important thing is, who had done it, then?"

"Well...there is a third suspect, but I think you won't like it."

"Spill. Now."

"Maybe one of our own is behind this. The imperial family."

"You don't say." However, contrary to his words, Clovis' expression remained unchanged like he was already expecting it.

"Oh, it is a distinct possibility." Sub-viceroy said as he eased his tension looking at viceroy's attitude. "To eliminate us out of the picture, but most likely, to undermine our power base. If the war were to break out between the Empire and China, Area 11 would become the battlefield."

"I see your point. So it didn't matter whether it succeeds or not."

Lelouch nodded.

"So, any suggestions on what should we do against whoever did this?"

"For now? Nothing. There is no proof to blame anyone. It is all just speculation based on circumstantial evidence. All we can do now is negotiation with the Chinese Federation. I already silenced the media, and Chinese will stay quiet if they have any senses."

"What if the mastermind reveals the secret, overthrow the negotiation?"

"Then we will know who is behind this."

"I guess you are right." Clovis admitted he could do nothing but let it go. "Then we should make the most out of the current situation."

* * *

The Chinese Federation reacted immediately to the ordeal. The Consul was summoned back to Luoyang, and they also agreed to Lelouch and Clovis' demand to elevate the Consulate to the Consulate General. A new Consul general was none other than one of the High Eunuchs. Privately, the Federation promised to redouble their effort to crack down narcotic smugglers to Area 11 as well.

The Federation was more than happy to sweep the matter under the rug. It will strike a massive blow to national prestige if the thing leaks out. Not to mention it will give the Empire casus belli for them. The entire affair was kept in secret between the Federation government and the viceroyalty of Area 11, and only the results of their negotiations were reported back to the Britannian homeland. So, to Schneizel, prime minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, the report was all of a sudden. Although it was pretty much evident who was behind this.

"Why would Lelouch do this?"

Kanon Maldini, Schneizel's most trusted subordinate, agreed to his analogy. Considering the importance of Area 11, it was rather late for Chinese to make such a move. The only difference between then and now was the new sub-viceroy. And, knowing Lelouch, Kanon also knew manipulating one of the world's superpower to one's whim is within Lelouch's caliber.

"Perhaps he wanted to present his influence to the court that Chinese are supporting him?"

However, Schneizel thought differently.

"No. He has more than enough capability to run for the throne himself. Not to mention the emperor who is crowned by the foreign power will not be accepted by the public."

Schneizel kept his calm appearance, but inwardly, he kept thinking of possible motives.

 _'Lelouch, what are you thinking?'_

Whatever his brother was scheming, he must know. Although Schneizel genuinely liked him, of all his brothers and sisters, Lelouch was the most dangerous one. Schneizel was busy, preparing for the upcoming war against EU, but he simply cannot let it slide.

"Keep me informed of any further developments."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

Author's Note: Technically, Lelouch is a prince, so indeed one of the imperial family is the culprit. Hehe.

Chinese Federation is a decentralized state. That's the impression I got from General Cao and India, at least. That state will be one of the things that will drive the story in part 3 and 4 if I ever manage to write that far.

It has been a while. The thing is, I was busy. I was sick, caught up the work I couldn't do while I was sick, fixed my computer, prepared to move to a new place and so on.

Sorry for the last chapter's mistakes. It was rushed. I may look for a beta, but I will be unavailable from mid of February to the end of March, so whether I do or do not it will have to wait. I will try to upload as many chapters as possible before that. As a first step, the next chapter will be uploaded within a day.


	11. Reconstruction

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

"Do you know why I summoned you?" Lelouch asked a man.

The man widened his collar with nervous tension.

"Your Highness, I can explain."

Lelouch stared at him.

"About what? Embezzlement, bribery, and tax evasion. You and your little group ate away Area 11 long enough." His voice was cold as ever. "I don't have time to waste on you."

The door slid, open and a couple of soldiers came in.

"Your Highness-" Vice Minister tried to protest, but Lelouch paid no attention.

"Take him away."

After the man had been dragged away, Lelouch visited viceroy's office to see Clovis. The viceroy had been in no mood to do anything when Lelouch last saw him. Lelouch had never seen Clovis so angry before.

Now, Clovis was just spent up. Upon seeing Lelouch, Clovis opened his mouth. After a while, he was finally able to say something.

"I never thought they would act behind my back." His voice was out of energy. "Are you finished dealt with them?"

Lelouch nodded.

"I am glad to have you here."

"That's the reason why I am here, to assist you. Remember?"

"Yes, I appreciate that." Clovis made a bitter smile.

"So, if you are in a mood to discuss, I want to talk about the project that I proposed earlier…"

Clovis felt ill at ease. He knew Lelouch was using reciprocity to make him feel obliged to listen to the proposition. However, even if Clovis was aware of the fact that Lelouch was using a cheap psychological tactic to influence him, he could not in good conscience reject his brother.

But at least he should try. "You mean ghetto redevelopment project? Is that really necessary? And look at the numbers…just how many zeros are here?"

"Now that those embezzlers are dealt with, I think we could afford that much."

"What if our political opponents use this against us? It could be shown as a sign of weakness."

"It has been five years since you became the viceroy of this area. And yet, Area 11 is still one of the problematic areas of the Empire. If our opponents use anything against us, it would be that fact. We need a drastic measure to improve the situation."

"Can't we just, let's say, drive Numbers into somewhere isolated, not to cause any trouble?"

"You mean what you have been doing until now? Aren't they suffering enough?" Lelouch said distastefully.

"Okay, I can see your point, but…" Clovis tried to think of a counterargument but failed to make any. Lelouch was always better than him when it comes to reasoning.

"Was I ever wrong before?"

"No." Clovis sighed. "Alright, I will consider it."

Lelouch curled his lip. "It is a better idea than building a theme park anyway."

"Hey!"

* * *

Lelouch was led to a large room.

"Impressive view." Lelouch commented. Below him was Mt. Fuji complex, the world's largest sakuradite mining facility.

"I am glad you like it." Taizo Kirihara, the founder of Kirihara industries and the head of NAC, greeted sub-viceroy. He personally distasted the view, but he can say anything if mere words can hide his true intentions.

While tea was being served, the old businessman eyed the prince cautiously. In spite of Lelouch's young age, Kirihara didn't underestimate Lelouch and kept his nerves up to prepare whatever the sub-viceroy throws at him. He knew Lelouch was not only Clovis' political ally, but also the true mastermind behind Clovis.

When they finally became alone, he made the first move.

"To what do I owe this honor? You didn't need to come all the way from Tokyo. I would have gladly visited the viceroy's palace if you had summoned me." Kirihara broke out in a cold sweat while saying the words. NAC and former vice minister were close business associates. Vice Minister and his group's corrupted behavior was used for their advantage. Kyoto used this connection to support resistance movement, and undermine anti-resistance operations. However, after the vice minister was arrested, it was a matter of time that the scope of the investigation reach them. He and the other leaders of the Kyoto houses feared the worst, but the private visit from the sub-viceroy might not be the case.

Lelouch took the initiative.

"I believed it would be impolite of me to ask you to come since I was going to make a request. If you didn't know it yet, the vice minister of domestic affairs had been arrested for embezzlement and other illegal activities not long ago. I heard he had close ties with NAC, is that true?"

"Yes, he was, but I didn't know he was involved in illegal activities. Our relationship was that of one between a bureaucrat and businessmen, nothing more."

Kirihara's voice didn't even falter. However, contrary to his calm attitude, his mind was busy trying to read sub-viceroy's intention.

' _How much does he know?'_

Though Lelouch didn't seem to mind his answer.

"Anyway, with him and his clique out of the picture, viceroyalty is going to do what couldn't be done due to the hampering of this 'enemies within'. The particular project I have in mind could use some financial support."

Kirihara realized the purpose of Lelouch's visit.

Of course. He should have expected this. Despite saying otherwise, that was always what Britannians wanted. Money and resources. He was willing to cooperate in certain degree if that is what is required to get him off the hook. Instead of giving a share of the profit to vice minister, NAC has to fund the new sub-viceroy's little project from now on.

"Of course. May I ask what this is about?"

Lelouch explained his project which he had discussed earlier with Clovis.

"Former vice minister was a major objector to viceroyalty's interference to local Eleven habitation. However, after visiting several ghettos myself, I figured that Elevens could use some improvements in their residence. The project is to redevelop ghettos currently in poor condition. Reconstructing old buildings, clearing out ruins and filling up collapsible underground tunnels, that sort of thing."

Kirihara felt like he was walking on a tightrope. Kyoto houses bribed former vice minister and his allies to hamper viceroyalty to take action against those underground tunnels. Those were the basis of the resistance movement. Resistance used them to hide, escape, supply and even used them as bases of operation.

Lelouch continued. "It will require an enormous amount of resources, but the viceroyalty can afford only the portion of the budget. For the rest, I am counting on private donors. I already persuaded several corporations and wealthy nobles, but I think it will deliver a much better message to people if the contribution from NAC is added."

 _Does sub-viceroy know about it or not?_ Either way, he had no option but to accept.

' _It is better than following the vice minister's fate.'_ Kirihara thought.

"I see. How can I refuse the opportunity to support such a good cause? Everyone must fulfill their duty and obligation to be accepted as a full member of the society, does it not? However, I wish we may advise on the matter if we support the project. I think we could provide some useful insights on the approach."

If he can somehow influence the process, he may minimize the losses.

"Naturally. I never thought otherwise. You or anyone you recommend will have the necessary position if you support the designated amount."

"And how much is that?"

"Well, since you ask…"

Lelouch wrote down a number.

Kirihara almost shouted after he saw the number. It was a daylight robbery in the form of forced cooperation.

"…and may I expect the same amount from each of your fellow entrepreneurs?"

"...You ask too much. I don't know where you get the idea of we could afford that much, but it is simply beyond our capabilities."

"Oh, I am sure you can afford it." Lelouch replied casually. "If you can't, you can always cut off some unnecessary funding to the Japanese resistance."

An air of silence filled the room.

"I don't think I am following you." Kirihara replied in a stoic tone.

With a faint grin, Lelouch rose up from his seat. He walked to the glass wall overlooking the complex and gazed through the glass. Due to the sunlight, his shadow lay long across the entire room.

"I respect you. It is a not easy choice to stay, secretly supporting the resistance while branded as a traitor and collaborator by your own people when you can easily flee and live in luxury with your wealth and influence. If only other people possessed half your sense of duty and responsibility." He turned back to see the man who was still feigning oblivious attitude. "However, I cannot allow any insurgency during 'my' reign."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about."

Lelouch ignored the Kirihara feigning ignorance.

"Although, Lady Kaguya may not be easily persuaded. If you need help on persuading her or any other members of Kyoto houses, I can lend you a hand."

The old man sighed inwardly. So Lelouch was not bluffing when he implied he knew about them funding resistances. He somehow knew they were secretly aiding anti-Britannian resistance groups.

Sensing his hesitation, Lelouch pressed on.

"Really, it is a win-win for everyone. Without your financial aid, the resistance movement in the Area will subside. It is good for the rebels not to oppose me and perish. It is good for me not to move against my heart's content, fighting against people who are only resisting the unjust rule."

Kirihara was unable to resist saying bitterly.

"And yet, you are the embodiment of that rule."

Lelouch couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. He made a devilish smile.

"You can be assured, Mister Kirihara. I have only the best intentions to this Area and its people."

The leader of the Kyoto houses realized he didn't have much choice. The fate of the six houses lay on Lelouch's hands.

But where this will lead them?

* * *

A month had passed after the first dig in the ground. Starting from Shinjuku, a couple of other ghettos followed the process. Officials predicted the redevelopment of the entire ghetto in Area 11 will take years.

Thanks to the early warning from Kyoto, resistance cells in designated area were able to escape in time. Unusual moderation from government officials and soldiers only helped. Sub-viceroy Lelouch made it very clear he will have their neck on the line if there is the slightest hitch caused by mistreating local populace.

Naoto's group was holding a meeting in one of the abandoned warehouses. They were discussing the recent action of the viceroyalty.

"Now I have seen everything. I never thought higher ups bother about where we live. Did hell freeze over?"

"And I heard the authorities are conducting a crackdown on drug dealers as well."

"Speaking of drugs, I think those suspicious sorts several blocks away are refrain dealers."

"So you think this new sub-viceroy, what was his name? Right, Lelouch. Lelouch had a hand on this?"

"I can't think of any other explanations for the different nature of the policy."

"Well, it's a good thing, right?"

"What are we going to do when they reach us?"

"We will have to disperse our gear and establish the base on elsewhere. We can come back when they are finished."

"I don't know...it's easier said than done. Those cells who moved recently have hard times finding a place to operate. That's why we agreed to take some of them, remember? They said it is difficult to find local people who are cooperative. Seriously, after all those years of being mistreated, when Britannian masters throw a single bone to them, people jump in and try to lick their boots. Why they are doing that is beyond me."

"It is a little bit harsh to put it that way, but it's not completely wrong. Whatever Britannians' intention is, I fear it may discourage the resistance movement. We may lose momentum."

"Yes, I heard that several other groups are suffering from lack of funds. Not that the resistance was well supplied in the past, but…"

"So was this the reason why you suggested that we should postpone our next operation?"

"Not exactly, but I didn't want to make a move before learning about what was going on."

"I have an idea. If you two know this new sub-viceroy, shouldn't we take this to our advantage?"

"Yeah. We haven't heard about him since Kallen kissed him."

The room fell into silence.

Kallen clenched her fists and glared at Tamaki.

"Oops."

The room began to buzz as everyone started their own questions, but their babel of voices was drowned in Naoto's screaming shout.

"She did what?!"

* * *

After the meeting, Kallen quickly left the place alone. She didn't want to confront her brother, at least for now. He will calm down after a time. So she grabbed a chance to leave when Naoto was occupied by Ohgi after the meeting.

It was a middle of the night. The midnight air of December was especially cold. The glacial wind flew through the alley. She tightly crossed her arms to preserve heat. She checked the forecast beforehand, but nobody expected the meeting would take this long.

The alley was dark, and quite dangerous at this hour, but she didn't worry too much. She knew the local geography very well, and she was also capable of dealing with one or two backstreet criminals if the situation demands.

However, her trusted knife being the only weapon in hand, a group of heavily armed soldiers was beyond her league.

"Halt!" The leading soldier questioned her. "What are you doing here, girl?"

Kallen cursed her luck. She failed to notice the movement behind the corner because of the numbing cold and fell right into patrolling soldiers.

 _'Think, Kallen. Think. What would normal high school girl do?'_

"I am returning home after visiting my friend's house on the other side of the town. It was already late when I left, so I am taking a shortcut through here." She tried her best to make an innocent smile.

Soldiers eyed her suspiciously. "You are coming with us. The command must be notified with every wandering individual."

 _'Damn those Britannians. They are acting like they own the place.'_ Her complaint was continued until they reached makeshift command center, where a company of soldiers was standing guard.

Sensing her gripe, the soldier scoffed at her. "Kids these days. They do not appreciate our hard work."

"Apparently, I am also one of those kids, aren't I, sergeant?" It was the voice Kallen knew too well.

The soldier immediately froze. "Forgive me, your highness! I didn't mean any disrespect!"

Lelouch just waved him away and approached Kallen.

"Kallen, why are you here?" His voice was full of concern.

She repeated her fake excuses to him. Upon hearing her explanation, his lips slipped almost saying 'Friend who?', but instead, he sighed deeply. He was easily able to suspect what she had been doing. Then he noticed she was shivering slightly with cold. He took off his coat and draped over her shoulders. Kallen was busy assessing Britannian's numbers with the worrying image of swarming soldiers to the resistance hideout, so it was too late for her when she noticed what he was doing. She could only mutter the word, "Thanks."

"Lelouch, may I ask you something? What are these soldiers doing in here?"

Lelouch eyed their surroundings. Other than his own men, there were too many of Clovis' men as well.

Sure, he could use Geass to silence them and tell her the reason, but how can he explain Geass to her, then?

"I am sorry. It would be against protocols." Lelouch replied apologetically. The whole point of his presence here is to earn respect from them, just like his own motto. However, if he is shown compromising the operation in favor of his…friend, tonight's effort will be in vain. He wanted to tell her the truth that she was safe, and they were not here for her nor the resistance, but he can't compromise now.

"The streets will become dangerous soon. It would be best for you to get out of the place." He called one of his guard. "Escort her out."

Before they leave, Lelouch faced Kallen one last time. "Stay safe, Kallen." He said sincerely. He was on the point of saying something more but gave up.

After they left, Lelouch lamented his situation. It seemed there was a hideout belonged to Naoto's group even he didn't know about. He and the army were about to assault one of drug dealers' base, but apparently, the location was close to tonight's resistance meeting. He just hoped Kallen and others lie low and stay safe during the operation.

He immediately issued the new directive to soldiers through his transceiver.

"To all units, this is Lelouch vi Britannia. Cease to use lethal weapons at once. Repeat. Do not use lethal weapons. We need them alive, and I don't want any innocent bystanders to be harmed. Do you copy?"

' _I will make sure no one will be harmed, Kallen. I promise.'_

* * *

Kallen and her escort were walking through the alleyway. The guard was leading her to the outer end of the blockade.

Kallen considered her options. She immediately ruled out knocking out the guard then slipping through the blockade to warn the rest of the resistance. Britannians knew she was here with the guard so it will blow her cover, and when the guard regains her consciousness, Kallen will be doomed.

She tightly gripped her knife, hidden in her pouch. She can always kill and run away. Dead men tell no tales. She can blame criminals and lie to the authority that she barely made it out.

Kallen glanced at the petite figure of her escort. The girl was no older than Kallen. However, despite the guard's young age, she was still serving in the Britannian military.

As a resistance fighter, Kallen was more than ready to remove her enemies. Britannian soldiers and authorities were her enemies.

Her line of thought stopped.

 _Then...what about Lelouch?_

She passed her hand over her arm. She could feel the soft and warm texture of his coat.

She felt a single drop of tear flowing down.

 _'Oh, I've got something in my eye.'_

Yes, that's right. The wind was exceptionally strong this night.

Her glowing cheeks? It was because of this numbing cold.

And her rapid heartbeat? It was the work of her body trying to carry heat.

She unconsciously loosened her grip on the knife and gathered the coat tightly around her body.

Soon, they reached at the outer end of the blockade. Britannians even prepared Sutherlands they had at their disposal.

Kallen tried to cause a distraction to slip out, but the opportunity presented itself.

"Is that you, Marika?"

"Kewell!"

It seemed one of the soldiers knew her escort. Marika Soresi explained to her brother that she was escorting prince's close friend out of the blockade.

"Yes, I was instructed through the radio, but you, you shouldn't be here." An officer spoke to the young guard.

"What do you mean? I was ordered by sub-viceroy Lelouch, just like you were ordered by viceroy Clovis."

"I mean this is no place for a young lady like you."

"This again?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes, you are too young to do this kind of work."

"Which only means I should be more honored for the position." Younger Soresi pursed her lips and inflated her cheek. "Plus, you have no right to order what I can do and cannot. Prince Lelouch is my commanding officer, not you."

"I am your elder brother! I have every right to do so. I swear, I will send you back to homeland even if that means I have to petition sub-viceroy."

"Go ahead and try if you dare!"

"Um...if you don't mind, I will take my leave." Kallen was slightly baffled but didn't miss her exit cue.

"The exit is that way." In unison, Soresis pointed towards the exit and got back to arguing.

Kallen slowly crept out. After walking for a good distance, she started to run towards the opposite direction.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. Actually, this chapter was already finished when I uploaded the last chapter. That was the reason I said I will upload this within a day. However, it was quite unsatisfactory when I read this chapter again, so I had to rewrite half of it.

As always, thank you so much for your kind reviews. I hope you like this one as well.


	12. Refrain

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

' _Come on, come on!'_

Kallen was holding her phone in one hand, calling on her brother, while slowly peaking over the corner of the alleyway, not to encounter anyone this time. She already tried to warn the others through text while following Marika, but nobody had responded.

After a time that she felt almost like an eternity, Naoto finally answered the call.

" _Sorry to keep you wait. Another agenda came out after you left. I will tell you when-"_

She didn't have time for this.

"Soldiers blockaded the surrounding area! They even brought Knightmares!" She whispered hastily.

" _What?! Are you sure?"_

"I've seen it with my own eyes."

" _Wait, where are you?"_

"I am heading back to the warehouse to join with you."

" _No. Don't come back. If they truly are coming for us, I can't risk you. Is that clear?"_ Naoto's voice was firm and non-negotiable.

Kallen didn't respond.

" _Can you hear me, Kallen?"_

She was hiding in the darkness, watching Britannian soldiers storming into a warehouse. There were shouts and gunshots. The most important fact was, it was not their hideout.

" _Kallen?"_

She realized the resistance was not the target. Sudden relaxation caused her to collapse onto the ground.

* * *

Being targeted and tracked down by both authorities in Area 11 and Chinese Federation, the drug dealers became very tactful and thorough to hide their tracks. Tracking them down was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. However, Lelouch, once a master terrorist and underground resistance leader acted in Area 11 who possesses a power of the Geass, it would be like having a powerful, gigantic magnet at his disposal. The Refrain control in Area 11 was conducted efficiently and ruthlessly.

Tonight's raid was successful as always. The target was one of the major dealers of the area, who even supplies other smaller, retail dealers. The dealer and his gang were well armed for criminals, but they were no match for soldiers led by Lelouch.

As soon as the patrols guarding the perimeter were located, grenades filled with incapacitating agents were thrown. The neutralization of them only took several seconds. Soldiers arrested the remaining gang with little difficulty.

Lelouch entered the warehouse. Criminals were on the way to be transferred, and soldiers were conducting a search in the warehouse. Another successful operation and none of the resistance were stumbled into the mess.

" _Your Highness, several heat signals were detected at point B-11. What should we do?"_

Or so he thought.

"Are they heading towards us?"

" _No, they are heading the other way in unison."_

"Ignore them. They must be just another civilians. The mission is a success, there is no need to cause a fuss."

It was good to be someone possesses the authority.

" _Yes, your highness."_

Lelouch turned his attention to a ledger he found.

For a man who was doing illegal business as a profession, the dealer kept his ledger well sorted. Perhaps the dangerous characteristic of his line of work made him do so. Whatever the reason was, it would be useful to crackdown Refrain further.

Lelouch rummaged through the ledger. Particular information caught his eye.

' _Now, isn't this interesting...'_

* * *

Next day, Kallen and Naoto requested a meeting with Lelouch. The meeting was postponed until the following day due to his absence.

When two siblings entered sub-viceroy's office, Lelouch rose up from his seat and greeted them.

"Naoto, it is a first time in seven years."

"Yes, it has been a while."

Lelouch and Naoto shook hands firmly.

"You were not present when I visited your house. I should've visited later to see you, but my work kept me busy."

"Yes, I heard it from Kallen about your visit." Naoto turned to his sister. "But you never told me that you kis-"

"Lelouch, I came here to give you back this." Kallen cut in her brother and returned the coat. Naoto eyed her with a grievance.

"Oh." Lelouch took the coat and held it for a moment, looking at it. Kallen thought she saw one of his remorseful faces again in a split second. However, Lelouch quickly turned back into his usual self and put his coat away.

"Well, I should apologize for what happened to you that night. I am sorry that you stumbled into the mess."

"It's okay. Nobody got hurt. I mean...nobody got hurt, right?"

Lelouch nodded with a warm smile on his face.

Kallen breathed a sigh of relief for herself, thinking she didn't blow her cover.

"That's good. Though I am still curious about what was all that about. Unless it is still against protocols to tell...?"

"No, since it's over, I see no problem to tell you. But, please, take a seat."

Lelouch led them to soft leather seats. After they were all seated, Lelouch began his explanation.

"You may have heard that the viceroyalty is conducting a crackdown on narcotics. I was leading one of those crackdowns at one of the suspected location of Refrain smugglers."

"I see. Many people are suffering from that drug. It's good that at least one person in the viceroyalty cares about people."

"Oh, no. It was Clovis' idea, actually. He had a bad incident with a Refrain addict recently."

Although Lelouch did influence his brother to take such actions.

"And the ghetto redevelopment is...?"

"That, is my idea. I got the idea when I visited ghetto with Kallen."

"So that's where you two ki-"

"Ugh! Stop it already!"

* * *

They chatted for a while, but Lelouch excused himself that he has an important business to attend which concerns not only himself but also viceroy Clovis as well. However, he insisted that he should at least see them out to the palace entrance.

When they almost reached the place, Naoto exclaimed like the thought just rushed upon his mind.

"Oh, I think I left something at the office."

Lelouch overlooked Naoto's acting.

"We will wait here. Guards know you are my guest so there won't be too much trouble."

With apology, Naoto hurriedly turned back to the office.

Kallen's heart raced as she and Lelouch became alone in the long hallway.

"So, how does the Holiday break treat you?" Lelouch asked.

"I am fine, except I have to do all those assignments Mister Gottwald gave to me for making up my absences."

"He is indeed rigid and lacks flexibility." Lelouch chuckled.

"How about you? Are you okay with all those work and responsibility?"

He almost asked her the same question.

She was the one who fights against the impossible odds for what she believes in.

Well, some might say he did as well, but he had Geass at his disposal, at least.

Looking at Kallen, he felt like he was induced by Refrain. He will never use the drug since he was a man who lives present, who works towards the future. However, he could understand the feeling of those people who use it when he sees Nunnally, when he sees C.C., and when he sees…Kallen.

"Kallen, I-"

A voice intercepted them.

"Lelouch."

C.C. appeared from the end of the hallway.

After a moment, Kallen finally was able to recall her rescuer from 5 years ago. "Miss C.C.? You haven't aged a bit!"

"Yes." C.C. said while approaching them. "Because I am a witch who lives off the energy from a young boy."

It took several seconds for Kallen to understand what C.C. meant.

But it was abundantly clear when C.C. approached Lelouch, wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned against to him. Lelouch blushed slightly.

"C.C., now is not the time for-" Lelouch protested, but soon became quiet as she whispered something into his ears. "I see. Is that so?" What she said was one of the possible outcomes he anticipated from Kallen and Naoto's visit. His mind already moved on to planning his next move.

C.C. was still leaning against to Lelouch. She leaned closer. While he was not looking, busy pondering over his future moves and possible outcomes, C.C. smirked triumphantly to Kallen.

At that moment, something inside Kallen was broken.

* * *

Kallen and Naoto left the palace.

 _'Stupid Lelouch. Stupid Britannia...'_ Clenching her fists, Kallen was full of discontent, cursing the world. But Naoto couldn't recognize her behavior. His entire attention was solely focused on the device he was listening. He dragged Kallen away.

"Let's head to somewhere secluded."

Not before long, they were in a room in a hotel close to viceroy's palace. That was the closest one he could find.

He brought a box that he stashed somewhere into the room.

Inside the box, there was a sound amplifier, antennae and several other devices she couldn't recognize.

"Wait. Did you…?"

"It won't work at long distances. Eventually, we have to put someone to keep an eye on this and record the content for later use. Let's see if this works from here."

Naoto's words asserted her speculation. He planted a bug at the sub-viceroy's office.

"Are you mad? What if you get caught?!"

"Working as resistance is putting one's life on the line. Although I don't like we are doing this to Lelouch, we have to do it to make a difference."

Kallen bit her lips. _Was she compromising her principles for Lelouch? Was her…friendship with him clouding her judgment?_ She couldn't find an answer.

"Let's see what is this 'important' business Lelouch must attend to."

Naoto began to listen to the device with strained ears. Kallen hesitated at first, but followed his example.

* * *

"The palace is awfully quiet today." C.C. said while leaning against a wall.

"It's because Clovis, his guards and his advisors went to Saitama ghetto." Lelouch replied.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"Two nights ago, I found a ledger of receipts and payments from the drug dealer's warehouse. Apparently, local terrorists purchased a sizable amount of Refrain. Clovis thought it is a perfect opportunity to make an example out of it. Killing two birds with one stone, he said."

"What is he going to do?"

"The usual stuff. Blockades, assaults, and so on. Clovis already took Sutherlands with him, and more will be transported via northern railways before the operation."

* * *

Naoto looked at his watch. Unfortunately, there was no time to contact any other member of his group. Slipping into the blockade after it is completed would be suicide. However, if he departs now, he may be able to arrive in the nick of time.

He hurriedly put on his coat.

"Stay here and call me if anything new comes up."

"Where are you going?"

"To Saitama." He said to his sister. "I am going to have a little chat with our so-called 'comrades' in Yamato Alliance."

* * *

After babbling for some more time, Lelouch carefully wrapped the listening device with soft cotton. He made sure not a single sound reach it.

"I must admit, Naoto is more resourceful than I gave him credit for." He recalled his plan. "If he transfers the information to them to cause enough trouble as I envisioned, I will be able to speed up the process. I won't need any more unfortunate incidents like what happened at that night. The sooner, the better."

"What if Kallen or her brother break into the mess?"

"What do you take me for? I already made necessary precaution."

Lelouch called his guard.

"Dispose of this." He passed over the bug Naoto planted. "And assemble the rest of my guard. We are going to join with Clovis soon."

After the guard left to carry out his orders, Lelouch tried to kiss C.C. on the cheek before he leaves. However, C.C. pulled him to her as he approached and changed it into a deep, passionate kiss. She clung to him as if he was about to be snatched away from her.

He was slightly surprised at his lover's sudden craving for affection, but he replied earnestly nonetheless.

Two lovers held each other tightly while their tongues invaded each other's mouths.

As they continued their pursuit, her hair became messy as her head was being rubbed against a wall and his clothes became creased within her grasp. However, they didn't mind that at all. They wouldn't be distracted unless the world itself blows apart.

" _Your Highness, we are ready to depart."_

Or his duties call him.

Lelouch raised his head and opened his mouth.

"I should go now." He said wistfully.

C.C. slowly unhugged him.

"Don't forget to take out some pizzas for me when you come back."

With a smirk, Lelouch left the room.

When C.C. became alone, she leaned back on the wall and closed her eyes.

She was enjoying the lasting feeling of their affection. While she was enjoying it, she felt the warmth of the sunshine filtered through the large windows reaching her.

' _Saitama. That brings back memories.'_

She slowly opened her eyes.

She knew Lelouch was a shrewd tactician and a cunning strategist. However, even Homer sometimes nods. If she hadn't been there, who knows what would have happened at Saitama ghetto.

Unlike her, the boy was vulnerable to physical damage.

If only she could be with him anytime and anyplace to keep him safe.

But she couldn't. There was a reason she remained hidden from the public and only revealed herself to Lelouch's closest peers.

She needed a way to keep him safe. Either it is something or some…one.

An idea passed through her mind.

It was promising, but she had something to compromise on.

' _Do I really want that?'_

She will have to think this over.

* * *

Author's Note: In the grand scheme of things, romance is just another part of comedy and drama. However, I can't help but keep writing it to prevent one heroine from overshadowing the other. I guess that is one of the difficulties I have to face when writing a story with multiple love interests.


	13. Resistance

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

"I have a question."

Members of Yamato Alliance looked at the leader of another resistance group questioningly. Surely Naoto didn't come all the way to here to ask a single question?

"Do you or do you not happen to be dabbling in selling Refrain?"

A sudden silence filled the room.

"So it was true, then." Naoto's voice was cold. "And yet you call yourselves resistances."

"Listen, Naoto. We-"

"Shut up! You know very well who the victims of that drug are." Naoto grabbed the leader of Yamato Alliance by the collar. Other members of the group tried to jump in and interfere, but their leader stopped them.

"There is no reason could justify your actions."

"Kyoto withdrew support from the resistance!"

Naoto hesitated at this revelation. Since he and Kallen were from a wealthy family, they were managed to fund most of their own resistance movement. However, the most of the other groups require outside support on a large or small scale.

"Not only us! From every other group that they were supporting! I heard even JLF is having difficulties!"

Naoto didn't loosen his grip.

"There are groups doing fine without Kyoto's support, and even if you are low on funds, that does not justify this."

"What choice do we have? There are other groups out there who need support, too. It was either this or stop fighting for independence."

"Then you should have stopped fighting rather than selling that poison to our own kind." With a sigh, Naoto roughly put him down. "But it is too late."

The resistance leader coughed several times. "I am sorry." He apologized even though he was just assaulted. His face was full of guilt. "And what do you mean by that?"

"The viceroyalty already knows that you are involved. As a matter of fact, they will attack here in any minute because of your foolish action."

Everyone in the room was stunned at the revelation.

The leader, who managed to stand up by now, asked Naoto.

"May I ask your presence here means your group will come here to help us?"

"No, it's only me." Naoto didn't want to risk any lives of his cell other than his own while helping them. He still didn't approve them for their actions. "But I know some other information that may be useful to you."

* * *

"Your Highness! The transports carrying Sutherlands were ambushed!"

"What?!" Clovis shouted as he rose up from his seat. "How many did we lose?"

"Three dozen Sutherlands, your highness."

Clovis slumped into his seat and rubbed his forehead.

Soon, the command staff in G-1 got into a heated discussion. The staff's opinions were divided into two. Some of them suggested that they should begin the assault right away, not giving the terrorists any more time to accommodate themselves with stolen Sutherlands, although their own preparations were also not been completed yet. Others suggested that they should wait until the reinforcements arrive. Though this might give terrorists the time to attempt escape or ready their defenses.

After agonizing for a while, Clovis chose the former option.

"Clovis la Britannia commands you! Exterminate those terrorists!"

"Yes, your highness!"

The assault on Yamato Alliance had begun.

* * *

Lelouch was on the way to Saitama ghetto when he heard the news.

"Your Highness, there was a report that the terrorists hijacked Sutherlands that were being transported."

"What a troublesome and unfortunate turn of events. Are there any orders from the command?"

"No, not yet."

Lelouch issued his own orders like he was expecting it. He knew Clovis couldn't let it go when it hurts his pride.

"Clovis tends to make moves without watching his own steps. He must have started the assault by now, without waiting for reinforcements. We should be ready for more troubles. Transmit plan beta to the following troops."

"Yes, your highness."

* * *

Following orders from the command, Britannian Sutherlands hastily stormed into Saitama ghetto. There were rubbles and ruins everywhere that may restrict army's movement, but it mattered little to 5th generation Knightmare Frames. KMF is a universal combat-mech suited for operation in a variety of terrains, and one can say urban warfare is its specialty.

Two Sutherlands were searching the ruins for enemies when another pair of Sutherlands appeared from the vicinity.

They didn't appear to transmit IFF signals.

"So, the terrorists managed to control Sutherlands, huh? But you can't win the fight, Eleven scums!"

Britannians open fired at them.

"You should know piloting is more than driving that thing!"

True to the pilot's speculation, Rebel Sutherlands didn't even manage to retaliate. They were only barely managing to dodge the bullets.

Britannians chased them while keeping their senses wary of an ambush.

 _'There is no possible hiding place for the enemy to ambush around here. Then I should-'_

His line of thought was cut off as the ground beneath him collapsed, and he and his partner fell into the sinkhole.

"We have to get out of here!"

But it was too late. While they were trying to clear out the rubble to escape, resistance Sutherlands came back and finished them off.

The last word he heard during his life was the enemy's bickering.

 _"And you should know that winning the battle is more than fighting._ "

* * *

" _Sir Lazlo, we lost contact with two of our units near your position. Check the site and secure the area."_

"Roger that."

Sir Lazlo and his squadron soon arrived at the site where two Sutherlands were just destroyed. They saw a destroyed Sutherland buried underneath the rubble of stones. It seemed the ground collapsed beneath it. They looked around. The command had said there were two Sutherlands lost.

 _"Sir, we detected a signal!"_ IFF signal of a Knightmare Frame appeared on the screen. It was not far from their current position. They followed the signal. However, if they had looked carefully, they might have noticed the rubble they just passed was big enough to hide another destroyed KMF.

When they approached the location of the signal, they saw a Sutherland from a distance.

"You! Name your regiment! What happened?"

When the squadron approached close enough, the abandoned Sutherland erupted in flames and exploded. Energy from liquid sakuradite in overloaded core luminous and energy filler was more than enough to blow them into pieces.

* * *

"Such a waste..." A man said, still couldn't let lingering reluctance go. They could have done many things with that Knightmare.

"We don't have enough men to ride that thing." Naoto reassured him. The two of them and a couple of others formed provisional command. Every one of Yamato Alliance wanted to join the fight on the fields, but Naoto insisted that there should be at least someone to give orders.

"Though, things are going smoothly. We may be able to live through this."

Naoto shook his head.

"Not in the long run. We have to break through the siege and escape while they are disorganized."

"Hmm...Maybe you are right. You are good at this, aren't you?"

"I just studied little. You can't defeat the enemy without knowing them."

* * *

Britannians immediately changed IFF code channel to different frequencies after they found out that enemies used several stolen Sutherlands as decoys, but it was too late. Similar situations already had happened all over the battlefield. Rebels threw everything they had at their disposal. Rigged explosives, ambushes, and they even collapsed a ruined building on top of some unlucky soldiers.

The command center was in complete chaos.

"Point C-6 is now under terrorists' control. Sir Emile is retreating."

"We lost contact with Tarius squadron!"

"Reinforce the frontline immediately!"

Clovis frowned and sank deeper into his seat.

 _'Why do I even pay to hire these fools?'_

The situation on the battlefield became worse with every passing second.

"A group of enemies is charging into point sigma! They are trying to break out!"

* * *

Kewell cursed his luck. His job was to guard one of the main roads that connect Saitama ghetto and its surrounding area with two other pilots. And now, he was facing against five enemy Sutherlands, alone.

They had managed to take two of the enemies, but they were soon outnumbered, and he was the only one left. Rebels blazed away their rifles at Kewell's Sutherland.

The mission was no longer matter on his mind. He ejected immediately to avoid death. Just before he was flying away, he saw a black Knightmare that he had never seen before leading several Sutherlands to engage the enemy. While flying inside a cockpit, he heard his sister shouting. _"Don't worry Kewell! We will take it from here!"_

 _'Is Marika here? That only means-'_

* * *

Lelouch's face appeared on the screen at the command room in G-1.

"Lelouch." Clovis gave a sigh of relief. "You are late."

 _"I arrived at the exact appointed time. It is the operation that wasn't punctual. Besides, wasn't it you who taught me to arrive fashionably late to give the best impression?"_

Clovis smirked. It was not the best time to deliver a backhanded criticism and a joke to the viceroy, but he was willing to let it slide since Lelouch just prevented this operation from turning into a complete failure.

 _"The situation is worse than I thought. I already ordered the reinforcements to go to the right place. Issue orders to every troop in there to fall back to the rallying points."_

Officers in the room alternately looked at the two royals. Lelouch was clearly overstepping his bounds. Although Lelouch was sub-viceroy and second-in-command, only viceroy had the supreme command over the entire army. To give such orders, he must do under the condition of either viceroy's absence or permission. Neither was the case.

Clovis waved his hand. "Do as he says."

* * *

"Britannians are retreating!"

 _"Does that mean this is over?"_

 _"No, they will attack again after they regain their strength. You should retreat as well."_

"Okay. Right after we take out those fleeing bastards."

 _"What? No! They may be luring you into an ambush!"_

"Don't worry. They are running away like a dog."

Five Sutherlands emerged from the ruins. They chased and shot at two other Sutherlands running away. The two tried evasion maneuver, but with all those attempts in vain, they were soon put down by rebel Sutherlands.

"Ha! Take that, you bastards!"

After the chase, they were now in a small square what used to be a crossroads.

"Okay. We will head back to-"

Three black Knightmares appeared from the three directions.

"It's a trap!"

If they were disciplined soldiers with proper chain of command, they would have fallen back under the command of their squad leader while creating a fire net, preventing the enemies' approach. Instead, their actions were divided. One retreated, the other four fire at random.

Their shaky aim couldn't hit agile 7th generation KMFs which are piloted by talented pilots, handpicked by Lelouch himself.

Rolling their landspinners, Guren Type-01s quickly closed their distances.

Three lances pierced three Sutherlands one by one.

"Damn it! They are too close."

The remaining two hesitated, worrying about friendly fire.

When they adjusted their aims, it was already too late. They soon followed their comrades' fate.

* * *

 _"All warfare is based on deception. Hence, when we are able to attack, we must seem unable. When using-"_

"Yes, yes. I get it. What's next?" Clovis interjected and asked his brother.

 _"Reinforce the blockade with returning troops. Then divide what's left of our force into two groups. Send one to the square my guards just secured. Send the other group to me."_

"You? You are going to lead the charge?"

 _"Is there any problem?"_

"I hadn't recognized you as a field type. Are you sure about this?"

 _"You'll see, Clovis. You will see."_

* * *

Rakshata was watching the screen with dissatisfaction. A.S.E.E.C. was observing the battle from afar. It was the first actual fight for their machines.

"What is the point of calling it Guren* when you paint it with black."

"Oh, shut it, Rakshata. Color has no effect on machine performance." Earl of pudding reprimanded her.

"Figures. You seemed fine when the prince painted yours with black. Now that I think of it, why did you paint your machines white in the first place? Is there any specific reason for that?"

"It is the color of safety. The color used by doctors and hospitals."

Indian scientist looked at her rival in shock.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"You just said you used white because it means safety. I never thought you care about such things."

"What do you mean? The color of safety and health is the least used color in the Britannian military. Of course I use it. There are always a lot of leftover white paints. I have to cut the cost."

* * *

 _'Okay, now. Let's see what Lloyd's toy is capable of.'_

Lelouch grabbed the control handles.

Black Lancelot Trial ejected from a hanger.

One of Lancelot's variation with a reduced spec, it was intended as a prototype for mass-producing of the Lancelot, just like Vincent. However, Lancelot Trial was used on the actual field test instead of original Lancelot since a devicer to properly pilot Lancelot had not been found. Only a devicer with Suzaku's caliber could properly pilot the machine.

That, and operating Lancelot cost a fortune. Lelouch never thought that white piece of metal machine cost that much. No wonder that thing was a pain in the neck during his rebellion.

Lelouch spotted a trio of rebel Sutherlands at the rendezvous point. Lelouch needed to clear them out. Luckily, they didn't spot Lelouch yet.

Trusting the Knightmare's performance, he tried to make a show of it. He turned on the speaker.

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. Surrender immediately then I will spare you."

Rebels replied his offer with blazing guns.

While he meant every word, he didn't expect them to surrender as well.

Although his old friend did sincerely hope his enemies to surrender when he recommend it.

 _'Suzaku, what kind of rebels and soldiers they would be if they simply give up at mere words?'_

Even though his mind was busy reminiscing, his body was controlling the Knightmare almost automatically.

The bullets only hit empty space as the Lancelot Trial moved out from their trajectory with little effort. The enemies tried to continue their pursuit, but two of them lost their rifles as slash-harkens hit and threw their weapons away.

The third Sutherland kept shooting at him, but Lelouch closed his distance while evading in an S-shaped curve. Then he forced his opponent to eject by destroying the lower body of the Sutherland with his lance.

 _'Maybe I should have_ brought _one of those assault rifles.'_

He personally didn't like close-range weapons, but Variable Ammunition Repulsion Impact Spitfire, VARIS in short, was still under development, so the lance was the only weapon available other than slash harkens.

Now there were only two Sutherlands without proper ranged weapons left. They will provide little difficulty.

A couple of Britannian Sutherlands had arrived, but they couldn't do anything. Lelouch had everything under control.

They just saw Lelouch's performance in awe.

After Lelouch disarmed remaining rebel Sutherlands, more and more forces arrived, and Lelouch finally made his move.

Unfortunately for Yamato Alliance, Lelouch was always one step ahead of them. He saw through every plan they had in mind. He was familiar with the basic structure of the ghetto and guerilla tactics.

"A perfect point of ambush. Eugene, Valarie, take a detour and take them from behind."

"Sir Cornwell's squad, stop right there. Wait for enemies to reveal themselves."

"Sir Emile, fire your missiles at six o'clock."

Lelouch micromanaged his half with deadly efficiency. Step by step, the resistance was driven to the jaws of death, where the other half of Britannain forces were waiting.

They didn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Yoshiro! Respond!"

 _"I am hit, but managed to get out. But I am the only one left."_

"Damn! Takeda, how's the situation there?"

 _"Not good. They are coming from all sides!"_

Naoto signaled them to retreat before they suffer any more casualties. At this rate, soon there won't be anyone left to fight.

"Everyone! Fall back and regroup at the points notified beforehand. They are more defensible than where you are now."

* * *

"Hmm..." Clovis cupped his chin on his hand.

"Is there something troubling you, your highness?" General Bartley asked his liege.

"Those black Knightmares, they belong to Lelouch's personal guards, right? As I recall, Lelouch had at least twice as many at his disposal. Where are the rest of them?"

* * *

Several members of the Yamato Alliance quickly retreated to one of the more defensible positions. They constructed barricades and trenches around there in a case like this.

However, somebody was already occupying it.

Instead of greeted by their comrades, they were greeted by a hail of bullets from the machine guns mounted on Gurens.

"What? Britannians already take over the place?"

 _"They came from above! We couldn't stop them!"_

Naoto cursed the situation. While they were occupied by enemies' ground forces, Britannians managed to airlift their forces to strategic positions. However, even if the resistance had detected them, Yamato alliance didn't have the capability to stop omnidirectional airlift.

* * *

In the last, desperate attempt, remaining Sutherlands charged at Lelouch. The distinguishable feature of Lancelot Trial made him their primary target.

 _"Your Highness! Look out!"_

Two of the rebels were intercepted by soldiers, but the attacks of the rest of them stormed Lelouch.

Lelouch had no choice but to activate blaze luminous.

 _'It's consuming too much energy. I have to finish this soon.'_

With his shield on, he quickly approached and neutralized one of the enemies.

The remaining three Sutherlands fired at him, but he neutralized them as well. One by one, they were broken, with the last one destroyed by Lelouch's thrown lance.

Lelouch looked down at the crushed Sutherlands before him.

"That must be the last Knightmares at the enemy's disposal. They won't give us much trouble from now on."

He ordered the troops.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Crush the enemy's resistance at once!"

 _"Yes, your highness!"_

* * *

"So, this is it." The leader said grimly.

"Maybe we should surrender? There is no way out."

He looked at the man who just said. He replied unbelievably.

"You think they will spare us after everything we have done? We stole their Knightmares and killed their soldiers. In what manners do you think they will show mercy?"

He didn't even bother to mention that the mercy was one of the least respected virtues in Britannian society.

He turned to face Naoto.

"Sorry to drag you into this." He said apologetically.

Before Naoto was able to respond, he punched Naoto in the gut. Then he pulled out his pistol and shot Naoto multiple times, who was gasping for breath. The bullets grazed Naoto's arm.

Naoto gritted his teeth and groaned.

"If they found you, say we kidnapped you for ransom. That may at least save you-"

The bullets piercing through the Alliance leadership was the last thing Naoto saw before he became unconscious.

* * *

Lelouch arrived at the headquarters of Yamato Alliance. Only two heat signals were found. He opened his cockpit and slid down through a wire.

The place was a mess. The blood and marks of bullets were everywhere.

He recognized two men alive. One was Naoto, and the other was-

"Tell me what happened."

-his mole.

While Lelouch had confidence in his skill of commanding the army, he was very well aware that he couldn't control every possible variable on the battlefield. That's why he used his Geass to put a spy on their headquarters.

Fortunately, the only thing that worried him was the fact that Naoto was here, so he ordered the spy to keep an eye on and protect Kallen's brother.

After hearing the mole's explanation, he realized things were slightly screwed up. Apparently, the leader assaulted Naoto in attempt to make him look like a hostage to remove suspicion. Upon seeing that, the spy had killed them to prevent further harm. If the spy hadn't interfered, Lelouch might have been able to capture them alive. Maybe he should've given his spy more flexible command.

However, what's done is done.

"Very well. I appreciate your service."

Lelouch took out his pistol and shoot the man in the head.

As the man's corpse slumped down to the ground, Lelouch kneeled next to Naoto and checked his pulse. He was okay, just bruised and unconscious.

Lelouch looked around the room and saw the corpses in mixed expression. His road was always paved in blood. But fighting against the resistance made him mentally fatigued.

His sentiment tempted him to join the rebellion. However, his rationality stopped him to do so. His position as a prince and his power he gained from it were the most powerful assets he had at his disposal. In a certain point of view, they might surpass the usefulness of his Geass, even. The only sensible choice was to strengthen his position further and exclude every threat that jeopardizes it. He had to accumulate power until he can destroy the world and create anew.

Even if that means fighting against the resistance.

Lelouch stood up and relay his orders.

"I found the terrorists' leadership, all dead. Broadcast this over the battlefield and offer the remaining enemies a chance to surrender. Concentrate your efforts on minimizing civilian damage."

 _"Yes, your highness."_

They didn't even bother to gain the viceroy's permission this time.

* * *

Clovis and Lelouch were reviewing a battle report of the operation. Viceroy verified casualties and losses.

"To think that all those Sutherlands that the terrorists stole were initially ours…"

He put down the report.

"And their leadership were all dead thanks to infighting. No one left for questioning. All we have left are small fries."

After Clovis' complaint was over, Lelouch began to speak.

"So, Clovis. After today's ordeal, I thought it would be more efficient for us if you let me handle military matters from this day forward."

Clovis stared at his brother and the most trusted ally. Did he really mean what he just said?

Without a word, Clovis leaned back on his seat. What Lelouch proposed now means Clovis should let go one of his authority. One of the most powerful ones, in fact.

Lelouch was relaxed as ever. If Clovis refuses his offer, he can always use his Geass. Although there was a reason he didn't use it to Clovis until now. Leading example. It always came to that.

Power is more than given authority. Unless he uses his Geass on every individual in the army and the viceroyalty, he needed to prove himself first that he was a capable commander. And today, he had proven himself that he was more than worthy while Clovis and his staff show their ignorance. Everyone in the military will think twice before questioning Lelouch's decisions and orders from now on.

After pondering over the request, Clovis spoke at last.

"Lelouch, I have never doubted that you possess an exceptional strategic acumen. No one in Britannia but Schneizel would be a match against your wits. I will just ask you this."

Clovis looked at his brother in the eye.

"Were our chess matches helpful? In the tiniest amount, at least?"

"Clovis, without my experiences against you, I couldn't have come up with a way for today's event."

Clovis was gratified a bit with the reply.

"Good. I can live with that."

* * *

Guren*: Red Lotus

Author's Note: If you notice any technological discrepancies, a year ahead the development of 7th generation KMF, for example, consider them as Lelouch's meddling.

So this is the very first battle. And this is also the last battle in part 2. I always thought it was kind of foolish for a supreme commander to fight on the frontlines. Lelouch almost got himself killed at stage 25 and turn 18. Well, but who am I to judge Lelouch's brilliant plan?

From part 3, there will be more battles with tougher enemies. So Lelouch, enjoy your moment of glory while it lasts. Hehe.

Anyway, I am not sure I wrote the scene interesting enough. Please tell me what you think about this chapter. It may improve the quality of the next battle.

Also, some of the reviewers pointed out my poor grammar, again. Yes, I really should do something about it. Maybe I should find beta or think about some other methods to polish the fic after I return on April.

EDIT: Thanks, FEFO3325, I fixed the word. Why did I ever thought Guren is with two 'r's?

If I wasn't clear about Lelouch's motif in this chapter, I will explain it further. Lelouch needed an outside threat to seize the power for himself. However, As Lelouch put it in the fic, local resistance cells were nuisances at best. By giving them brand new Knightmares and several other useful information, he made them a genuine threat. While Clovis and others failed, he cleaned up the mess and presented himself as a competent leader.


	14. Recollection

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

Kallen was waiting for Lelouch at the streets of the ghetto where she had guided Lelouch in the past. After a while, Lelouch finally arrived. He saw her waiting and apologized.

"Sorry, did I keep you waiting?"

"No, I got here early to watch the scenery."

The place changed a lot as compared to the last time they had visited here. Thanks to Lelouch's work, no one could be able to find the impression of the old ghetto in here. Lelouch hired local populace as construction workers, so they were fixing their own homes while getting paid. And people weren't too much harassed either. It was a small start when compared to entire Japan, but it was something. For the first time in years, the scenery of the place became something to be appreciated of. However, appreciating scenery was not the reason she had come here early. She needed some time to sort out her thoughts.

She stood there in silence. Lelouch looked at her. It was Kallen who arranged this meeting when he told her what had happened to her brother. However, she was not about to say anything, so it was Lelouch who started to talk.

"Have you visited Naoto in the hospital?"

Kallen shook her head.

Then there was another silence.

"Kallen, are you all right? Don't worry. As I said, he was bruised and suffered some abrasions, but otherwise, he is okay."

"Um-hum." She replied nonchalantly.

Now he really got worried. He tried to make Kallen say anything.

"So, today is New Year's Eve. What are you going to do? Will you enjoy the celebration with your family or friends?"

Kallen began to say something at last.

"Let me see, you know Naoto is in the army hospital. Dad went on abroad for yet another one of his business deals. Mother, well, she and I do not see eye-to-eye. And for friends, well…"

Friends. Kallen wore a self-deprecating smile. She had two types of friends. Friends of Kallen Stadtfeld, and friends of Kallen Kozuki. Her heart was with Japanese, and she prioritized her life as a resistance, but that didn't mean she didn't care about the other friends and her ordinary life. However, it was difficult to make a genuine friendship when she was faking her own life.

Then there was Lelouch. Lelouch. Kallen repeated his name in her mind. He knew she was a half-Japanese, but he didn't care. He always treated her same regardless of her heritage. He was a friend of Kallen, not Kallen Stadtfeld, nor Kallen Kozuki, just Kallen. She had hoped that perhaps, their relationship may develop into something more. That was what she had hoped until she realized the truth.

"Lelouch, you told me Naoto was injured at Saitama. But you haven't asked to me how Naoto got there, where your army was heading, right after our meeting at the viceroy's palace." After staring him for a while, she lashed out bitterly. "You knew it from the beginning, don't you?"

Lelouch tried his best to maintain his stoic expression. "What are you talking about?"

However, Kallen didn't doubt it. She always felt something was off with Lelouch with the way he treated her. Everything fell into place now. "Of course you did. You already knew we have been working for the resistance. Isn't that right? That's why you greeted Tamaki and others. That's why you let Naoto slip into your office. That's why you approached…me."

"What? No! That's not-"

"What are you going to do now since I know the truth? Arrest me? Interrogate me? Or...kill me?"

Lelouch was taken aback. _He would never-_

"This is all just a game for you, isn't it? Watching us from above, acting all high and mighty just like every other Britannians!"

She burst into a rage of tears. She couldn't say any more words as she choked with emotions.

She wiped away the tears with her sleeve and ran away.

"Kallen!"

Lelouch stretched out his hand at her but put it down in mental anguish.

He just stood there, unable to figure out what to do.

He was the master strategist and conquered the world once, but now, he was hopeless for once.

"You know, Lelouch, while I love you dearly, sometimes, you are just pathetic."

"C.C.!" Lelouch turned and faced his accomplice. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching Kallen and your little argument."

"You saw it, then." He hung down his head. "You know what? She was right. I was watching her from above."

C.C. slowly walked up to him and grabbed his hand.

"Lelouch, I know sometimes wearing masks and keeping distances are necessary to protect precious ones, but I think it is time to tell her the truth."

"…Maybe you are right." Lelouch replied hesitantly.

"Yes. And don't push her away. Both of you need each other. She needs you, and you need her."

"But...are you okay with that?"

She came off from him and looked directly into his eyes.

"You made me smile, so now it's my turn to return the favor. I would rather share you with her than seeing both of you in agony." She said softly. "Now go, and follow her before it is too late."

With a solemn nod, Lelouch ran after Kallen.

C.C. watched him until he was out of her sight.

She slowly walked towards the nearest bench and sat on it.

The sky of the New Year's Eve was just like any other day. Upon seeing it, a memory at the Imperial Palace was recalled to C.C..

* * *

"I just heard that you accepted another wife, you sod." C.C. snapped at Charles.

"It is an attempt of my subordinates to please me."

"Although you don't care a single bit of it. Just how many wives do you have?"

"Hmm...Less than one hundred. Although at this rate, it will soon exceed that."

Her jaw dropped.

"I have been living since who knows when, but never saw someone had so many wives."

While she was dumbfounded, Charles asked.

"Why do you ask? Did Marianne ask you to do so?"

C.C.'s eyes glimmered mischievously. "Maybe."

However, the Emperor saw through her lies. "No, she would come directly to me if she had an issue."

"Humph. I wonder how Marianne put up with your polygamous lifestyle."

"She is a magnanimous and open-minded individual. And I am charming as well. Surely you recognize that."

"Ha. If that's a joke, it's a very poor one."

"Then who is your ideal, dream partner?"

"I prefer someone cute, and even if there is someone who piques my interest, I will never be part of such...complex relationship."

* * *

C.C. smirked while looking at the clouds.

"I guess the joke's on me, Charles. The joke's on me."

* * *

Kallen was running the streets, unaware of where she was heading. Her mind was full of regret and remorse to think properly.

It was not the words she had on her mind.

It was not the words she wanted to tell him.

It was not what she wanted to say.

She stopped running and started to blame herself.

' _Kallen, you idiot! Go back and tell him that you didn't mean it! And tell him how you really feel about him.'_

But how can she? She was a Japanese resistance while he was a Britannian prince.

They could never be together.

Besides, what was she to him? She was afraid to find out the answer.

"Kallen!"

She turned back with both hope and fear in her eyes.

"*Huff*…*Huff*…You're…*Huff*…fast." Lelouch was heavily panting and barely able to talk. He was out of breath after running after her.

Kallen helped him up, preventing him from collapsing.

"Thanks." He said after regaining his breath.

"Kallen, I am sorry." He said earnestly. "I was insincere towards you. Could you please give me one more chance? I want to show you something. I want you to see what I have seen."

She nodded.

* * *

Kallen arrived at the docks at the appointed time. However, at a rendezvous point, there was no Lelouch but C.C..

"You arrived just in time." C.C. said.

Kallen frowned at her. She didn't think C.C. will take part on this.

"Where is Lelouch?"

Speak of the devil, Lelouch emerged out from the darkness.

"Kallen, I am glad you've come. It took me some time to locate harbor master and gain permission."

"Did you use your Geass?" C.C. asked.

Lelouch nodded. "Yes, we can't let anyone know what we are going to do."

"Wait. What are you two talking about? And are we going somewhere from here?"

"Yes, we are going to Kamine Island. And about your first question, I think it will be clear to you when we finish this."

The three got into a yacht that Lelouch had prepared. While C.C. was sailing (It was one of many perks she had learned throughout her life.), Lelouch and Kallen were sitting inside a cabin.

Kallen was nervous. She couldn't believe herself that she was doing this. She was following Lelouch, a Britannian prince who knows her resistance identity, to the unknown place in the middle of the night. This might be a trap. At any moment, she might be drowning in the ocean with concrete on her feet.

She glanced at Lelouch. Upon seeing him, Kallen felt her nervousness fades away. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to believe in him.

Lelouch was nervous as well. He was taking severe risk attempting tonight's endeavor. At worst, if the Emperor or the others find out about this, all his efforts after his return will be in vain.

He looked at Kallen, who came here, trusting him.

He strengthened his resolve.

For her, he will take any risk.

* * *

While two were worrying with their own concerns, the yacht finally arrived at the remote island. The series of events made Kallen feel like she was a character in the Arabian Nights. First, she had been sailing with a prince and his mysterious companion who claimed that she was a witch. Next, they had arrived at the island in the middle of nowhere. Then the most bizarre thing had happened when she had entered the cave in the island. She couldn't figure out what had happened, but C.C. had done something, and now they were transported into a strange place that she had never seen. Wherever she was, it was not the cave she was in a moment ago.

Lelouch glared at the half-finished Sword of Akasha. He will have to speed up infiltrating Chinese Federation to reach the Directorate. Anyway, he was not here for that today. They had to hurry before anyone finds out that they were here. He knew the Emperor was busy attending assembly now. But who knows when V.V. or one of his lackeys comes here.

"We don't have much time."

The witch nodded in agreement. "Come, Kallen. Let us begin."

* * *

Later, Lelouch got out from the cave, sweating profusely. He was carrying Kallen in his arms. He turned back and asked C.C. who was following him from behind.

"What do you mean you don't know what happened?"

"I told you that I wasn't entirely sure how this will work out."

Lelouch despaired. He thought 'unknown side effects' from restoring memories would be negligible because of his experience from C.C.'s case. He will not forgive himself if anything goes wrong with Kallen.

He gently laid her down on a flagstone. Then he took off his coat, put it down on the soft ground and moved her there. C.C. headed back to the yacht to find out if there is anything useful. Lelouch sat beside unconscious Kallen and looked at her worriedly.

* * *

Kallen's mind was fuzzy and hazy. She tried to recall what had happened.

' _I was...with Lelouch and C.C., and C.C. did something...to me.'_

' _No, that's not right. Lelouch was dead. I had seen it with my own eyes. Other members of the Black Knights saw that too.'_

' _Black Knights? That sounds familiar. Who were they?'_

She concentrated to recall further.

' _I can remember it. Zero created the order and I was one of the founding members. Not just me, but the others too. After Naoto died-'_

' _No, no, no. That's not true. He is not dead. He is injured but alive. Lelouch told me.'_

' _But Lelouch was dead. Naoto was dead, too. Does that mean…I am dead, too?'_

She couldn't think straight anymore. She couldn't figure out what was real or not as her two different memories collided. Everything seemed to contradict against one another.

' _So what if I am dead, then? I may be able to meet Lelouch once again in the afterlife.'_

 _'I have to see if I can see him.'_

She tried to feel her surroundings. After some efforts, she managed to lift her eyelids.

"Kallen!" Lelouch beamed with joy as she slowly opened her eyes.

She was on the point of losing her mind. She felt like her consciousness faded away from her. However, when she saw his face, one thing became clear to her.

She might be dead.

He might be dead.

Or this might be all just her imagination.

Maybe there was no one named Kallen Kozuki or Lelouch vi Britannia ever existed in the first place.

But even if everything in the world was fake, even the world itself, there was one eternal truth.

"Lelouch..." When she said something at last, Lelouch hurriedly leaned closer to her.

"Yes, Kallen. I am here. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

' _Ah. Lelouch. It's not like you when you act kindly.'_

And yet, his kindness only made her more ecstatic.

She pulled him to her. He momentarily lost his balance and fell directly on top of her. She cuddled him tightly.

' _Even if this world is a false one, or even if you and I no longer exist in the world-'_

"I love you. Forever and ever."

* * *

Author's Note: Aaaaand I will conclude this chapter at right here. Nothing too much interesting happened, don't you think?

In this fic, recalling memories will be slightly different. If the one's memories from two different worlds diverge too much, one might suffer an identity crisis, mental breakdown or something more…unpleasant. In Kallen's case, she turned out well because her memories were pretty much same. She was a resistance while posing as a Britannian, went to Ashford, had feelings for Lelouch and so on. Now, if there is anyone whose life changed drastically because of Lelouch's interference, that's another story.

And for this chapter(14) only, I think I will answer reviews that posted in this chapter before my next update. Except reviews asking detailed spoilers, of course.


	15. Realignment

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

Kallen opened the door and entered the sub-viceroy's office. She was expecting to find Lelouch in there, but he was not in the room. Instead, she only found C.C..

"Oh, C.C.. Where is Lelouch?"

"He is dealing with a discharge procedure of your brother. It seems it takes longer than anticipated."

Kallen nodded and stared at C.C..

She felt ill at ease looking at the immortal. C.C. was always one step closer to him than her. C.C. was the one who Lelouch trusted the most.

She was the first one who knew Zero's identity.

She was the one who undertook the role of Zero's double.

She was the first one who Lelouch decided to recall one's memories.

It would be a lie to say that Kallen did not feel jealousy of C.C..

But…C.C. was the one who remained at Lelouch's side until the very end, while Kallen herself didn't.

Kallen bit her lips. She already abandoned him twice, at Kamine Island, and at his last fight. She didn't deserve to feel jealousy. She should be grateful for getting one more chance.

"C.C., thank you."

C.C. raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"You stood beside him while I couldn't. You were on his side till the end."

"Humph. I see no reason to receive gratitude from you for what I did to Lelouch. He already thanked me, besides."

"Well, I should thank you for retrieving my memories, then."

C.C. just shrugged.

"Are you mad at me for some reason?"

"I don't know. It's not like you stormed into the hanger with Guren and ruined the moment between Lelouch and me."

"Oh. Right. That one." Kallen recalled her intrusion at Avalon. "Wait. What were you doing at that time?" Maybe she was right to intervene at the moment.

 _'No, no. I shouldn't think like that.'_ Kallen shook her head to dispel such thoughts.

"Umm...so, no harm done, right?"

"I guess." C.C. said flatly.

Then C.C. realized she needed something right now. Maybe she could use this to her advantage.

"Except after that, you beat me into the ground. My back still hurts from the wound I suffered from the ejection." She closed her eyes and grimaced her face as if she was in immense pain.

"Oh. I am so sorry!" Kallen did not know where to look. Apparently, it didn't occur to her that whatever physical harm was inflicted that day, (And no, C.C. had not been harmed the slightest.) no injury would be carried over to the past. (And yes, C.C. was uninjurable, although Kallen didn't know that.) "Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

C.C. slowly opened her left eye, the one Kallen couldn't see it from her position. "...Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

"Well, if you insist. I can use a plate of-"

* * *

Lelouch entered the room.

He sensed the distinct smell of baked cheese as he opened the door.

Two girls were chatting and chewing the food while sitting lazily. They startled in surprise as the door opened. They quickly hid a box behind their backs.

Lelouch looked around his office and found litters such as empty soda cans and a plastic pizza saver here and there.

"There are dining rooms and cafeterias inside the palace, and you can always use them instead of my office."

He sighed and continued.

"Kallen, your brother will be here soon. You better tidy yourself up."

Kallen burst out from the room with her mouth full of food to find a mirror to remove food crumbs on her face.

Lelouch now faced C.C. "And you should clean up the mess." It was clear that she was the mastermind behind this mess.

C.C. glared at him. She never cleans up her mess.

"Kallen's brother will be hungry for being in the hospital until now. He will need refreshments."

Lelouch rolled his eyes.

"Stop justifying your actions. You did this for your own greed, or gluttony, in this case."

"Fine. Lelouch, clean up the mess."

"What." Lelouch was dumbfounded.

"You know I suck at cleaning. The only way I can help you on this is by eating the rest of the food. So…" With that, she picked up the pizza box and left the room.

With a sigh, Lelouch began to clean up.

 _'Things I do for love...'_ He lamented.

When he finished the cleaning, he realized that he could have just called servants and let them do the work for him. But it was too late. It was like conditioned response for him to clean up after the mess C.C. caused.

 _'I guess living too long with disorganized witch takes its toll.'_

Then he recalled that Kallen was not exactly an organized person either.

He shuddered at the speculation of his future life of looking after two girls he loved.

* * *

Not long after Kallen came back, Naoto was escorted into the room.

"Naoto!" Kallen jumped on him and hugged him. Mostly it was because half of her thought he was gone, had been living in the world where he was dead. However, she would be delighted nonetheless even if she hadn't.

"Kallen." Naoto hugged her back. He had doubted he would ever see her again. Fortunately, that was not the case.

But there was still a matter needed to be resolved.

 _'How much does Lelouch know?'_ Naoto thought. Maybe he should stick with the whole being kidnapped for ransom theory as a pretext.

However, Kallen confirmed that his deepest worry was true.

"Naoto, he already knows."

He stared his sister for a moment in shock but soon recovered his composure. He was the leader of their cell. Even if his cover was blown, he should not lose dignity in front of any Britannian authority, even Lelouch.

"That explains a lot. What are you going to do to us?" He asked the sub-viceroy.

"Nothing." Lelouch spoke. "Naoto, you know I always sympathized ill-treated members of our society. While I can't support the rebellion, that doesn't mean I can't treat them with leniency."

The resistance leader looked at the prince of Britannia skeptically. He will not stop working for resistance, and Lelouch might suspect that as well. How could any sub-viceroy allow that? Then again, Lelouch was indeed benign to Numbers, as far as he knew.

"Just don't get caught again." Lelouch added.

"Then what about the members of the Yamato Alliance?"

"They are in difficult position. It is impossible for them to avoid any punishment, even though there are not many members alive to take the punishment in the first place. But in case if this makes you feel any better, I managed to persuade Clovis to lower their sentences."

"So what? A lifetime in prison?"

"An exile."

Naoto raised his eyebrows.

"According to the eighth clause of Article 12 of Special Act on Area Management, viceroy can sentence them into exile." Lelouch added when he saw Naoto tried to protest. "And no, I am not just going to let them die in the middle of the ocean. I am arranging their departure to Chinese Federation as we speak." Lelouch raised the document he was processing to show to him.

 _'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess.'_ Naoto nodded. He knew that Lelouch was being generous, given the circumstances.

Then Kallen drew his attention. "And there is something I want to tell you." His sister said. After a deep breath, she continued. "I am going to follow Lelouch from now on."

It took several seconds for him to fully understand the meaning of what she just said. It was not what he expected.

He tried to ask something to his sister, but clearly, Lelouch's presence was making it difficult for him.

"Oh," Lelouch said suddenly. "This document needs to be copied for later use." He took the document he was working on and opened the door. "It will take some time. Let's say, five minutes?"

With that, he closed the door behind him.

Naoto approached the door and opened it to check whether or not Lelouch was indeed gone.

Seeing no one was there, he closed the door and faced his sister.

"Kallen...did he blackmail you with my life?" Naoto asked with a stern look on his face.

"What? No! He would never do that, and it is my own choice."

"Is that so?" Naoto said, understanding the meaning. But his expression not became lightened. "Do you love him, then?"

"Yes." Kallen said without a second thought. Then she blushed. "Wait, but that's not the only reason. I know he can change the world for the best. I want to see his visions come true and I want to take part in it."

 _'With him alive this time.'_

Naoto stared at his younger sister for a while. She was always headstrong, but he never saw she had been determined this much. Finally, he smiled in defeat.

"*Sigh*...I couldn't stop you from joining the resistance in the first place, remember? How can I stop you now? Just be safe, okay?"

He hugged her sister for one last time.

When Lelouch came back, Naoto confronted him.

"Lelouch, I will say only this."

He grabbed Lelouch by the shoulder and looked at him with glaring eyes.

"If Kallen ever, ever get hurt while doing your bidding, I will make you pay. I swear."

"Naoto, if I ever face a life-threatening situation, I would rather face death myself than to see her die."

 _'That's true.'_ Kallen thought to herself. Although she didn't tell them she will never allow such thing happens again. In that, she was certain.

* * *

Lelouch looked down the streets from his office. Naoto was leaving the palace grounds.

"Are you really okay with this?" Feeling a sense of guilt, he asked Kallen, who was standing behind him. "You may have to fight against the resistance, or your friends, even. It is not too late to go back."

She shook her head. "I won't go back. My place is next to you."

Kallen slowly approached Lelouch and hugged him from behind. Lelouch felt her head was leaning against his back.

"Lelouch, let me tell you something. I couldn't tell you this because...you were gone." Contrary to her overwhelming inner emotions, her voice was serene. She had been repeating these words every day after his death. She could tell him at last. "When you were gone, I realized you were the reason I lived on. Without you, I am just a husk, fighting to die till the bitter end. You are the sun shining the way I go, and the star guiding me in the darkness. I, I cannot bear to live away from you."

While saying the words, Kallen burst into tears. This was real. Lelouch was alive and standing in front of her. She felt her heart racing uncontrollably. He might be able to feel it as well, but she didn't care. No, she did care. She wanted him to feel it.

"Kallen..." Lelouch couldn't say anything, affected by her emotion. What had he done to deserve such devotion?

Kallen asked him hesitantly.

"What about you? Are you not mad? For what happened at Ikaruga and afterwards?"

Lelouch couldn't repress a bitter smirk.

"Kallen, it was I who used Geass on Euphie and caused the massacre. Also, it was I who abandoned the Black Knights in the pivotal moment of Black Rebellion. It was all my fault. I deserved what befell on me."

Kallen tried to argue with him. He was a hero. He was a martyr. However, she couldn't say anything as Lelouch turned to face her. When looking at his face and hearing his voice, her mind became blank. As long as she can be with him, nothing else mattered.

"And how can I be mad when I have you on my side?"

Upon hearing his words, she flung into his arms.

They kissed each other.

It was much, much sweeter than the one they did at the stairs of the clubhouse building.

Kallen promised herself.

She won't lose him.

Never. Again.

* * *

Later, they visited a hanger. Lloyd and Rakshata looked at them expectantly.

"I will take Guren." Kallen said.

Rakshata made a smug smile and led Kallen into her lab.

"Excellent choice, my dear. Let me tell you several instructions before riding my baby." Before exiting the hanger, she didn't forget to make a triumphant smile at her nemesis.

Lloyd was frozen in his place. The sound of closing doors behind Kallen and Rakshata brought him back to reality.

He looked around to find Kallen, but she was already gone. He jumped onto Lelouch and pleaded.

"Your Highness! You must make her ride Lancelot instead of Rakshata's monstrosity!"

Lelouch tried to calm him down. "Lloyd, I don't doubt Lancelot is an exceptional Knightmare, but Guren is also a fine piece of work as well."

However, the director of the A.S.E.E.C. didn't back down.

"It would be such a waste of her talent not to ride Lancelot! She is the best devicer I have ever seen!"

At least the latter part of Lloyd's word was true. Kallen scored a score-breaking record in KMF piloting simulation and beat three of the best pilots in Lelouch's royal guard in 3 to 1 fight. Lelouch never doubted her skills in the first place. However, he will not make Kallen ride anything against her will.

"Sorry, but it's her decision, and that's that."

He called Cecile as the Earl of pudding still tried to latch onto him.

"Um, Cecile, would you be so kind?"

She dragged the Earl away from the prince. Lloyd's scream of despair rattled the walls.

"Noooooooooooo!"

* * *

On the following day, Kallen was scheduled to receive the accolade. The process was necessary for her to stand by Lelouch without raising too many questions.

Though, appointing a teenage girl without merit as his knight was somewhat scandalous move for him. There was always roomful of irreverent court gossip about an unhealthy relationship between a royal and their knight. However, even the most rebellious nobles dared not to speak that out loud. They knew what fate had befallen on the nobles who had gotten on the wrong side of prince Lelouch. The memory of the former vice-minister and his clique's disgrace was still looming over the local nobility. Lelouch was not some powerless prince without merit who rose to his position only by his bloodline. They wouldn't dare to challenge his authority. And they became extra cautious after Clovis relinquished his command over the military few days ago.

Lelouch was very well aware what they would think about Kallen's knighthood, but he didn't care. He fully trusted Kallen's capabilities. He and she will deliver results. Besides, it was true that Lelouch and Kallen had more than…intimate relationship.

And now she was in front of him, kneeling.

"Wilt thou, upon this day, pledge thy fealty to me and stand as a knight of the crown?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, your highness." She replied fervently.

"Does thy wish to abandon thy self, and be sword and shield for the sake of the greater good?" He continued.

"Yes, your highness." Her reply could not be more sincere.

The original line was pledging one's fealty to Britannia, not to any particular individual, but only few of the audience recognized the error of the line. But even if they did, they wouldn't dare to point it out in the middle of the ceremony.

Lelouch received the sword that Kallen presented to him. He gracefully laid the side of the blade onto her right shoulder then moved it to her left shoulder.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, do hereby dub thee Kallen Stadtfeld, may your courage and devotion become a shining example to the people of the Empire."

Kallen raised her head to receive the sword that Lelouch returned.

Their eyes met. Not a word was exchanged between them, but they both could tell each other's thoughts.

A thin smile appeared on Lelouch's face. Kallen smiled meekly as well.

She stood up, turned around and saw countless noblemen and noblewomen who attended the ceremony.

She despised them, but if living among those wolves is required to be with him, she will gladly wear any mask.

Sounds of applause filled the entire hall.

* * *

After the procedure had ended, Clovis approached the newest knight of the realm and her liege. He saw Kallen was leaded elsewhere to fill up necessary paperwork, and Lelouch was looking at her back affectionately with a warm smile on his face.

"Appointing your girlfriend as your knight? And here I thought you were more subtle than that. Even I won't try to pull that off." The viceroy was the only one in the hall who could make such comment and doesn't incur Lelouch's wrath from it.

"Clovis…it's nothing like that." Lelouch tried to argue away, but Clovis didn't back down. This was the first time for Clovis to witness ordinary adolescent behavior from his premature brother.

"Is that so? Forgive me if I am mistaken, but isn't she one of your classmates? The one Nunnally occasionally mentioned that you are very, very close to?"

"Well, yes, but she is the best pilot I have ever seen. I can show you the test results if you have any doubts."

"Why, of course! If she wasn't good as your claim, you wouldn't have granted her knighthood in the first place. But that's not the point, isn't it?"

Lelouch couldn't believe it. Clovis was winning the argument against him. What had the world turned into?

"If I hadn't known better, I might have thought that you two went on a honeymoon trip to a Pacific island or something." Clovis spoke without much thought, but it was awfully close to the truth.

Lelouch made an awkward smile. "Surely, you are joking!"

With a shrug, the viceroy stopped teasing his brother and turned to greet yet another noble who was trying to get his favor. There was a hoard of them waiting. Another hoard of nobles wanted to gain Lelouch's attention as well, but they knew two people approaching Lelouch had priority.

Mr. and Mrs. Stadtfeld bowed to him.

"Mr. Stadtfeld," Lelouch greeted the man. "I heard you were abroad, so I wasn't sure about your attendance when I sent you an invitation. I am glad you are here to witness Kallen's accolade."

Actually, Mr. Stadtfeld had returned to Area 11 as soon as he had received the news. When he had been informed about it, he had to confirm it multiple times. But it was true. His young, frail daughter was a knight now.

"Your Highness, it is a great honor for me and my family. But please forgive me for questioning your decision, but I am afraid that Kallen might not be the best candidate for your knight."

Lelouch raised his eyebrows and encouraged him to say more.

"I don't think Kallen possesses suitable strength and personality to become your knight, your highness. She wouldn't harm a fly."

Lelouch couldn't help but smirk at his words. Even Clovis knew Lelouch wouldn't appoint anyone in the position without proper capability.

"You know nothing about your family, don't you?"

Leaving the puzzled businessman behind, Lelouch thought about how his life had changed after his return.

With C.C. and Kallen at his side, nothing could go wrong now.

Nothing could stop them. Nothing.

* * *

 _'I sense a disturbance in the C's world.'_

Yes, V.V. was able to feel it clearly. Something had happened here. Something that related to someone's memory, most likely.

The thing was, he couldn't figure out the exact detail of it. Unless he knew the specific individual's identity to search, it was difficult for him to find out what had happened.

 _'It may be the best to just ask him.'_

He glanced at his brother who was standing next to him.

Other than V.V. himself and his subordinates at the Directorate, only his brother frequently visited the place. Since he and the members of the Directorate didn't do this, the only person might have gotten involved was Charles.

However, there was a problem.

Charles noticed V.V.'s glance. He asked his brother.

"Is there something on your mind?"

V.V. hastily avoided eye contact.

"No. Nothing."

Ever since his failed attempt to murder Marianne, V.V. felt like he was walking on the thin ice when facing his brother.

 _'Does he know about that?'_ He agonized.

Did Marianne tell him about it or not? Does Charles know about it or not? If he knows, is Charles mad at his brother?

These thoughts haunted the immortal's mind for years. He couldn't figure out the truth. He knew his brother was good at hiding emotions. He won't ask about it either, even though they had promised that there would be no lies and falsehoods between each other. If he asks, it will undoubtedly ruin their relationship.

Every passing day, V.V. became more and more secluded and isolated.

Being irritated, he made his farewells to his brother and retreated.

When he returned to his throne room in the depths of the Directorate and became alone, he was able to unleash his repressed anger at last.

 _Marianne_

It was all her fault.

She needed to be removed. He will get rid of her one way or the other.

What made him angry was the fact that Marianne was beyond his reach. She was in her Palace in Pendragon, no doubt be prepared against another assassination attempt.

He was furious.

He was an immortal. He was an elder brother of the Emperor. And yet, he could not lay a finger on that damned wench!

One way or another, he will get rid of her for good and that offspring of hers-

At the moment, a sudden idea floated across his mind.

While he couldn't attack her directly, he could make her life miserable. She took away his brother from him, so, he will take away her children from her. It's only fair.

He summoned his best assassin.

"Bring in Rolo. I have a mission for him."

* * *

A boy burst into a laughter.

After years of searching, he finally found a trace of her.

It might be the faintest trail, but it was a clue he longed for nonetheless. He was confident he could track her.

Even though his ability was uncontrollable, it was extremely useful in a situation like this.

He couldn't wait to be with her again.

There were clear sigils of Geass on his eyes behind the laughing boy's sunglasses.

* * *

A freighter departed from the docks where Lelouch, C.C., and Kallen had embarked on their little adventure a few days ago.

A boy who was leaning over a railing of the ship glanced back at the cargo. The ship was smuggling a vast amount of sakuradite from Japan to Chinese Federation. It was a bribe and a price his organization will pay for asking support from the Federation.

He took out his pocket watch and looked at it. Soon, he was lost in a conception. The last words he received from his relative in Kyoto was a bleak one. Her last message was that the viceroyalty, sub-viceroy Lelouch in particular, was suspicious of their behavior, and they could no longer support the resistance movement materially. The sakuradite in the ship was the last thing they could slip under the radar. It was an enormous amount, yes, probably could support Japanese Liberation Front for years, but who knows how long they have to fight for the independence. However, he was more concerned about Kaguya. She was the last remaining close relative of him. He just hoped she and the others don't get into trouble because of this.

"Lieutenant Kururugi, the wind is cold. You should get inside." A man in army uniform shouted from behind.

Young lieutenant nodded and headed back into the ship.

Before he got inside, he glanced back at his homeland for one last time.

It was the land his father died to protect.

It was the land where his countrymen lost their names and got abused.

Suzaku's eyes burned with the flames of hatred.

* * *

Author's Note: Do you know who the first example listed on Tvtropes page of 'Nothing can stop us now!' is? Yup. It's our best guy.

This fic is based on original anime series and several other spin-offs series like Oz or Akito, so if you have watched recent movie trilogy only, there can be some discrepancies.

This chapter will be the last chapter that I upload in a while. As I mentioned earlier, I will be unable to update until the end of March, so the next chapter will be uploaded on April (or later). I wish this chapter can keep the hype up.

Now it is time for one-time-only reply for reviews of the previous chapter.

Striderm8: Thank you for your reviews, Striderm8! Every review kept me motivated to write this fic, but yours were one of the most encouraging ones. And sorry if you didn't like the last chapter.

Darth Lelouch: I considered otherwise, but I thought this is better for the future plot.

Rankin de Merthyr: Nice catch. Was it too obvious? (Now I must mention your reviews of Chapter 13 here. Your example was extraordinary. It was really good. I will definitely put more efforts on future battles.)

ThatIndieReviewer: I am glad that you like it! I can't make any promises, but I will definitely consider your suggestion.

Imperator's Slave: Isn't original Kallen lovely enough? I don't think I will go that far, but I see your point, though.

Gur40goku: I appreciate another review from you, Gur40goku! In fact, you are the very first reader who favorited this fic and I am very grateful for that. You will always have my ears.

FateBurn: Thanks!

ryder77: I could have dragged this relationship longer, adding a couple of filler episodes and so on. But I thought that would be needlessly long. Oh well. And I feel kind of odd that I will be gone for a while right after you said that I should see this to the very end. Yes, I will definitely finish this one. (Crappy ending, you say? Now that you mention it, an evil thought occurred to me…)

And I appreciate all guest reviews as well.

See you on April, then!


	16. Revelment

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Do not encourage her, Rivalz."

"Hey, you have no idea what I am going to propose."

"Well, in that case, you wouldn't mind if I opt out from crossdressing, confessing humiliating secrets of oneself, wearing silly costumes, or any other similar activities that hurt my dignity, would you?"

"Am I that predictable? Fine. I will take Lelouch's opinion into account. Which means, there will be just an ordinary, good-old festival for you all! It's an order from the student council president!"

Everyone groaned.

"Don't you think we are holding them way too often?"

"We already held one on the last month and the month before that."

"That's all happened last year! Live present! There are so many things to celebrate. Kallen was knighted, Nina won the first place in the science fair…"

Despite Milly's efforts, not many were convinced. Lelouch reluctantly stood up. He knew it was a futile effort.

"It's no use. She would try to boss around the knights of the Round if they were here and they are the Emperor's direct subordinates, no less." He said with a sigh.

"Now, now. Even I won't go that far." Milly said slyly.

 _'Yes, you will!'_ The rest of the student council thought in unison.

* * *

Academy grounds were full of students who were busy preparing for today's festival. Although they were unaware of why they were doing this, they had become quite accustomed to the whim of their president.

Kallen was tasked to pilot Ganymede for 'the world's largest pizza'. C.C. insisted that the best pilot should do the job, and as a member of the student council, it was not difficult for Lelouch to arrange thing in her favor. Milly was more than happy at the suggestion, of course.

Lelouch had already finished his share of work, organizing timetable and preparing necessary equipment, thanks to his resourcefulness and his past experiences. And now, Lelouch, C.C., and Kallen were spectating the busy students through the window from one of the rooms. Despite the fact that a lot of fights and struggles were waiting ahead of them, they felt each other's presence so reassuring, and for once, they could enjoy this event wholeheartedly.

"It is good to see everyone again, from Nunnally to Shirley."

"Yes, and there will be fireworks, too."

"And a giant pizza as well."

"…Yes, that, as well." Lelouch and Kallen were almost fed up with C.C.'s never-ending love of pizza, but they couldn't talk back and criticize about it when they saw her face was full of hope and bright expectation.

"Kallen, please don't fail. I have high hopes that you will succeed unlike the others. Two failures are two too many." C.C. looked Kallen straight in the eye and said seriously, with an almost solemn tone.

"I will try my best…I guess." Kallen replied nonchalantly.

C.C. frowned at Kallen's unenthusiastic attitude. She tried to snap a reply, but it was then that the three sensed someone else's presence approaching them. She quickly hid herself behind a curtain to get out of the sight.

The man who approached kneeled in front of Lelouch.

"Jeremiah? What is it?"

"I was hoping to have a chance to talk with Dame Stadtfeld. If your highness allows me, of course."

"What do you wish to talk about?" Lelouch asked out of curiosity.

"About her duties, your highness."

 _'Ah, crap.'_

Kallen remembered that she had tons of assignments which she must have been done by now to make up her missing classes. The thing was, the series of events from Saitama to Kamine Island kept her occupied, and she completely forgot the whole thing after she recollected her memories. That, and she was too busy enjoying the time spending with Lelouch.

"Of course, Lord Gottwald. Lead the way." While replying, she shot an earnest glance at Lelouch, hoping for his intervention, but he didn't seem to catch her drift. He just fondly smiled at her, most likely interpreted her glance the wrong way.

With a small sigh, Kallen followed the Margrave.

* * *

In the end, it was not about her assignments. Kallen wouldn't consider herself lucky, though.

"-It is our utmost duty as knights of Britannia to uphold the following virtues-"

Jeremiah was zealously preaching about how much should she appreciate to have a chance to serve the imperial family, and especially, among all of them, prince Lelouch. He sank his teeth into it too deep and almost monologuing now.

"- So the chivalric code demands us to act as-"

Kallen cupped her chin with her hand and glanced at the clock. It was even more boring than his usual math class. Even though she didn't have any ill feelings towards the Margrave, she couldn't care less about this nonsense. If Britannia was honorable as he envisioned, the world would be a far better place than it was now. She tried her best to suppress a yawn.

She remembered that Rivalz once mentioned that Lelouch was a master at dozing off.

Maybe she should ask him to teach her.

* * *

While Kallen was struggling in her own way, Lelouch was facing his worst nightmare. Nunnally just came to him to talk about his girlfriends.

While he was desperately trying to explain the situation, C.C. opened her mouth.

"If I recall correctly, Lelouch once dated with 108 girls simultaneously."

And there he was thinking that she might be trying to help him on the matter.

"No, I didn't!" _'Not in this timeline at least. And it was Sayoko's fault anyway.'_

"It's okay. I still love you no matter what."

Nunnally said without hesitation. Her brother was never a self-conscious person, but he overly read her countenance on matters. So she was here to tell she will support and love him no matter what. She tried to think of words that may make him feel better.

"I think it's alright as long as everyone is happy. Father married to many women, and you can too if you want."

However, Nunnally's words caused the exact opposite effect. They pierced Lelouch's heart like a sharp spear.

With a huge gulp, he staggered few steps backward.

"Are you okay?" His sister said worriedly.

"I think he needs some rest. He has been working hard lately both on schoolwork and his duties in viceroyalty." C.C. gently led Nunnally out of the room.

When C.C. came back after a few minutes, Lelouch was feebly sitting on a chair, disheartened and out of strength.

"I am nothing like him." He muttered in a small voice. Among all men in the universe, Charles zi Britannia was the man Lelouch despised the most. Normally, he wouldn't be faltered at the words comparing and relating him and his father, but hearing that from none other than Nunnally…it was hurtful. And above all, because of womanizing habits?! That's...that's...

While he was still in agony, he felt a warm and soft embrace over his head.

"Yes, I know. You are gentler than Charles will ever be." She said reassuringly.

"C.C…" Lelouch hugged her back. Here she was, his accomplice who supports him and gives him-

"Although I must admit, 108 dates do remind me of someone with a rolled hair." C.C. whispered slyly into his ears.

"I SAID, I AM NOTHING LIKE HIM!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Imperial Palace in Pendragon, Charles was discussing the grand strategy for the future war with his most trusted advisors. A plan had been proposed, and they were considering who would be the best to fit in the position to execute it.

"Cornelia will do fine. Schneizel is prime minister, and Lelouch moved to Area 11 only recently. It is too early to call him back." Empress consort said reassuringly.

The Emperor of Britannia approved.

"Bismarck, see it done."

"Yes, your majesty." With a deep bow, the knight of one exited the throne room to notify Cornelia that she had just appointed as the leader of the first wave of the expeditionary force for the upcoming war.

When the two became alone, Marianne spoke to her husband with beady eyes.

"So that's about it. By the way, speaking of Lelouch, did you hear the news? Lelouch just got himself a knight."

"Yes." The Emperor replied. However, knowing Charles well, Marianne could read from his expression that he was thinking _'Should I care about that?'_

She narrowed her eyes and said reproachingly. "Husband, you should pay more attention to him. I still think if C.C. ever reappears, it would be next to him. That's why I keep in contact with people there." Little did she know was that Jeremiah and Villetta's reports had been censored and fabricated by Lelouch long since.

However, the Emperor thought about something else when he heard about C.C.. While one Code bearer had gone missing, the other one became quite unstable. During the last meeting, his brother acted even more odd than usual. He told his wife the peculiar behavior of his brother. "Do you know anything about that?"

Marianne pondered a bit to how to convey the information to the Emperor. She didn't tell him the news until now, but not letting him know is one thing, lying deliberately is another. "Well…it's awfully late for you to ask, but the thing is…"

After her explanation was finished, the Emperor was silent. After a long while, he finally opened his mouth.

"You should have told me."

"It was more than six years ago. Nothing has happened ever since."

The Emperor looked at his consort with stern eyes.

"I know….I am sorry. But I didn't want to concern you for the matter that I can handle myself. He is not only the vital part of our plan but also your brother. I thought telling you would work negatively for our plan."

Charles admitted that her words were true. He would never look his brother same way if he knew V.V. had tried to kill the only woman he ever loved. He might have worked along, but their relationship will breakdown eventually, and it will not work positively with their plan. He should talk about this with his brother later, though.

"It's not like he is foolish enough to try something like that again." His wife commented.

* * *

Finally managed to muster up enough energy to walk after the incident, Lelouch was heading to a makeshift stage at the academy main grounds. That was where the pizza baking would take place.

He looked up. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, lightening up his mood. Sun was shining brightly, a cool breeze was blowing softly, and birds were…falling abruptly?

 _'That's strange.'_

At far ahead of him, pigeons looking for scraps from food stalls were flying low. Then they just hit the ground as if they suddenly forgot how to fly.

Now that he looked through at the scene, it was not only just birds but also people at there stopped walking too. Then, everything turned back to normal. People resumed walking, and the birds regained their balance and flew away.

Lelouch knew what that meant too well.

* * *

Kallen quickly got out from Ganymede.

"I am sorry! Did you get hurt?...… Huh."

She took a look around.

 _'I must be seeing things.'_

She was pretty sure that she saw a boy right there. He was surprised and fell on his hips as he saw the emerging Knightmare, but now, he was nowhere to be seen.

Shaking her head, Kallen got into the Knightmare again.

If Kallen had a chance to take a closer look at the boy, she might have recognized him. However, in the previous timeline, he and she didn't have much contact, and the boy was two years older then, so she couldn't put them together.

* * *

Rolo reproached himself for being careless. It was indiscreet of him to fail to notice the Knightmare emerging out from the vicinity. It completely took him off-guard. He thought he was caught by the security, so he instinctively used his Geass to get away. It was only natural for him to suspect the worst situation when attempting such high-profile assassination. It was not long after that he learned the purpose of the machine.

 _What kind of academy owns an operating Knightmare frame and use it to bake pizza?_

Muttering curses, Rolo recalled the details of his mission. He had to remove two high profile targets today. Considering targets' stations, he should expect tight security.

He became slightly distressed when he thought about his targets. While political matters didn't bother him much, but he couldn't help but think the consequences of this mission. At worst, he would take all the blame and be punished for killing two members of the imperial family. However, he didn't have any choice but to follow orders. Trying to brush off any worries, he turned back his attention to the mission.

He should be swift and finish this while the festival lasts. The sooner, the better. Not only the academy during the festival would be a perfect place to blend in than heavily guarded viceroy's palace, but it may also cause enough chaos to escape. The only problem left was to locate them. It would be best if those two are at the same location, but he knew he should not rely on luck while doing the mission.

While he was thinking about who to eliminate first and how to locate them in this crowded academy, the announcement was made throughout the campus.

 _"Lelouch Lamperouge of class 1-B, please come to warehouse three."_

* * *

"Nunnally, I am sorry to interrupt you enjoying the festival, but could you please slip away from there? I would you like to return home, but if that draws too much attention, please head somewhere safe where you can have a clear view of surroundings." Lelouch said over the phone, couldn't hide his worries in his voice.

 _"Why? Is this related to the announcement?"_

Lelouch hesitated for a moment. He would never lie to Nunnally (again), but he couldn't tell her the entire truth either.

"There is some security breach I need to deal with. I want you to stay somewhere safe until the matter is resolved, just in case."

 _"What about the rest of the academy? Will they be safe?"_

"They will be safer the sooner I handle this."

After earnestly asking Nunnally once again to stay out of the harm's way, he continued to move to warehouse three hastily. When Ashfords established this academy, Lelouch used his resources and influences to prepare several spots that he can use in a case like this. Warehouse three was one of them. It had been built for the purpose to be used against the assassin who can manipulate other people's sense of time. If he had more time, he would approach this in a different way, but he had to draw Rolo's attention solely on himself. He won't let Nunnally be harmed the slightest. And there was no reason to involve others in trouble for this incident. His security won't be of much help either. No one was safe from Rolo's Geass.

With one exception.

However, he won't put her in danger.

At the very moment, his phone rang.

* * *

"Lelouch, I am heading to the pizza place. When are you going to join us? Just so you know, if your business in the warehouse takes too long, I won't wait for you. I have been waiting for this moment for ages." C.C. spoke over the phone.

 _"I am afraid you have to go on your own."_

He explained his current situation to her. She instantly stopped walking. "I will join you, then."

 _"No. If the Directorate sent any observers, we are risking your cover. I want you to stay out of this."_

"But his Geass is-"

 _"I have a contingency plan for that. Don't worry. I will contact you as soon as it's over."_ He hung up after saying the words quickly, most likely busy preparing for the confrontation.

With a frown, C.C. stared at the cellphone. She had two options. She could listen to Lelouch, enjoying the largest pizza she will ever see in her (two) lifetime. (Being a code bearer, it's nearly a millennium.) Or, she could abandon the opportunity that she waited for so long, and go to help him, despite the fact that Lelouch may already have a plan on his own which does not include her help, and he made it clear to her not to interfere.

Without hesitation, she turned around and ran towards the warehouse.

* * *

After arriving at the warehouse, Rolo peeked inside through the entrance. It was dark. The only light source was the sunlight coming through the gap he was seeing through. He sensed somebody's presence in there. No more than two, one, most likely. Feigning innocence, he nonchalantly stepped inside while cautiously assessing the surroundings.

Boxes and piles of miscellaneous items were stuffed up in a disorderly fashion, restricting his mobility. Rolo saw a boy in a school uniform turning his back on him beyond the piles of boxes. It seemed no one else was there, except for the boy at the far end of this large warehouse. He could barely saw the figure due to the obstacles and lack of light.

Lelouch was bending down to rummage through a box. Widening the door made him recognize someone else's presence. He didn't have time to check the camera footage, but he looked back discreetly with a small mirror. A cold sweat flew down on him. Using a Geass might work if he can use Geass on Rolo before Rolo does it first. But he was not the man who takes chances.

He stretched his back and stood straight.

Readying his weapon, Rolo slowly advanced. The warehouse was immense, and all those boxes made it difficult for him to move forward, but he didn't care. He had to finish this fast. He had planned to get his attention by acting as an academy student, but he ditched that plan too. His instinct told him something was dangerous about the man. His suspicion grew when his presumed target spoke.

"How can I help you?... Rolo."

The fact that he knew the name of the assassin from the Directorate was shocking, but something else was off, too. It sounded like as if Lelouch was wearing…a mask.

A gas mask.

As the hidden sensor was automatically triggered by Rolo's movement, smoky gas was leaked from various nozzles within the warehouse. Rolo immediately held his breath and covered his mouth with his hand.

From behind the thick smoke, Lelouch's voice reached Rolo's ears.

"Don't worry. It's just sleeping gas."

Rolo immediately used his Geass, but his vision already began to falter. Whatever toxic gas Lelouch used, it was very strong. He had to decide a course of action, fast. Trying to kill his target would put his own life at risk. Rolo assumed that Lelouch's guards were around here somewhere. He suspected the figure in front of him wasn't even real Lelouch. He might succeed, but no doubt he will be dead after that. There were too many obstacles that hinder his movement to finish it swiftly. He should escape, report and look for another chance later.

After it was decided, there was no time to lose. Every passing second will increase his chance of getting unconscious and get caught. Thankfully his Geass not only stopped the sense of time of the people but also stopped his heart, which prevented chemicals from spreading in his body.

Coughing profusely, he managed to get out from the smoky warehouse. The gas began to disperse out from the place. Keep turning on his Geass required extremely demanding effort, but he had to increase his distance as soon as possible. After that, it would be easy to get away with his ability. The way Lelouch handled the confrontation with Rolo undoubtedly indicated that he was aware of Rolo and his Geass. His superiors must know about this-

SMACK!

He felt a distinct pain in the back of his head. With the last remaining resolve, he turned around, and a saw a figure wearing a girl's uniform with a paper bag on her face.

 _'What a strange-'_

Before he could even realize that the figure managed to move within the boundary of his Geass, he lost his consciousness.

* * *

Lelouch and C.C. were at the academy infirmary. Rolo was lying unconscious on one of the beds, tightly bound to it.

C.C. had prepared herself to be scolded by her accomplice because of her intervention. He clearly told her to do otherwise. She had prepared a witty comment regarding the paper bag she was putting on when Lelouch blames about the possibility of blowing her cover away.

However, Lelouch didn't scold her at all.

"C.C., are you alright?" He asked her with a worried look.

C.C. boggled at his words. Did Lelouch forget she was an immortal witch despite his high intellect? However, his lack of perception of her capability didn't boggle her, it was his concern. She was used to getting blamed. She was used to getting accused. But being appreciated or cared for was not the things she was accustomed to. When being with him, she felt like she was human again.

She shook her head self-deprecatingly. _'I am irreversibly fallen into him, aren't I?'_

"Unscathed and untouched. I am fine. What about you? You seem to be somewhat tired."

"It's just the sleeping gas…It was pretty strong, and the mask couldn't completely prevent it."

As a matter of fact, he was indeed looked dizzy. Shaking his head, he tried to focus.

"It's nothing, really. Did you contact Kallen while I bring Rolo here?"

"Yes, I informed her about Rolo's attack and told her we are here."

"Good." Lelouch nodded, and then C.C. asked.

"I am curious, why did you let the door open? It would be easy for you to keep the door locked and closed to keep him in."

"And lock me up with the most dangerous assassin in the world? I would if I had time to use Geass to create a decoy instead of me, but I possessed little time then."

"There were safer methods, you know. Even I can think of several."

Lelouch didn't reply. Indeed, if he wanted to play safe, he could have just used methods involve beyond Rolo's perception like automated guns or snipers to get rid of his fake brother instead of facing him alone.

"Perhaps. But I want him alive this time since I mistreated him in the other time. He is just another unfortunate who was thrown into the world that made him into what he is now."

"Is there even anyone not beyond reproach in that regard?"

Lelouch chuckled. "Anyway, I hope that satisfied your curiosity. And now-" He staggered and grimaced at sudden dizziness.

"That gas kicks in again…" He checked the time then lied down on one of the beds, almost stumbling while doing so.

"I will lie down for a while. Why don't you enjoy yourself at the festival in the meantime? Rolo will not wake up in hours." He said in a sleepy voice. Not long after, the sleepiness overcame him.

C.C. stared at Lelouch, who was sleeping peacefully. He looked so defenseless now.

An idea came to her mind. While she was not tired, she could always use some warmth.

Come to think of it, he did say enjoy herself, didn't he? And the giant pizza must be run out by now anyway.

Decided to indulge herself, C.C. approached him.

However, right before she arrived at the bed to lower her body next to him, with a sound of a rapid running footstep, Kallen burst the door open.

"Lelouch!"

C.C. sighed and lowered her head in disappointment.

 _'What a timing, Kallen.'_

Kallen was heavily panting, and her hair was disheveled as she had run through the entire campus as soon as she heard about the assassination attempt. When she entered the room, she saw Lelouch was motionlessly lying on the bed, and C.C. was grimly lowering her head with a stern look on her face.

A horrible thought crossed Kallen's mind.

"No, no, no…No!"

She ran up to lying Lelouch and kneeled down. She embraced his head and wept sadly.

"Why? Lelouch, why? Don't you die on me again!"

C.C.'s golden eyes glazed over at this. "You know, if you keep clasping him like that, he may really die from suffocation."

"Huh?"

* * *

When V.V. returned from the meeting with the Emperor, he was deadly pale.

He returned to his throne room and sat on his throne, pressing his temples. Four cultists gathered in the room just stood there like posts, didn't want to disturb their leader. After a long silence that they felt almost like an eternity, V.V. finally spoke.

"Recall Rolo."

"But-"

"Did I stutter? Recall him immediately!"

"We lost contact with him, my lord. He missed his regular reports since-"

"Get out."

"My lord-"

"GET OUT!"

One by one, the cultists left the room.

Finally became alone, V.V. had time to sort out his thoughts.

 _'So Charles knew it all along.'_

One of his long-waited curiosity was resolved, but he was not amused.

His brother mentioned about the night in Aries villa seven years ago only a few days after V.V. had sent Rolo on the mission. Then Rolo was gone missing.

It must be a warning.

His brother knew it all along and revealed it to have the upper hand on him.

V.V. began throwing everything he could grab within his reach to the wall.

* * *

Lelouch was alone when Nunnally visited his office.

"Lelouch, we will go around the city to see if that can help on curing Rolo's amnesia. It has been months, but poor Rolo can't remember anything about his past. Can you join us?" Nunnally asked.

He made an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry, but I have an important meeting soon, and many more after that."

"I understand. But don't push yourself too hard, okay?"

"I will keep that in mind." He replied with a warm smile. "By the way, it seems you and Rolo are getting along well."

"Yes, we are! It's like having a brother!" Nunnally exclaimed enthusiastically.

Lelouch was slightly taken aback by her words and tried to suppress his jealousy. "But…I _am_ your brother. Is there something that I am lacking?" Disheartened, he asked disconcertedly.

"Oh. I didn't mean it that way." She quickly consoled him. "It's just, it's hard to think him other than a brother. You always treat him like one. How can I do otherwise?"

He looked satisfied with her answer. When he was about to reply, someone else knocked at the door. Lelouch checked the time.

"It must be the person I need to meet that I mentioned earlier."

"Okay, I will go now. I will tell you if he remembers anything."

"Don't forget to take Anya or Sayoko with you when you head out of the palace!" Lelouch asked earnestly. After the assassination attempt, he looked for more security personnel for his sister, and he could easily think of the maid of versatile talents.

Nunnally left, and a man in officer's uniform entered the room. Lelouch's kind, friendly face quickly changed to a cold and emotionless one.

"Report."

With a salute, the officer gave his briefing.

"Your Highness, here is the report and profile of the individual. We tried to detain him, but he managed to slip away." He looked slightly worried when he spoke about his failure, but Lelouch knew the officer was outmatched against a Geass user.

Lelouch looked over through the report which was just given to him and frowned.

"No one but you know that I am involved, and you were not at the site, is that correct?"

"Yes, it is."

"Good." Sub-viceroy nodded. **"Forget all about it."**

"Yes, your Highness." The officer replied dully.

After the officer left the room, Lelouch had time to contemplate the current situation.

His sentiments towards Rolo was not the only reason to erase Rolo's memories and keep him around. He was waiting for the reactions from the Directorate after Rolo's failure. He covered up the Rolo's attempt, of course. In the record, the assassin was shot to death during the attempt. Lelouch feigned an investigation, showing no sign of his recognition of the supernatural ability.

Then he waited, but there wasn't any response.

Maybe it was just a whim, and V.V. gave up when his best assassin couldn't finish the job.

Lelouch grimaced in annoyance. Courtly intrigue or dealing with public unrest was nothing compared to the deadly game he was playing.

Usually, he would just initiate an attack on the source regardless, instead of the wait. Even if there were no more attempt, he would have brought the entire army to the Directorate's doorstep regardless of the consequences.

Only if he didn't have much to lose.

He could sacrifice many lives, even his own if that is what it takes to achieve his goals, but there were… people who care about him. There were people he cares, too.

He recalled Nunnally's wail in sorrow when he was dying.

 _'Enough of the sentiments.'_ He shook his head and turned back his thought to the report. He had surveilled every individual coming from Chinese Federation or Britannian Homeland. He was expecting the agent of Geass Directorate, but someone else was caught in his dragnet.

It was Mao.

And he managed to get away, despite the military's efforts.

It was unclear that he was aware of Lelouch, but if he somehow succeeds to read Lelouch's mind and learns about time traveling and Ragnarok connection-.

 _'I can't let that happen.'_

Lelouch called his accomplice. While waiting for her, a plan was forming within his mind.

 _'We can play the game, Mao. Let's see your next move.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. It took too long to finish this chapter. I have been busy for past months, and I being a slow writer didn't help much either. I considered to split this chapter into two, to be more descriptive, to build up suspense and to maintain the update cycle, but…oh well. However, I finally took some time to fix grammars in the past chapters. There are still errors, no doubt, but I think it's better than nothing.

This is the end of Part 2, from the next chapter, the story will take place in the year 2017. From part 3, there will be less good luck, more, tougher enemies. V.V.'s misunderstanding is probably the last good luck Lelouch will get in this fic in a while. Lady Luck will be less favorable for him. Well, but she never did in canon, so I think he will manage as always, I suppose.

There will be less romantic comedies and more conflicts and battles, too. The part will probably be the longest part of this fic. Lots of new -and yet familiar- characters will appear. Amnesic Rolo and Sayoko as well, as foreshadowed. Actually, there are too many characters in this show, and I am afraid I can't give important roles to everyone.

Lastly, the side episode that was originally here is moved to Chapter 23!


	17. Reconquest

(For those who only read progress update but not full chapter 16, the chapter was updated.)

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

In 2017 a.t.b., a war finally erupted between the Holy Britannian Empire and the United Republic of Europia.

As the tension between the two superpowers grew, the majority of the combined European navy were deployed along the Atlantic. It was unfortunate for them that Britannian forces led by Cornelia took a detour to the Indian ocean and arrived at the shores of the Red Sea, passing through the Gulf of Aden.

Sailing across the two oceans without any trouble while carrying the risk of being discovered by the enemy navy was no easy feat. Britannians were lucky, no doubt, but only Cornelia's leadership and grip of command over her army made it possible.

Britannians took over relatively low-guarded Suez with little difficulty. However, the consequence was severe. By losing the Suez Canal EU lost most of their foreign trade routes, gravely impairing their war capabilities.

Another army group led by nobles from Euro Britannia, the descendants of the fled nobles from the old continent, soon landed on the East Siberia as well.

This was not some frontier dispute.

It was a total war.

* * *

The autocratic monarchy composed of fled royals and nobles from Europe, and the union of democratic republics who threw them out. Both historically and ideologically, EU stood at the antipode of Britannia. Like Britannia had Imperial Palace and the court, EU had the council of forty.

If any ancient Romans had witnessed today's council, they would think that the parliamentary politics hadn't much improved since their times. Representatives from Egypt and Russia desparately asked for help, demanding an immediate intervention and aid. The rest of the council felt the neccesity of an action, but they failed to narrow down their differences. They argued over and over to decide who to take charge, who should contribute more, and this and that. The situation really came close to escalating into a fistfight, but the council members recalled that the media were waiting for their answers.

At last, the descendants of the revolution agreed to mobilize their forces to end their age-old conflict with the Empire.

* * *

"Congratulations on your promotion to Major." A general addressed major Malcal. "You've earned it. Although, with this war, there will be a lot more responsibilities to fulfill and expectations to achieve."

Leila gave him a respectful salute. Her mentor, general Smilas was one of the most influential men in the EU military, so she always gratified his patronage.

"Thank you for your recommendation, sir. I will try my best to not disappoint you."

"You don't need to thank me. I recommended you because of your deeds. Your father must be proud of you if he was alive."

Leila was slightly uncomfortable. Her mentor always tried to relate her to him through her late father. Her father and the general both shared same ideology (at least that was what he claimed.) that a skilled dictator is better for EU than current democracy. Leila, as ideal and noble as she was, thought it was not her position as a soldier to meddle in politics. And surely, Malcal family who adopted her after her father's death must oppose against the ideology as well. She tried to change the subject.

"Sir, is there any news about where we are going to be deployed?"

"We will go to Poland."

Leila was slightly confused. "That's…awfully far away from the frontlines."

"Many politicians fear that I might become the next Napoleon. I only hope that it doesn't cost us defeat." Smilas said worriedly.

* * *

Île de la Cité lies in the heart of Paris, the capital city of the United Republic. Victor Hugo, one of the greatest writers in the history, wrote his masterpiece 'Notre-Dame de Paris' featuring the grand cathedral on the very island. However, once the great cathedral lied in disrepair, and the island was now home to Japanese refugees. The authorities had forced the refugees not to leave the area, and it was natural of the place to develop into a slum.

The recruitment officer tried his best to not to scowl. He didn't like to come here. Not because of the filth, (well, maybe a little), but because of his superior's contradicting orders. The higher-ups wanted to make the refugees fight for them by promising them and their families with EU citizenship, but they also wanted to keep it secret from the public. This only made his job more difficult. And fighting against the Empire was EU's responsibility. He didn't like it was right to take advantage of the refugee's poor situation, but like it or not, it was his job.

He complained that he might not get enough volunteers, but his worries were in vain. Not long after the word of citizenship was spread among the refugees, they swarmed in. He couldn't just approve anyone, though. It was for his, and their own sake. He couldn't send the unprepared to the frontlines.

"Sorry, you are too old. To me, you look like you will barely hold a handgun."

"No, you need to bring that document as well. Didn't immigration bureau give you one?"

"You can't even understand our language! How are you going to take orders?"

"What's this? …Oh. Listen, I will overlook it this time, so just take that money away."

"You don't have an ID? We can't give weapons and gears to just anyone, you know."

After he turned down the latest applicant, he let out a tired sigh.

"Next!" He shouted for the umpteenth time.

A teenage boy entered.

"Oh, it's you." The officer recognized the boy.

"Officer." With a curt nod, the blue-haired boy handed in his ID and registration form.

It was not the first time he met the boy. The boy had been bugging the officer and his colleagues. This Japanese boy had tried to enlist in the foreign legion once but got rejected because of obvious age requirement. Then he had tried several other military organizations in EU later, but his offers were turned down every time because he was either 'too young' or 'not trustworthy enough'.

Now the situation had changed and the United Republic needed meat shields to bleed instead of their own troops, and they will not turn down his offer. The fact that he will be used as a cannon fodder didn't deter the boy. He didn't care as long as he could fight against Britannia and a man he once called his brother. He was here for revenge. He already died once, and now he just wanted to return the favor.

Skimming over the form, the officer nodded in approval.

"Finally." He let out a sigh. "A person prepared everything in order at last. Was that too hard?"

He stamped the seal on the papers and handed them back to the applicant.

"Go through the doors behind me. Good luck this time, Mr. Hyuga."

* * *

Unlike the Atlantic, Britannians had naval dominance over EU in the Pacific. Failed to stop the landing operation, Europeans decided to abandon the region and concentrate their forces in the west to shorten their supply lines.

Archduke Velaines and other leaders of Euro Britannia looked the landing troops in contentment. This was the day they reclaim their lost heritage.

The Archduke asked Lord du Villon, Grandmaster of the order of St. Gabriel.

"Who was the first one to break through the enemy defenses?"

"General Shaing from House Shaing, My Lord. Lord Manfredi seemed interested in the man after hearing of his exploits."

"Did he now? Perhaps we will be able to witness an initiation ceremony of the order of St. Michael soon."

* * *

The Emperor of Britannia and his prime minister was having a private consultation.

"Your Majesty, Cornelia carried enough supplies to last for three months. She also reported that she managed to loot a considerable amount of supplies in Suez. But we still need to supply her with spare parts and standardized energy fillers. Archduke Velaines is fixing blown up trans-Siberian railway as we speak. The estimation of-"

The Emperor was listening to Schneizel's report, but his mind was on something else. Maybe he should leave the matter to Schneizel and focus more on the plan in the future.

The prime minister will have a hard time to get sakuradite out of Lelouch's hands without the Emperor's decree, but it's Schneizel's problem, not his.

But then, the war was on Britannia's favor on every side.

While EU was on par with Britannia in terms of power, they lacked everything else. Incompetent leadership and needlessly long time in decision making will bring EU's demise. Charles thought with all those lies and masks, a democratic system can work well only in theory.

That's why Ragnarok connection is necessary.

The directorate and his brother will take care of the sites within Chinese Federation. When Britannia conquers EU, then every relic sites will fall in their hands. Technically, they did not require every site (They already had the site on Kamine island anyway. Maybe he should send someone to secure Area 11, just in case.), but more sites in their possession will increase synchronization rate. He assumed that it will be done around the time when the construction of the sword of Akasha will be finished.

Ironically, the day when the bastion of democracy falls will be the day when the people can truly understand each other.

The day of Ragnarok.

* * *

While the world was at war, Lelouch was sitting on his comfy seat in his office, receiving a guest. Area 11 was far away from the battlefront, and the closest army movement was Euro-Britannian forces passing through the Aleutian isles. The war did concern him, though. Countless requests had been made by various parties asking for his aid and boon. The giant war machine named Britannia required every sakuradite it can afford. That meant more power to whoever supplies the world's most important strategic resource. After Lelouch's arrival, terrorists' activities in Area 11 was almost non-existent, and the output and efficiency of sakuradite production reached its peak since the Britannian occupation, and it was constantly breaking its own record ever since.

Of course, the distribution was decided by the war council in Pendragon. However, some people can receive the supply faster than others, perhaps with some extra while the others' supply can be 'unfortunately delayed'. Lelouch could even manipulate sakuradite production output itself to change the course of the war, although he could not do this too often.

The guest he was greeting was another messenger who brought a request from one of the war participants. The request was quite different than the other usual ones that he already received, though.

 _\- Dear Lelouch,_

 _How have you been? I know you are a busy man so I will get to the point. Euphie will be staying with you while I am on a campaign. I need someone whom I trust to look after her, and I don't trust Clovis on looking after anything bigger than a cat, so the duty falls to you. Don't let anything harm her. If she is harmed the slightest, I will hold you personally responsible._

 _Signed,_

 _Cornelia li Britannia –_

' _As far as a letter of request goes, I have seen better.'_ Lelouch thought. He raised his eyes to his sister Euphemia, who modestly folding her hands with an innocent smile on her face. She tried to fling herself to him, but a glaring red-haired knight behind him prevented her from doing so.

"It is so good to see you again, Euphie." Lelouch greeted his half-sister sincerely.

"Me too." She replied. "I hope her letter doesn't trouble you much."

"But why didn't you notified us beforehand? Nunnally and Clovis will be disappointed if they find out they missed the chance to greet you."

"Big sis wanted it to be a secret. She can be overly protective sometimes." Euphie replied sheepishly.

"I can't agree more." Lelouch agreed. "There are too many overprotective brothers and sisters who entrust their little sisters to me with vague threats. They are full of needless worries in my opinion." He complained while thinking of Cornelia and Naoto.

A sudden, uneasy silence filled the room.

Kallen, who had been solemnly standing behind him, resisted an urge to say 'Is that a joke?'. However, it seemed he really meant it. She narrowed her eyes and addressed to the lord of siscon. "I just remembered that Princess Nunnally notified that she will visit Shinjuku tomorrow. She would prefer small company. Should I arrange the things that way?"

"Nonsense. Double her escort." He replied matter-of-factly.

Kallen closed her eyes and shook her head hopelessly. Euphemia just smiled awkwardly.

* * *

Euphemia left his office, and Lelouch got back to his work including writing a replying missive to Cornelia.

After he finished his duties, Kallen slowly approached him and sat on his lap. It became almost routine that they share their love in the spare time over the last few months. She wrapped her arms around him and gazed at him with her deep, blue eyes. Lelouch gazed her back. He began to affectionately stroke her pointy hair.

"Is it just me, or are you getting more beautiful every passing day?"

"Lelouch, stop being so cheeky! You must have been hanging around with Milly too much."

"That reminds me of something. Milly once told me that Rivalz was becoming a bad influence on me, and Rivalz thought-urrp" He was forced to stop speaking because Kallen covered his mouth with her own.

They indulged each other with a brief kiss. Lelouch bowed his head slightly to meet Kallen's forehead with his own. He tried his best to suppress a grin.

"Didn't you just told me to stop being cheeky?"

"Did I?" She replied coolly while looking him right in his purple eyes.

There was a silence, and then they both began to chuckle and giggle.

Embracing her deeply, Lelouch couldn't help but smile blissfully.

' _What would I do without you, Kallen?'_

Then there was a knock on his office door, and they heard a feminine voice from beyond.

"Your Highness, may I come in?"

With almost inhuman reflexes, Kallen quickly got back to her previous position, and Lelouch turned his chair and straightened his clothes.

"Come on in."

The door opened, and a woman with an unknown age entered. She laid down several papers on his desk.

"Here is the agenda for the next meeting and its details. This one here is the form you requested earlier."

"I see. I will see to it then."

With a nod, she turned around to leave.

"Oh, and-" She eyed the knight suspiciously. "Please refrain from certain urges that might give your highness a bad name. Imperial prince has prestige and reputation to keep."

With that, she left the room.

Kallen grumbled as soon as the secretary left.

"Ugh. I think I will never get along with her. Why do you even keep her around?"

"Miss Lohmeyer is a capable assistant. She takes a certain burden off me." He talked on behalf of his personal assistant. "That's one of the reasons why I can spend more time with you."

Kallen blushed at his words. If he put it that way, how can she argue with that?

"Would you like to continue from where we left off?"

He didn't need to ask twice.

Lelouch leaned back on his chair as Kallen climbed onto it. She leaned her body against his while putting a hand on his chest. Lelouch wrapped her slim and supple waist with his arm.

Just when they were about to snuggle up closer, a sound of alarm filled the room.

* * *

Kallen got into her Knightmare while muttering curses. Filled with fury, she drove Guren Type-02 to the air dock of the palace. Whoever heading towards the viceroy's palace, they made a grievous mistake to intrude now.

When she arrived at the site, Lelouch reached her through the comm. The information of the machine popped up on her screen.

" _I managed to identify the aircraft. It is Bradford, an experimental Knightmare frame from Steiners. Their development speed exceeded my anticipation."_

' _A flying Knightmare?'_ As far as she knew, the float system has yet to be developed.

Kallen quickly scanned through the screen. Instead of the float unit, Bradford used plasma propulsion motor to fly. The more noteworthy characteristic of the machine was that it can transform itself into a fighter jet.

"I have an idea who is in there." Kallen said with a smirk.

" _Don't rough him too much. He is the knight of the Round after all."_

She smirked at Lelouch's confidence and trust. He considered her victory against the upcoming opponent, the member of the renowned knights of the Round, as a destined fact.

Well, she was not willing to lose either.

* * *

Entering into the newly-built airdock, Gino assessed the surroundings. They must have noticed his approach by now. If not, he would be deeply disappointed.

And there it was.

He saw the red Knightmare frame, waiting for his arrival.

It bent its right arm, or rather, the gigantic, menacing white claw behind its back, preparing to strike when the time comes.

' _Response time is acceptable, though there should be more than one. Let's see how well you can handle-'_ Flowing down, Bradford transformed into a Knightmare. _'-This! '_

At an instant, Bradford closed the distance and swung its steel blade towards Guren. Confident in his abilities, he didn't give much credit to the opponent, It was him testing them, not the other way around.

It was a big mistake.

Fighting melee with Guren Type-02 was not the smartest move. Kallen gave up the spring attack and blocked his attack with relative ease. After that, it was her time.

Gino was forced to move back step by step as Kallen relentlessly carried out her assault. If he had enough distance, he would try to fire Bradford's giant harkens, but it was his loss. His opponent attacked him as expecting his every move. He felt like he was fighting against Lord Waldstein himself.

Kallen almost felt sorry for him. She knew his fighting style while he had no idea who was fighting him. She saw in a desperate attempt to increase the distance, Gino trying to fly up with his motor on. Guren couldn't fly, but this place was-

She thought she heard Gino cursing as Bradford hit the ceiling.

She made a triumphant grin. "To quote Lelouch, 'with this, I call check.'"

Guren's right arm was unfolded, and its length increased in a moment. It will wreck Bradford like squeezing an empty soda can.

However, Gino didn't get his rank out of nothing.

In a split second, he turned off Bradford's plasma propulsion motor. As the machine descends, he pulled back its left shoulder to the back. White claw scratched Bradford only.

With a spinning momentum, Gino swung the steel blade once again, but Kallen already shot her slash harken. She foresaw his move way before.

The blade was dropped to the ground while spinning around.

"Gaah!"

Gino groaned at the sudden pressure. It must be the metal claw pressing down his machine's head.

Then he saw the red Knightmare swinging its a dagger on its left hand towards him.

"That's enough!" Lelouch's voice filled the air dock, and Guren's arm stopped right before its sharp dagger pierces through Bradford's cockpit.

Gino thanked inwardly for Lelouch's timely intervention. Not wanted to continue this fight, he quickly opened the cockpit and came down.

Lelouch approached. The dock was empty besides the two Knightmares, but his presence compensated all that. "Greetings, Lord Weinberg. I must apologize for my knight's aggression towards you, but you must acknowledge the fact that your actions were partially responsible for this."

Gino bowed to Lelouch with respect.

"Please forgive me for my improper entrance, your Highness. The Emperor sent me here to secure imperial family members' safety, so I wanted to inspect the security of this place myself, and it seems…" He glanced at Kallen, who was dismounting from Guren. "You are in good hands. I should only need to focus on the other three."

"Truly, his majesty's benevolence knows no bounds." Lelouch said while trying to hide his skepticism. He suspected that the Emperor must have sent one of his knights as a show of force to keep Chinese Federation at bay, or to keep a close eye on Lelouch. Or maybe both.

Gino failed to notice Lelouch's sarcasm. He was thinking of the fight he just had fought. The machine was good, no doubt, but he was not someone who doesn't give credit where credit is due.

Including a very unusual case of Lord Manfredi, the former knight of two, the knight of the Round kept track of exceptionally skilled pilots throughout the Empire like Sir Guilford and Lord Gottwald.

Now they should add one more person to their list.

"Lord Wienberg, this is Kallen Stadtfeld, my knight of honor."

Gino stared the redhead. She reminded him of a rose with very sharp thorns. She was as deadly as she was beautiful.

"Well, you put me in a disadvantage to fight in this confined hanger. If it was an open space, the outcome would be different." He scratched his head with shame.

"Do you want to find out?" Kallen asked incredulously, with a victorious smirk.

"All those things can wait after the audience." Lelouch intervened. "Viceroy is waiting for you."

* * *

A ship arrived at the dock, and the passengers disembarked in an orderly fashion. Suzaku looked around to see the land. It had been a year since he had left, but he returned home at last.

"You are captain Suzaku Kururugi, right?" A woman in a suit greeted him. "I am Naomi Inoue, your liaison during your stay. It's nice to meet you. I heard many great things about you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Inoue-san." Suzaku nodded in understanding. He had been notified beforehand. There were too many people and gear to transport back to the base, and it will cause unnecessary attention if they move to Narita all at once. While they were speaking, other members of JLF already began to disperse among the crowd on their own. Some will head directly to the base at Narita with the load, while the others will lie low for a while and gradually regroup later. Suzaku was in the latter group. He had to stay in Tokyo with Inoue's group for a few days. Normally, JLF would use their own secret safehouses, but due to the viceroyalty's recent reconstruction efforts, they had to shut down most of their own, and had to cooperate with the other cells.

A lot of things had changed while he was away. His face darkened as he recalled his memories during his Chinese Federation days. He was not too proud of it. No matter how much he rationalized himself, what he did at the Chinese Federation was nothing more than mercenary work, taking part in dispute not related to his cause.

Trying to shake off the doubt, he looked back at the containers that were being unloaded.

 _'I hope they are worth it.'_

Following his eyes, Inoue noticed the containers too.

"That's lots of loads you are hauling. May I ask what's in there?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you much." He dodged her question.

Then he turned to look at the viceroy's palace, which was overlooking every other building in the city.

' _They are something that will give us equal footing against them.'_

* * *

Gino's audience with Clovis was uneventful and brief. The Viceroy entrusted Lelouch to arrange things for Gino's stay.

"No doubt Lelouch will flawlessly handle the matter, as usual."

After carefully reading Clovis' face, General Bartley hesitantly opened his mouth.

"Your Highness, I don't want to speak ill of one of the Imperial family, but there are words that prince Lelouch holds too much power, enough to undermine your authority, even."

Actually, Lelouch's power had overshadowed Clovis' long ago. Bartley was just being polite.

"Yes, I know. Everyone is busy licking Lelouch's boots. At least I have you, Bartley."

Bartley's mood didn't improve even after hearing the compliment. He failed his job by not serving his liege properly and let things out of control.

"My liege, it is not too late. If we take action now-"

"No, that's not necessary. He is doing a fine job managing the Area. I have no intention to stop him." Clovis made a rueful smile while shaking his head slowly.

"But your Highness!"

"Bartley, have you ever thought of being an…" He gazed into an empty space, lost in thought. "Immortal?"

* * *

Author's Note: I tried not to write romances too much, but after reading the spoilers of Oudou, I couldn't help but add KaLulu fluff, really.

I unified the term of EU in the past chapters to United Republic of Europia. The setting of the EU continuously changed throughout the series, Euro Universe to European Union to whatnot. I will just use the latest information from Akito of the Exile. Some of you might not be familiar with the films, so there are brief appearances of some characters who will take minor roles in the later part of the story.

Lastly, there is a trick in this chapter and the following ones. It will be revealed after six chapters or later, but I think it is fair to mention it now.

Oh, and Bradford is Tristan's prototype, by the way.


	18. Repository

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

"This place really has changed a lot. Is this earthquake-resistant structure they use in the settlement?" Suzaku looked at the streets.

"It is." Inoue replied while unlocking the door of their safehouse. "Make yourself comfortable. Hmm…There should be at least one person looking after this place."

And indeed there was.

"Hey, Inoue, you shouldn't bring your boyfriend here." Tamaki said with a wicked smile.

She let out a sigh. "Tamaki, this is Captain Suzaku Kururugi from Japan Liberation Front."

"Who?" Tamaki replied quizzically.

"He is the one whom we talked about during the last meeting. He will stay with us for a few days."

"What?"

Inoue made a faint smile toward Suzaku. He noticed her face was twitching. "Excuse us for a moment."

Then she grabbed Tamaki by the collar and dragged him into the backroom. Soon, a loud shout came from the closed doors.

"How many times do we have to tell you to pay attention during the meeting, you fool!"

"Aaaargh!"

 _'I guess it won't be boring at least.'_ Suzaku thought while eyeing around the place.

* * *

Next day, after Suzaku was all settled, he requested a meeting with their leader.

"You want to meet our leader?"

"Yes, I think it is the right thing to do. I should thank you not only for providing me the shelter but also for aiding us smuggling back into the country."

"Well, our official leader is Ohgi, but our former leader, Naoto was the one who did all the work."

"He is the brains of our group. Also my best bud."

"Is there anyone who is not your 'best friend', Tamaki?" Inoue rolled her eyes.

He shrugged. "You can't blame me for my sociableness. And about your question, hmm…Ah! That Lelouch guy. There is no way I want to make a friend of the man after he-"

That name certainly got Suzaku's attention.

"Wait, you mean Lelouch vi Britannia, the sub-viceroy? Do you know him?"

"Yes, he seduced Kal-"

Inoue quickly, but yet firmly stepped on Tamaki's foot.

"Ouch!"

"Yes, he is the sub-viceroy of this Area, isn't he? Pretty much everyone knows him. Even who doesn't know viceroy's name knows his name. He is the real authority here."

"Didn't he just tried to say something else?" Suzaku looked at Tamaki, who was groaning in pain.

"He tried to say Lelouch is…sedulous. Yes, that's the word. We heard that the man is quite a workaholic, and Tamaki is quite lazy, as you may have already suspected."

"I…see." Suzaku replied hesitantly.

* * *

Later, Sugiyama came to relieve Tamaki from his shift. The three decided to head out together to meet Naoto.

After several oohs-and-ahs from Suzaku looking at the changed streets, they finally arrived in front of the building where Naoto works.

They entered the place and headed to Naoto's office. It was empty.

"He must be around here somewhere."

Following Tamaki's lead, Suzaku had a chance to look around the building.

It was…surprising.

"Is this…a museum?"

A collection of antiquities were displayed along the hallway. It was a shabby collection, (The attic of the old Kururugi shrine probably had more valuable antiques.) but considering the fact that the nation went through the devastating war and currently under the foreign occupation, it was remarkable.

"It can't be compared to the fancy art museum that Brits are building in the settlement now, but yes, you can say that."

They heard voices beyond the corner. Suzaku finally recovered his senses out from the feast of culture and history.

"Shouldn't we wait until he is off-duty?" He asked quietly.

But it was too late.

Right after they turned around the corner, they bumped into a group of Britannian teenagers who were eagerly listening to a curator's explanation.

"Now, this particular piece is my favorite. One of the earliest Arita porcelain. You can still recognize the influence of Korean pottery, unlike the later ones that were exported to Europe."

Anya took out her camera-phone.

 _Beep-beep_

"Recorded."

"Anya, I don't think taking photos is allowed." Nunnally said worriedly.

"No, it's okay as long as you don't use flashes." The curator kindly replied.

After hearing that, Anya immediately began to roam around the place and started to take pictures as if she was on a hunt.

"Wait for us!" Dragging Rolo with them, Nunnally and Euphie quickly followed the shutterbug. Gino eagerly followed them from behind, and Sayoko was the last. (Nunnally managed to convince Lelouch to ditch all the other escorts. He could never refuse her plea after all.)

After they were gone, the three approached the curator.

"Hey, Naoto."

"Tamaki, Inoue." Naoto greeted his friends. "And you must be Suzaku Kururugi. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"It's my pleasure." While shaking hands, Suzaku asked the question that bugged him since he saw Anya and the others. "May I ask do you have many Britannian visitors here?"

"Can't say I have. Many Britannians don't even bother coming to the ghetto. Most of them don't know this place exists, even. That's the reason that I can run this place without too much hassle."

Naoto paused for a moment and replied.

"And those kids are just students from nearby. The museum is open to everyone."

Naoto and Lelouch had some sort of a weird gentlemen's agreement. They never agreed to anything verbally or in writing, but Lelouch overlooked Naoto's anti-government activities while Naoto didn't directly target Lelouch. It was the reason why he voluntarily stepped down from the leadership of his cell. He couldn't be a leader if he compromises on principles.

Well, that was one of the reasons.

His own group still believed Naoto, but the other resistance groups looked at him suspiciously after his sister's accolade.

So now, he mostly worked as an intelligence gatherer and a contact. He moved out to the ghetto to run this place, but he was still well connected within the relatively high society. He devoted his time to help the resistance and other unfortunate individuals who need his connections. His most recent contribution was assisting JLF in porting their ship despite viceroyalty's heavy screening.

"I appreciate what you are doing here. Part of our history rests in this place. Oh, and I should thank you for helping us returning back into the country, too."

"It's nothing. I am glad to be of help."

"Normally, Kyoto would help us on the matter, but, well…"

"Bah, Kyoto. I haven't heard of them for almost a year. They must be chickened out."

"Tamaki!" Inoue scolded him for his bluntness.

"I am sure they must be biding their time." Naoto defended once the most influential group in anti-Britannian movement in Japan. Actually, he did get a contact from Kyoto recently, but the business was between them and him. It would be perfidious of him to reveal the details.

"Indeed." Suzaku nodded in agreement. "I know some of them personally. They are not the kind of people who submit easily."

* * *

"Miss Sumeragi, I thought the regular meeting for the reconstruction effort is two days later." Lelouch said while greeting Kyoto's emissary from his office.

Kyoto houses had elected Kaguya as their voice. Or rather, Kaguya willfully volunteered for the position. Kirihara's health broke down since the last year, and she didn't have too many high opinions on the other leaders of the Kyoto houses.

Over the year she had put all her efforts to come up with plans to help those who still fight against Britannian occupation. However, her subtle suggestions made in the meetings had been turned down every time with diplomatic rhetoric with no real substance. It was clear to her that Lelouch was not going to listen to her.

 _'Not after today.'_

Kaguya made a friendly smile. "Actually, I am here for something else."

"Of course." Sub-viceroy was willing to listen.

"It has been a year since you oversaw sakuradite production. We tried hard to keep up with your demands, even though the overall details haven't been told to us."

"Viceroyalty always appreciates NAC's cooperation."

Kaguya wanted to scoff at his empty appreciation, but she was savvy and smart enough to not to. Besides, it won't be long until his smug attitude disappears.

"But lately, I noticed that something was off and found out that substantial amount of sakuradite has been siphoned off by someone."

"Really?" Lelouch made a thin smile. He could predict where this conversation was going.

She took a breath for a dramatic pause. "Yes, your highness. And it's your doing."

Lelouch seemed intrigued. Kaguya continued.

"Pendragon only knows what you have told to them. The production rate actually exceeded what you told them, but they didn't suspect anything since even the amount of downsized report still surpassed what they expected. I don't think higher-ups won't be pleased to know that you hid them away, even more so since you arrested former vice minister for embezzlement. I can name at least two of the locations where this pocketed sakuradite is stored."

Now that she showed him her hands, it's time to lay out the demands. "I bear no ill intent, your highness. I just wish we can come to an understanding. The Emperor doesn't need to know what's happening here. I can help you on the matter even further. All I want is your promise that you actually hear me out and pay some real attention to my proposals at the meetings."

Throughout this revelation, Lelouch's smile didn't falter the slightest. On the contrary, he seemed amused, even.

"I suppose you acquired solid evidence on the matter and stashed it somewhere safe in case I detain you by force?"

Kaguya was mildly baffled by his keen insight and lack of reaction. "Yes, I did."

Irritated by his unshaking composure, she tried to say something, but Lelouch raised his hand to stop her.

"No, hold on for now. I have something to tell you." He continued casually. "First, my compliments on digging up that far. I hid my trails rather thoroughly, and it would be difficult to uncover the truth. You are a very resourceful individual indeed." His compliment was genuine, but she couldn't smile.

"Next, I am afraid this information won't do much harm against me."

She tried to protest, but he gestured to her to stop again.

"It would indeed cause trouble if I were to be blamed for the matter, but unfortunately for you, it is unlikely. Because it is not the first time for the vast amount of sakuradite had been misappropriated."

Kaguya froze.

"About a year ago, a vesselful of sakuradite was smuggled out of Area 11 to India presumably by Japan Liberation Front. Sounds familiar?"

She didn't respond.

"So, my response in case of the missing sakuradite becomes an issue would be arresting those traitors who aided those terrorists a year ago by orchestrating the smuggle. Surely, all these other siphoned sakuradite must be their doing as well."

"But that's not true!"

"Truth is often overrated. Whether or not it's true, it doesn't matter at all. Who do you think they will believe? An imperial prince who stabilized the area or an Honorary Britannian who has a history of supporting terrorists? At worst, I will be reprimanded for let things out of control, but you, on the other hand…"

A devilish grin appeared on his face.

"You will not want to find out."

Kaguya shut her eyes tight. Ignoring her agony, Lelouch continued.

"I understand the position you were in. It must be difficult to cut ties with such radical groups all at once. I was willing to let it slide since Kyoto was supportive of me so far, but since you tried to take advantage of me like this, I have to consider revising our relationship. You may expect less tolerant policy to NAC from now on."

Kallen sympathetically looked at the girl. She couldn't help but sigh inwardly. It was one of Lelouch's bad habits to present himself as a villain while only has the best intentions. It always made her sad when he does that. She really should talk about this with him later.

"Now, someone like you must have entrusted the evidence to a person you had no visible ties until now so I can't track, have you not?"

"…Yes."

"Kallen."

"Yes, your Highness." Breaking out from her thoughts, Kallen replied instinctively.

"Follow her and make sure it is destroyed. Miss Sumeragi, I am sorry things have turned out this way, but I wish we meet under more…pleasant circumstances in the future."

With that, he drove both of them out from his office.

Standing with Kaguya out of Lelouch's office doors, Kallen felt both pity and sadness. Kaguya had been the most eager supporter of Lelouch's rebellion in the other timeline. Kallen knew the plan and understood why he treated Kaguya this way, but it was still sad to witness the scene nonetheless.

Whatever emotional state Kaguya was in, she didn't express any. Without a word, Kaguya began to leave. Kallen quickly followed her from behind.

Mixed with sympathy to the girl and intention to justify her lover, Kallen opened her mouth. "He is not as bad as he seems."

Kaguya flinched. What made her discontent was the fact that she knew Kallen was right. Lelouch was the first, and probably the last benevolent administrator Japanese will ever get after the occupation. It was the reason why she chose him. He was the only one who might genuinely hear her out and work together. But Lelouch being a good person didn't mean that she should accept the fate and give up the fight. That was not enough.

Even now, day by day, resistance groups were being destroyed by Lelouch's command, and the knight walking behind her was his enforcer.

"Is that the reason why you serve him instead of the cause? What do you want to achieve?" Kaguya replied, but she could not hide her irritation from her voice.

The fact that Kaguya knew Kallen's past didn't deter Kallen. She replied earnestly.

"Hope. That there will be a better future."

"How?" Kaguya asked skeptically.

Kallen didn't reply. Instead, she just smiled warmly.

* * *

"Oh? Fellow visitors?"

Nunnally and others returned and saw Suzaku, Tamaki, and Inoue.

"No, they are just my friends who drop by. They were about to-"

Right at the moment, Naoto received a message on his phone. After a brief excuse, he checked it.

 _'Uh-oh.'_

Naoto quickly gathered everyone's attention.

"Listen. I am sorry to say this, but we have to close now. Everyone, please leave."

"But-"

"Sorry, but there are no buts. And yes, that includes you too, Tamaki."

Not hearing any objections, he drove everyone out from the place.

Soon, they were just dumbfoundedly standing in front of the entrance of the closed museum.

"Umm…so, what should we do now?"

* * *

Following Kaguya, Kallen soon arrived at the ghetto. They stopped in front of the building where Kaguya's confidant is.

Kallen recognized the place. Slightly disconcerted, she scratched the back of her neck. Soon, her brother came out and greeted Kaguya.

"I received your message-" Then he paused. He couldn't help but eye his sister.

Kallen closed her eyes. _'Now this is awkward.'_

However, Kaguya interpreted his hesitance as a frustration of witnessing a Britannian knight in her full uniform. "We need it back." She said apologetically.

Naoto recovered his composure. "Of course. This way, please."

He led them to the curator's office. He opened the safe and took out a sealed envelope.

"Here it is. Sealed as shut as you gave it to me." After handing the envelope to Kaguya, Naoto said carefully. "I take it you come here to retrieve it with her means the negotiation didn't go well."

"I am sorry, I will try my best to not let my failure harm you. Sub-viceroy ordered her to follow me." Kaguya said apologetically. She turned to Kallen and handed the envelope. "This man here is just a nobody I happen to come by. He doesn't even know the details of…the…" She looked alternately at Kallen and Naoto. Finally, she recognized the distinct resemblance between them.

As Kaguya was in the state of somewhere between the confusion and the realization, Kallen put a hand on her face with embarrassment. Well, there was no point in hiding it now. She addressed to her brother. "Naoto. How are you doing?"

"Really? Kallen?" Naoto sighed. "Lady Sumeragi, it seems you are already acquainted with my sister."

"You two are siblings?!" Kaguya was aghast.

"I thought you already knew I once worked for the resistance." Kallen said.

"Well, yes, but I didn't know he is your brother! No wonder Lelouch was so well prepared! This negotiation was rigged from the start!" Kaguya couldn't hide her annoyance. Is this some kind of elaborate plot to lure her in? Was she within in the sub-viceroy's grasp all along?

"Hey, Naoto is one of the most dedicated men to the resistance movement I know! He will never sell out anyone!"

"Thank you, Kallen, but you are not helping. I don't think you vouching for me gives any good impression of me to her."

Kaguya was still in shock. "I think I...should go now. Good day." She left while shaking her head. After all things she had been through today, she didn't have enough energy to do anything more.

Looking where Kaguya used to stand, Kallen apologized to her brother. "I am sorry." It was not the first time Naoto was misunderstood because his sister was Britannian prince's right-hand girl.

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault that some people can't accept the things the way they are. You are you, and I am I."

"I don't blame her. She is a very composed and open-minded person. Today must have been rocky for her. She will understand when time passes." She did not want Naoto to get a bad impression of Kaguya.

"Do you know her well?"

"Sort of." She looked down at the envelope with documents in it. "Say, do you happen to have a paper shredder here? Or a furnace perhaps?"

"It's over there." Naoto pointed at the corner.

Kallen walked to the corner. She opened the envelope and put the documents into the shredder. During the process, Naoto didn't ask Kallen what was inside. Kallen didn't ask how Naoto got contact with Kaguya, either. After a moment of silence, she asked something else instead.

"How's mom?"

"She's fine. She wants you and Lelouch visit for dinner someday. Tell me later when you are available. How's dad?"

"Who cares?" Kallen replied coolly.

"Kallen…"

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, Naoto. If it hadn't been for my job, I would have left with you. The only reason I still live in that house is that people will say things if I commute from the ghetto. So instead, I will move out to viceroy's palace soon. I can't stand the manor anymore."

"Living together with your boyfriend, huh? I wonder what mom will think when she hears this."

Kallen gave her brother a sullen look.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for a lot of reviews! I really appreciate them.

At this point, there is no plan to add characters from 'Lelouch of the resurrection'. We have no idea of the show, yet. I can't construct plot based on characters who haven't been announced. If it is aired and they are interesting enough, then we will see.

In case of 'Oz of the reflection', Marrybell will definitely appear and take some role. About other characters like Oldrin...I can't say for sure. Not everyone saw spin-offs, so I need some effort to integrate them into the story. Marrybell was mentioned a couple of times since chapter 2, and Leila and Akito were introduced in the last chapter for their roles in the future.

So, Kaguya is here. Unfortunately, she will not take any major role until part 4 as Lelouch's plan unfolds...which will take forever of me to write that far at this rate. I will try to shorten the update interval from now on.


	19. Rejection

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

"Thank you." Nunnally smiled sweetly to a cute Eleven girl wearing an apron as the drinks were served.

Before Nunnally and Euphie take a sip of their drinks, Gino tried to intercept them but failed. They were already enjoying the sweet and warm flavor of hot chocolate. He looked at them worriedly. Perhaps he should've warned them about potential poisoning beforehand. Sayoko just smiled meekly since she knew they were safe since she had learned detecting poisons as the last successor of Shinozaki School.

And Suzaku was eyeing uncomfortably at the whole scene.

 _'What am I doing here?'_

From the look of it, Inoue and Tamaki were probably asking the same question themselves.

But they didn't have much choice.

After they were thrown out from the museum altogether, the Britannians asked to join them for a drink. The offer was entirely unexpected, and Suzaku and his company failed to refuse it outright. They tried to politely decline, but the bright, pink-haired girl was very, very persistent. She was quite persuasive too. Something made oddly difficult for him to refuse her offer.

So now, they were here. At least the Britannians looked friendly enough.

Besides, what could happen at worst?

He looked over Rolo, Anya, and Sayoko.

 _'Timid kids and what, a maid? Nothing I can't handle.'_

The tall blonde guy was probably the only one who had the physique, but Suzaku was a trained soldier.

He was confident that he could easily handle any situation if things go south.

What could a bunch of harmless teenagers do to them?

* * *

Probably it was expected that their conversation developed into a political discussion when there were two princesses, a knight of the Round, and three members of the resistance.

It all began with Euphie's innocent question, "What do you think of Lelouch's governance?" She had heard many things about how he manages the Area. Some people of the court said it was too radical to give too many rights to Numbers, but as Britannian ideology dictates, might makes right, and Lelouch was powerful enough to rule the Area as he sees fit. (unless he openly goes against the national policy, like the SAZ in the previous timeline.) Increased Sakuradite production and decreased terrorist activities only helped.

"I think he is doing great!" Rolo exclaimed.

Inoue was hesitant to express any opinion, but Suzaku, as righteous as he was, didn't hold back to say what he thinks what's right.

"I know Britannians are living in a much safer environment now, but Numbers are still miserable creatures with no chance of being free."

"Well, I heard that he also increased the quota on honorary Britannian…" Euphie replied.

"Not every Numbers qualifies to become an honorary Britannian. Besides, as the word itself dictates, people will never treat 'honorary' Britannians like you 'normal' Britannians. The very existence of the system is despicable. People's lives may have been improved, but at what cost? We are being dumbed down just as Lelouch's intends it."

Rolo placed his hand on the table and jumped to his feet. "Broth- I mean, he would never do that! Quality of Numbers' lives has been improved at least twice comparison with the last year."

Tamaki did the same from the other side of the table. "Oh, yeah? You talk about Numbers, but what do you know about them?…I meant the Numbers, not numbers _._ You know what I mean, right?"

Inoue covered her eyes while pressing her forehead.

Suzaku continued. "He may not be a tyrant. Be that as it may, it is a fact that Britannia's wealth is based on exploiting lower castes and colonies. Leaders of this nation are responsible for that, and Lelouch vi Britannia is no exception."

"You should be hanged for disobedience. Unfortunately, I am in no position to enforce it." Rolo said sarcastically while using his fist to support his tilted head. He didn't try to hide his annoyance. It was a very dangerous behavior for Numbers to openly express such opinion. Extremely fortunate for Suzaku, people he was talking to were too good to snitch his behavior.

"Well, I-"

SPLASH!

"Oh, Mister! I am terribly sorry!" The server apologized profusely to Suazku, who was now soaked to the bone.

"I am fine." Suzaku said while dripping water all over from his face. He asked back to her worriedly. "Are you okay? You stumbled rather badly."

The girl was baffled at his kindness. While she couldn't figure out what to do, Suzaku cautiously stood up, not to drip and spill water to anyone nearby. "I am afraid I must excuse myself." He found that this was a perfect excuse for him to leave. Inoue grabbed Tamaki and quickly followed.

Soon, they were all gone. Nunnally looked at the girl. After hesitating for a moment, she asked, "Why did you spill on him on purpose?"

Euphemia blinked hard. Did Nunnally mean what she just said? Then Euphie looked at the server unbelievably as she admitted.

"I am sorry. I…I couldn't let him keep speak ill of the sub-viceroy. He shouldn't be slandered like that."

"Why?"

"He is a good person. I've seen him with my own eyes."

"Really?" Euphie's confusion soon turned into exhilaration. She exclaimed excitedly. "Please tell us more!"

The server hesitated at first, but she couldn't hold back her temptation of gossiping about the royal affair.

"I can remember that day just like yesterday. It was the end of a month, so the owner and I were doing some accounting. After calculating tabs, I came out to stretch my arms and breathe some fresh air. It was then he came and ordered drinks for him and his companion. No doubt our clean and welcoming exterior met his standard and drew his attention. I daresay that our café is the finest establishment in the entire ghetto." She couldn't hide her pride while saying that.

"I recognized him at once, of course. My boyfriend works at the viceroyalty, you know. He always told me his highness this, his highness that, but I had never given his words much credit. I thought he idolized the sub-viceroy because he only got his honorary Britannian status thanks to the prince's policy. I know he is excited about his new elevated status, but sometimes he is too overreacting. Speaking of which, one day after his work, he brought this-"

"Ahem."

"Oh, right. The sub-viceroy." She said sheepishly.

She was embarrassed for a moment because of the digressing but soon became jovial again. After clearing her throats, the girl continued.

"It seemed that no other people but me recognized him. I didn't show my recognition, though. I'm a professional, you see. And he seemed that he didn't want to be disturbed his time with his companion. He was with a very, very pretty young lady. They were so, so adorable!"

 _'That must be Kallen.'_ Nunnally thought. She regarded gossiping about the customer was hardly a professional behavior, (Not to mention spilling water on the customer on purpose) but nonetheless, it was interesting to hear about her brother outside from the viceroyalty and the academy. She continued to listen attentively.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen were both wearing casual clothes. They were sitting at one of the outdoor tables of the café.

Kallen wore a smile in her eyes. Lelouch smiled back at her. They both put their hands together on the table and began to rub them fondly. Soon, Lelouch's elegant fingers were linked with Kallen's graceful ones one after another.

Their smile intensified but faded shortly after as a loud shout was heard from nearby. They turned to see what was causing the fuss.

"Do you think any of this matters? No matter you do, you are still filthy Eleven!"

A group of Britannian ruffians was harassing a Japanese man who was hunching down while being beaten. One of the papers flew into the couple's table. They recognized the registration form for Honorary Britannian.

Not many Britannians had visited the ghetto even after the redevelopment. Those who few did, however, never had a good intention. (Except the two lovebirds, of course.)

At the ghetto, the Japanese had superior numbers, but none of them tried to help the poor victim. They tried their best to ignore the ordeal.

With a ferocious glare, Kallen stood up. "Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

That certainly drew their attention. One of the men called to Kallen. "I don't see anyone fit the description here. Do you?" He turned to his company, asking for consent. They all laughed hard.

Before Kallen rolls up her sleeves and takes off her heels to beat them to a pulp, Lelouch stood beside her.

"Look who's here! A knight in shining armor?" They slowly approached the couple.

Kallen frowned. _'Actually, it's the other way around.'_

For Lelouch, he didn't have time to waste on this lout. He addressed them. **"Hmph. Why don't you go away and…"**

 _'die.'_

Suppressing his anger, he continued. **"…Get lost."**

"Okay." "Alright."

As they leave, Lelouch stared at them coldly. Those men were a shining example of the typical Britannian society. How many times did he witness such disgusting scenes so far? As a dignitary, he couldn't openly go against the national ideology. He only had to wait until-

 _'Wait…what am I waiting for?'_ But his line of thought stopped as Kallen hurriedly went to the man who was still slumped on the ground. There was a person who needed their help.

"Are you okay?"

They helped him up and began to gather scattered papers. He thanked profusely. He must be perplexed by the whole affair.

Looking at the leaving man's back, Kallen said, "I don't like this whole Honorary Britannian thing…"

Then she turned to Lelouch and made an impish smile. "A long time ago, there was a man who told me that Japanese are better off living under the Britannian rule. But only later I found out that he was one big fat liar."

"Do you still remember that?"

"I have a sharp memory." She continued. "By the way, I think we should improve public security around this place."

"You are right." Lelouch replied. Then he just caught a glimpse of something green. Recognizing the figure, he frowned and said, "And I know a suitable person for the task." He walked up to another table where the occupant was reading their newspaper while holding it unusually high. He lowered the paper abruptly to reveal her face.

"Oh, greetings, your highness," Lelouch's secretary nodded to Lelouch and then to Kallen. "and Dame Kallen. What a surprise to meet you here." She said stoically.

"You were following us all this time?" Kallen was shocked.

"No. It happened to be you and I decided to enter the same café by chance. Now, I suppose your highness wants me to do something about public security? I will see to it right away."

Kallen eyed her suspiciously.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. He singlehandedly knocked down seventeen thugs, then shot down terrorist's suicide bomber with a pistol while fighting against eight assassins all at once?"

"Well, I mi…ght have embellished that part a bit, but the important thing is, he intervened to help. If he was evil, he wouldn't have done that. I think he really cares about the people."

* * *

"Honorary Britannian System is a hoax." Lelouch admitted when Euphie came back and asked him about it.

"But…why?"

"It's a simple principle of divide and conquer, really. Numbers will hate Honorary Britannians, and Honorary Britannians will look down at them. The more they are divided, it is easier for us to rule."

"No, no. I know why the system exists. My question was about your reasons. I think you were lowering the boundaries because it is the right thing to do."

Lelouch's eyes widened slightly, then he made a sad smile. "Euphie, don't think of me as a saint. Only evil men can gain power in Britannia, and I am no different."

"Lelouch…don't say that. I know you are a good person."

She recited the tale she heard back at the café. She should've expected his response to that.

"Thank you for your confidence in me, but you can't generalize the whole out of a single case. My act on that day was simply in my interest, that's all. Not to mention that the tale is highly exaggerated and inaccurate. Did she really say that I had fought against seventeen men?"

Euphie blushed. She did find that part of the tale highly improbable, but it was worth a shot to check it out. She replied while trying to hide her disappointment.

"But you have brought peace. People can smile and hope again."

He looked at her sadly. That's his sister. Always seeing the best of the others. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much. He knew he could never be like her.

"Euphie, there will always be people who struggle. Peace will never arrive in…the current world."

* * *

"Tohdoh, we need to talk."

After hearing that, the four holy swords looked at their leader. As the lieutenant colonel nods, they left the room one by one. Kusakabe sat across from Tohdoh when the two became alone, seeing him face to face.

"What is it, Kusakabe?"

"You may be unaware of our situation since you only recently returned from the Chinese Federation, but lately, there haven't been any actions taken. Not by us nor by the others. But since you and the rest have returned, now is the time to act!" He clenched his fist. "We need to show that Japanese spirit hasn't died yet!"

"What does general Katase say about this?"

"I didn't tell him yet. I was hoping to seek your support first."

"Then I have nothing to tell you. If you want action, then you should say so during the official meeting, not like this."

"But he listens to your advice, if you and I propose at the meeting together, he will approve it!"

"I have no intention to take advantage of his trust in me." Tohdoh said firmly.

Kusakabe frowned and stared at his taciturn fellow officer, but Tohdoh didn't budge.

"Very well then. I will present it myself." Kusakabe stood up and headed out.

Walking out from Tohdoh's quarters, he grimaced. He knew general Katase will not approve his plan.

 _'Fine. Then I will do it with my men alone.'_ Once he acts, the others will have no choice but to take action as well. He should gather his followers and supporters.

Still, there will be consequences. The command will not look favorably if he acts independently. He needed to recruit someone with a solid reputation and a name to lighten the blame…

Right at the moment, he saw the very man.

"Sir." Suzaku saluted as he passes by.

"Kururugi! Have you returned at last?"

"Yes, sir. I was going to report for duty to the general."

"I see, I see. Then I shouldn't waste your time any further. But come to visit me later, won't you? I know you are young for a drink, but you must share your exploits!"

Suzaku was slightly perplexed at Kusakabe's friendliness. It was very unusual behavior from Lt. Colonel Kusakabe.

"I am looking forward to discuss the future course of action of this organization. Actually, I have a plan of my own to share with you…" Kusakabe's grin grew.

* * *

 _'There will always be people who struggle.'_ Sitting at the throne of G-1, Lelouch recalled the words he said to his half-sister while looking at the command screen.

No matter how Area 11 looked peaceful, there were always people who resisted against the foreign occupation.

Behind the scenes, many people's blood was spilled.

"We have brought the man, your highness." Soldiers dragged a battered man in chains. Lelouch slightly frowned upon the man's condition. Recognizing the prince's discomfort, the leading soldier gave an excuse.

"He resisted rather strenuously. We had no choice but to subdue him."

With a nod, Lelouch replied. "Leave us alone, then."

"Yes, your highness." With respectable salutes, soldiers left.

Lelouch looked down the man from his seat.

"Lelouch vi Britannia." The man spat at the ground. Faint blood followed out.

"And you must be the leader of the Blood of the Samurai."

Not wasting time for pleasantries, the resistance leader snapped at him.

"This means that the meeting signal was fake, and the team are either dead or betrayed us."

Lelouch crossed his legs. "Apparently."

He had spies and informants everywhere. Blood of the Samurai was not the only organization that had been infiltrated. He used his spy network to maintain the public peace. He could let some resistance activities (which also happened to be targeting Lelouch's enemies and disobedient nobles) slide, but bombing at the public area was one step too far.

"The bomb you had tried to plant in Osaka was already intercepted and defused. We are on the outskirts of Nagoya now."

Nagoya. The battered resistance leader realized where they were at last. The Britannians were about to attack the headquarters of their organization.

Indifferently, Lelouch continued. "As you may have already suspected, we are about to strike your base. That's why I need you to tell me about your defenses."

"Ha. Why on earth would I do that? You're wasting your time. You're better off to just kill me. I will never betray my comrades."

"I figured as much." Lelouch raised his hand to cover his eyes. When he removed the hand, his eyes were glowing in red. **"Lelouch vi Britannia orders you to answer him."**

* * *

 _"Kallen, the troops have covered all the escape routes. Take control of the central dome. Then they will have no choice but to surrender."_

Headquarters of the Blood of the Samurai was an underground mountain base fortified with various types of railway guns they built by modifying the old military equipment.

A few who had remained to hold off enemies desperately fired at Kallen and incoming troops to buy some time but with no avail.

Kallen sadly destroyed their defenses one by one.

It was not a reservation she was feeling. It's not like the Black Knights hadn't fought against the other resistance group anyway.

It was more like sympathy. She would probably do what they were doing if she hadn't met Lelouch.

However, she made her decision long ago.

She still wondered that perhaps, perhaps if she had sided with him when he had lost everything, things might have gone differently.

There will be no more doubt.

* * *

Lelouch looked at the screen as it shows that the last enemy resistance had been destroyed.

 _'They were too radical to let them loose.'_

It was hypocritical of him to call them radical, but they must have been dealt with one way or another.

Despite Lelouch's firm grasp of power, the class conflict in Area 11 was in a fragile balance. Britannians were docile when Lelouch was looking at them, but who knows what they would do if he was not. Japanese resistances will no doubt cause more than a mere disturbance if Lelouch hadn't preemptively stopped their most dangerous and daring attempts too. Sub-viceroy and his knight cannot be everywhere to handle every situation.

It was Britannians' fault what caused this mess, but still, active terrorist bombing will only worsen the situation.

He couldn't change the way people think at an instant unless he resorts to his Geass. Something like that takes time, generations even. That is why he must-

Lelouch grimaced at a sudden headache. He tried to concentrate his thoughts. Something was not right like there was a missing puzzle piece in his logic. More and more he thought about it, the pain intensified.

Maybe he should go over his memories with Kallen later.

Rubbing his forehead, Lelouch called Kallen through commlink.

"Kallen, can you come to me after this? I have something to discuss."

* * *

After arriving at the palace, Kallen quickly came out from her Knightmare. As soon as the post-operation overhaul was finished, she immediately headed to Lelouch's office. When she almost reached the place, she saw sub-viceroy's secretary was coming out from his office. Passing her by, Kallen opened the door.

Lelouch was picking up broken shards from the ground. He greeted her with a warm smile.

"Oh, Kallen. Good work out there. You know I always count on you."

"Thank you." She smiled. She always appreciates his compliments. "What do you wish to discuss?"

"Excuse me?" He looked at her, clearly puzzled.

"Umm…you said there was something to discuss. You told me to come to you after the operation."

Lelouch seemed to have no idea what she was talking about. He pondered over her words while trying to recollect his memories.

"Did I? Sorry, it must have been slipped from my mind. I will tell you as soon as I remember what was that about."

"Okay…?" Kallen looked at him quizzically.

* * *

Hiding under the shadow, Mao patiently listened. A wave of thoughts disappeared as soldiers chasing him headed to the other direction.

After the threat had passed, he exhaled heavily.

Running away in the land full of hostile authorities was difficult, even for him. Soldiers were very persistent. However, such difficulties only strengthened his resolve. The more and more obstacles he faced, he became certain that who he was looking for was related.

C.C. was an immortal so Britannian authorities would have an immense interest in her, no doubt. There was a high chance that she was being held captive or working with them. Who knows? Perhaps she might be the one who organized the chase.

Whatever the case was, after the long and enduring hide and seek, he finally managed to find out the source of the order of his arrest.

The order came from sub-viceroy's office.

Lelouch vi Britannia, an imperial prince, sub-viceroy of Area 11, one who possesses Geass of absolute obedience, and…a time traveler.

But even a man like Lelouch has weaknesses.

Inside from somber darkness, Mao grinned.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about being so late! I didn't have much time during the past few months, and the early part of this chapter made me difficult to finish. The political matters won't bother you until Europeans and Chinese are thrown into this story, and that's quite a long way to go, so hopefully, this won't happen again anytime soon.

I think this chapter will raise many questions. Please be patient. Most of the ongoing mysteries will be solved within a chapter or two. Next chapter will be uploaded within a week!

To FractiousDay: Yes, it seems. I corrected several. Much appreciated!


	20. Revelation

(Sorry for being terribly late!)

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

In a crowded train station, Nunnally, Rolo, and Gino were waiting for the rest of the group. The student council members had planned for a trip to a nice hotel where they can enjoy beautiful scenery, and Nunnally found this as a perfect opportunity to introduce Euphemia to her friends. Gino was a nice addition.

Plenty of time was left. She joyfully watched the crowd while waiting for her sister. What an energetic scene to witness it was. The station was full of life.

Trains arrived and departed carrying people to their new destinations,

Children led by their parents were happily boarding the train for their vacations,

Friends were merrily recalling their experiences of the trip,

And a boy was as nervous as a cat.

"Rolo, What's the matter? Are you still upset because the brother is not coming?"

He broke out from whatever thought occupied his mind and shared his concern.

"It's not about that. It is related to him, though. I think I overheard another terrible plot."

Nunnally and Gino exchanged awkward glances. Ever since his encounter with Suzaku, Rolo was always on high alert. To him, the existence of people who dislike his idol was simply unbelievable and absurd. Within his mind, Suzaku was now nefarious anti-Britannian extremist and dangerous radical. Not only that, he had become overly paranoid and eyed every passing man and woman with suspicion.

"I could go after and check on the matter…" Gino said, trying to suppress a sigh. It was his duty to stop plots…although he seriously doubted about its existence. Rolo had exclaimed similar things many times already, which had leaded to…well, nothing so far.

Nunnally assured him. "I think it's probably nothing." She didn't want to say this in Rolo's face, but if she hadn't, Gino should have followed the supposedly false lead, again. She felt really sorry for him past couple of days.

"Nunnally, we are talking about Lelouch! How can you say that? There are his enemies who are plotting against him out there. I just know it!"

"Isn't that a bit of overthinking?" She asked. If Lelouch and Nunnally had paid attention to every people who were discontent, they would be out of breath by now. Nothing stops the people from complaining. They might even curse the Emperor when no one was looking.

But it seemed that nothing could stop Rolo today. One thing she could say about him was that he thought Lelouch as the center of the world. Well, the same can be said for Nunnally of course, but she thought she was at least more sensible.

"I think I should check it out, just in case." He went out.

"Rolo, wait!" Nunnally cried out to stop him. Even if he goes, what can he do about it? But her voice was buried under the other various sounds and noises of the station, and Rolo ran away and disappeared into the crowd before she realized what he was doing.

She turned to Gino. "I am sorry to ask you this but…could you please go after him? I am worried that he might get lost or hurt." Her voice was full of worries about her brother.

"I am sorry, your highness. My duty is to protect you and Princess Euphemia. I can't afford to leave you."

Nunnally worriedly looked at the direction where Rolo had disappeared.

"Okay. Then let's go together. I will leave a message to the others."

"What? But…As you wish." Gino replied to the princess who was quickly texting her sister. He thought it was probably nothing(as always), and if it is indeed something, then it will be safer for her to stay back. He can't risk the princess over her sworn brother. However, she was the one in charge, not him.

They headed out to where Rolo had gone, but the boy already disappeared and they couldn't find the trace of him. Failed to find the boy, they tried to call him, but he called to them first.

"Rolo, where are you?" Nunnally asked after receiving the call.

 _"Sorry for running off like that. I thought it was worth to check it out. You were right, it was nothing."_

Then he paused.

Feeling something was off, Nunnally asked. "Are you okay?"

 _"I…left something in my room. Go without me. I will catch up with you later."_

* * *

Rolo grimly hung up. He really should've listened to Nunnally. He felt the cold muzzle of a gun poking his back. He gritted his teeth with anger and glared at the man behind him.

The mysterious figure he had followed constantly eluded him. Whenever he thought he should give up, the figure kept doing something to maintain his suspicions. When Rolo thought he lost the track, he was caught by surprise and captured by the villain.

"Hahaha, good boy!" Mao laughed maniacally. If he hadn't been aiming a pistol with one of his hand, he might have applauded frantically as well.

Manipulating others was Mao's specialty. He had been trying to lure Rolo or Nunnally out several times by now, and he finally succeeded. It was easy for him to trick Rolo, taking advantage of his fanatical attitude toward Lelouch. Mao thought Nunnally would be a more valuable hostage, but she had always been tailed by bodyguards, and he had no intention to try his chances against the knight of the Round. The tables had turned in his favor anyway.

"Now, call Lelouch."

"No." Rolo replied at an instant. "I won't do that even if you kill me. Why don't you just turn yourself in before he finds out everything?"

Mao narrowed his eyes and glared at his captive. For a moment, he wanted to hit this disobedient kid.

But he didn't press further. He won't waste an effort to persuade this stubborn kid. Reading Rolo's mind, he knew Rolo won't budge.

Still aiming the pistol in one hand, Mao snatched the phone out of the boy's hand.

* * *

One after another, Lelouch processed the paperwork. He would very much like to join Nunnally and the others, but he couldn't neglect his duties. Things like sentencing the members of the Blood of Samurai, or reviewing the progress reports of Clovis' various construction projects like a new art museum and a new theme park (They had argued over about the theme park, but Clovis eventually managed to pull it off.) don't solve themselves.

As her boyfriend signed the last batch of documents, Kallen said from his behind. "They went to Lake Kawaguchi, right?"

"Yes, they did." He replied.

The two indulged in reminiscences for a while. "Do you think there will be a hostage situation anytime soon?"

"Perhaps, but I find it highly unlikely. Circumstances are quite different then and now." No Sakuradite allocation meeting will be held today. However, even though he thought that the chances were slim, and it was near zero possibility that the same hostage situation breaks out on this particular day, he made precautions. Anya, Gino, and Sayoko went with Nunnally. "Although, if you are worried, I can send my trustworthy knight to look after them. She is the best knight the world can offer."

"Thank you for your generosity, your highness, but I'm afraid that I have to decline." She bent down slightly to whisper in his ears. "The place is beautiful during this time of year. I am hoping to go there with a man I love."

"…He must be a very lucky man to win the heart of such fine, captivating lady like you." He replied, dazed by her features.

Gaze from the pair of amethysts met with another from the pair of sapphires. Lelouch stretched his hand to her cheeks. Kallen blushed slightly.

"Ahem."

They quickly turned and saw a glaring woman who was carrying a stack of papers in her arms.

"It seems that your highness has some free time. Here are things that-"

Kallen couldn't take this anymore. She shouted at Lelouch's secretary.

"You are doing this intentionally, aren't you? Keep tailing us around to interrupt us. Why don't you find something else to do instead?"

Some part of Kallen's words made her opponent furious. With clear anger in her eyes, she opened her mouth to reply.

Right at the moment, Lelouch's phone rang. He raised his hand to silence two feuding ladies then checked the caller. It was Rolo.

But it was not him who said when Lelouch answered the call.

 _"Hello, Lelouch."_

The voice was unfamiliar to him.

"Who are you?"

Ignoring Lelouch's inquiry, the caller only stated his intentions.

 _"I kidnapped Rolo, your brother, or whatever you consider him to be._ Now, _if you value his life, come to this location where-."_ His voice was unrealistically casual, cheerful, even. Lelouch was uncertain whether this was real kidnapping call or some bad joke. However, despite the unseriousness of the caller's voice and the doubt against the authenticity of his claim, countless possible occasions still came up to Lelouch. Rolo went on a trip with Nunnally by now… Could this real? Lelouch quickly picked up a pen to write a note to silently order his company to look into the matter.

 _"Oh, don't try anything stupid if you want him alive. I am serious. It will be a very, very bad idea to let anyone else know about this. You won't bring any of your fancy soldiers or subordinates in this. And if you don't think this is true, I can send you his picture later, perhaps with a part of his body."_

Lelouch stopped his hand. _'How on earth did he know?'_ He didn't write anything yet. Had he been watched? He slowly looked around his office. Several other possibilities popped up in his mind, but the kidnapper gave him no time.

 _"Meet me at the theme park that's under construction immediately. What was the name?"_

"Clovisland."

 _"Yes, we can discuss the terms there. I will call you again when you get there. And don't even think about leaving hints behind. I am watching."_

After the caller hung up, Lelouch glared at his phone and the photo of captured Rolo as if he was trying to burn the thing with his stare.

Two ladies, who had stopped arguing not to interrupt his call looked at him with curiosity in their eyes.

He pondered for a while. Finally, he stood up and put on his coat.

"I will be out for a while." He notified.

"I will be ready in a moment." Kallen said at an instant, revealing her intention to follow him. Although Lelouch didn't say anything, she felt he was acting strange, and the matter might be important or dangerous.

"No, you don't need to. I would rather solve this matter…alone."

This time, his assistant stopped him. "But there are matters require your attention-"

"I will deal with that later." Without barely looking at her, Lelouch left. The knight looked at his back with confusion. The secretary narrowed her eyes.

* * *

Mao grinned while leaning against the outer wall of the viceroy's palace. The boundary of his Geass barely reached Lelouch from here, but he succeeded. The sub-viceroy hadn't told anyone, just as instructed. He is going to deal with the matter in his own hands.

Still leaning against the wall, Mao grinned triumphantly. He almost felt like C.C. was within his grip.

Now, it was time to head back before the guest arrives.

* * *

Passing through the construction sites and half-finished rides, Lelouch arrived at the place where the kidnapper indicated.

This must be a trap, but he couldn't abandon Rolo. He moved in carefully and didn't lower his guard. He had a gun inside his jacket and kept in mind to use his Geass at an instant to whoever pops up. (Explaining Geass to Rolo would be a problem if he witnesses the scene, but that was the problem for the future.) Unfortunately for Lelouch, Mao could predict his every move and thinking. Just after a moment he let distracted by a rustle caused by wind, he felt an electric shock.

When Lelouch gained his conscious again, he faced Mao's wicked grin. Rolo was tied on a chair next to him, gagged. While Lelouch finished assessing the situation within a split second, Mao too analyzed Lelouch. He fell into the trap too easily, unaware of his adversary's Geass. To Mao, it was not too surprising. C.C. had been always secretive and mysterious, no wonder she hadn't told Lelouch about her former contractor.

From the look of Lelouch's glare, it seems he already figured out who Mao was. Mao answered Lelouch's inner question about his identity. "Correct assumption. I too have a Geass, and that can read minds. So if you value your precious rebellion or little brother here, tell me whereabout of C.C.. All I want is C.C.."

"What is that? Some kind of code?" Lelouch replied. He considered replying ambiguously to trick Mao in order to reveal any more information, but he soon recalled that his adversary can read his mind.

So, his ignorance about C.C. was not made up, but genuine.

For the first time, Mao lost his composure. "Don't try to trick me! I am talking about C.C.! You have Geass, you must know her! She must be the one who gave you your Geass!"

"The one who gave me Geass was a middle-aged man with silver hair." Lelouch replied mechanically.

"Lies! All lies!" Mao grabbed Lelouch by the collar and shouted. But he knew what Lelouch said was true as his thoughts flew in. Lelouch was assessing, calculating, and scheming to get the upper hand over his captor, but he was honest, at least for now.

After all, Mao had been through, this was a dead end.

He began to shook Lelouch and demanded answers.

"What about the orders you gave to the soldiers to go after me? Wanted dead or alive?!"

Even though he felt cold muzzle of the gun, Lelouch remained calm. "I didn't give such orders."

Yet again, another truth.

Mao loosened his grip. He ignored Lelouch's heavy coughing. He was too mentally unstable to do any rational thinking now. Maybe he should just kill them all and try his search again from the very beginning.

It was just then they heard a sound of someone running towards their direction.

Lelouch looked at the direction and saw the emerging figure. He addressed to her with confusion. "Miss Lohmeyer?" He was expecting someone from viceroyalty would come after him eventually, but he expected Kallen or a squad of his guards, not his personal assistant.

Mao heard the footsteps as well. He was turning back from the direction, but he grinned. For a while, he could only hear Lelouch and Rolo's thoughts. But this newcomer did not slip any thoughts to him.

That meant only one thing.

He slowly turned back and saw Lelouch's secretary.

"C.C.!" He called her with a delightful joy.

"Mao." With a nod of acknowledgment, C.C. replied coldly.

* * *

Author's Note: I was planning to add some more chapters to describe cat and mouse scene between Mao and C.C., but I was cut to the chase. Mao is not an important antagonist anyway. Suzaku is.

There are complex reasons for Lelouch being captured. Bad luck, plot device, or miscalculation due to the memory loss, you name it. He let Mao get the upper hand 3 times(Shirley, C.C, and Nunnally) at the anime. At least I won't drag this that long.

So, there was no 'Miss Lohmeyer' at all. Probably real Alicia Lohmeyer will never appear in this fic. It was C.C. in alias all along. As you may suspect by now, Lelouch used his Geass on himself(and Kallen and Nunnally) to forget about Mao and C.C., in order to not make him an obvious target. (Although it ended up in that way anyway.) He also forgot about Ragnarok connection, too. The strange behavior of him in recent chapters was an aftereffect of that, although it backfired.

…

What? Don't look at me like that! I told you there was a trick, didn't I? Besides, there were tons of hints.

The narrative itself never called her by name starting from chapter 17 until the end of this chapter. It literally described her once as a 'woman with an unknown age'. (If that is not C.C., who is?)

Nunnally's immediate thinking of Kallen instead of C.C. when she heard about Lelouch's companion in chapter 19 also indicated there was something wrong.

And there were many more hints besides.

…

Alright, I admit, it was cheap and lame. I am sorry. It won't happen again. But hey, at least I've got some fluff ideas.

So, something like this must've happened during the last chapter.

* * *

C.C. opened the door. Lelouch was hanging his coat on a coat hanger. He just returned from Nagoya after dealing with the Blood of Samurai.

"Yes?" He asked, not even bothered to look at her.

She dourly stared at her accomplice. Her sour mood was not because of her new identity nor alias, but because of his attitude towards her. He had been treating her like…she was nobody.

Sure, when he had suggested the plan of erasing his memory about her, she accepted it like it was no big deal, but it had been taking a toll on her more than she anticipated.

His cold and calculating eyes, once that gazed her with love now barely rested on her.

Fighting back her tears, she clarified her intention. "If you could spare some time for me…"

"Make this brief. I have something to discuss with Kallen."

That only made her more depressed. _'And Kallen is taking the lion's share while I am doing all the hard work.'_

Couldn't hold her desire any longer, she approached Lelouch and kissed him.

After a brief but sweet moment, he blinked once as his own Geass broke. All her stresses were relieved as he held her tight in his arms. She suppressed a smile when she saw hearty, warm recognition in her lover's eyes as the two slowly pulled themselves away from each other. "Now I am almost getting used to this." He said. "By the way is kissing the only way to break the Geass and restore my memory? Not that I am complaining, but it will raise a lot of questions if we have to do this in the presence of the others in case of emergency."

"Yes, it is the only way." She lied.

"Okay. What's new?"

"We are closing in on Mao but couldn't catch him yet. And no update about the progression of Ragnarok either."

Clearly had expected something more, Lelouch said in a lecturing tone, "C.C., I told you to break my Geass only on necessity because-"

"Because there is a risk of Mao reads your thoughts, learns about Ragnarok connection then diverges your plan against it to our enemies. Yes, I know."

"Then why-"

"Because long time has passed from the last time I contacted you. I thought it would be better to inform you on a regular basis." C.C. cut in.

"You said the same thing yesterday." He recalled. Looking at her for a moment, he continued. "Wait…did you do this because you missed me?"

C.C. rolled her eyes. The god gave him incomparable brilliance and beauty, but not a single drop of proper romantic sense. She shook her head. "No."

"If you say so." Confident of his conclusion, Lelouch smirked while pulling out a small mirror to use Geass on himself again.

Looking at him sourly for a moment, she opened her mouth.

"Actually, there was another reason I did this so soon." C.C. said seriously. "I am pregnant."

 _Crash!_

Lelouch loosened the grip, dazed, and the mirror was crashed onto the ground.

For once in his whole life, his brain was overloaded. The first question popped up from his mind was _'How can I explain this to Nunnally?'_ His more inquisitive self then questioned _'Is she even capable of being pregnant?'_ Then _'But we never have made out yet!'_ soon followed.

Despite so many thoughts occupying him, only words came out from his mouth was "What…did you…just…"

"Lelouch, you are too easy to predict." She left with a smug grin.

Having no one to blame other than himself for falling into C.C.'s lie, he grumbled and picked up the cracked mirror.

Until Mao is dealt with, he had to halt some of their plans. He could empathize C.C.'s impatience. Being at a defense didn't suit him.

But for now, he had to endure.

Looking at the shattered reflection of himself, he activated his Geass.

* * *

Author's Note II: And look at what misfortune the broken mirror brought to him.

An unknown individual accessed my Grammarly account and changed my password, so I had to reclaim my account. They have to share some of the blame for late updates.

The next chapter will be uploaded on Lelouchmas!


	21. Recollections

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

C.C. looked at Mao with mixed feelings. Before she regained her memories thanks to Lelouch, she had already given Geass to Mao.

He was her responsibility.

He was yet another individual she had damned.

A sense of regret was shown in her eyes. "I am here. Let those two go."

Fortunately, Mao had no idea Lelouch and C.C. were close. Lelouch had used Geass on himself to forget about C.C., and Rolo had no idea about her true identity since his every memory had been wiped out after he had been caught at the Academy a year ago. She had taken charge of a job to track down Mao, but it seems that she had failed.

 _'I should have been the bait, not him.'_

But Lelouch just couldn't let her this time.

Making the case worse, with all their efforts in vain, he captured Lelouch and Rolo.

This was the situation she wanted the most to avoid, but if she plays her cards right, there may be a chance yet. It might be wishful thinking, but she still hoped nonetheless.

Meanwhile, Lelouch's mind was racing.

He had to find a way for Rolo and him to escape from the situation, figure out his secretary's identity and discerning her motives, try to contact Kallen and the others, figure out how to trick and keep his captor distracted and occupied, and then-

"Stay quiet!" Mao stunned Lelouch with a shocker and knock Rolo's chair down in the process. Poor Lelouch did nothing but thinking, but that was enough to disturb Mao from concentrating with flooding thoughts more than the entire crowd from bustling town square combined.

C.C. bit her lips as her accomplice fell to the ground.

While trying to hide her emotional upset, she spoke to her old acquaintance. "Let's talk, Mao. We have so many things to catch up. Why don't we talk privately where no one can disturb us? You and me, just like the old times." This was a time for her to adopt one of Lelouch's strategy, lying. She slowly stepped back to draw Mao away from his captives. Since the distance between them was more than a dozen meters away, she couldn't just rush in and save them fast enough. However, if she draws him sufficiently away, she can take out Mao in 1 on 1 with the element of surprise.

 _'All I need is a few meters…'_

"Of course! Right after I kill these two."

"No!" She replied instinctively. She regretted her action a moment later, but what choice did she have?

"It will soon be over." He directed his gun towards Lelouch. His maniacal voice echoed through the place. "After this, let's retire and head to Australia! I built this big house there, and you will love it!"

* * *

Rolo was desperately trying to untie the rope. Thanks to the fall over, some part of the knot became slightly loose, so he was able to initiate the process. He was making some progress, but from the evil grin made by Mao towards him, the captor clearly knew what was going on behind his back. He didn't fully grasp the whole Geass thing, but he understood that Mao could read minds. However, he pressed on nonetheless. Even if he fails, if his action draws Mao's attention to him instead of his dear brother at least for a moment, he would call it a success.

However, to no avail, he could only helplessly saw Mao putting his finger on the trigger.

He could see it clearly, like as if the thing was happening in slow motion.

Rolo had no past memories before Lelouch and Nunnally found him. Ever since the memories he gathered and accumulated included his sworn brother.

Sure, Lelouch was an Imperial prince with awesome talents and abilities, (And even that would be an understatement.) but that didn't stop him from treating Rolo as his sibling.

Living with them felt like filling missing hole in his heart that himself didn't even know was there.

So he had tried to repay since he only received so far.

But he failed, and even worse, big brother was about to die because of him.

Not once in his life he prayed so badly.

All he need was power to save just one person.

Power not to lose him.

Right before Mao pull the trigger, the world stopped.

"What-" When Mao realized, his gun was gone, and blood was flowing out from his chest. Mao felt his life was rapidly draining out from him as he slumped to the ground.

Rolo looked at the gun in his hand. Too much noise and hard to conceal. Not his ideal weapon of choice, but it had served its purpose nonetheless. He dropped the gun in front of Mao's corpse and kneeled down next to his sworn brother to check on him.

C.C. looked at the whole scene in awe. As a code bearer, she was able to witness the entire event, but it took some time to fully grasp the whole situation.

She couldn't have rushed in since Mao had been pointing his gun at Lelouch, but Rolo just struggled himself from the rope and take away the gun while Mao was just standing like a statue.

She realized that he used his Geass.

But he couldn't have done that since he has no knowledge of it unless-

"You…broke Lelouch's Geass?" She asked, couldn't hide her surprise.

Rolo looked back at C.C., the Directorate's most wanted target.

* * *

The first thing Lelouch saw when he woke up was C.C. staring him with tearful eyes. Before he says anything, she flung herself to him and kissed him. And with that, the command Lelouch had cast upon himself was broken.

Everything became clear at an instant. When he learned that Mao was after C.C., he knew the trail would be eventually lead to him. The worst thing he had wanted to avoid was Mao tipping of Lelouch's enemies about his acknowledgment and plan against the Emperor. All the other knowledge could be compromised. He had to forget every related knowledge that may jeopardize him, from Ragnarok connection to…C.C..

Regaining his senses, he called his accomplice who was still clinging herself to him tight.

"Okay, C.C., now I remember everything. You don't need to-" He couldn't continue his words because she pressed her lips again, again and again.

She finally let go of his mouth. After staring his face for a moment, she lowered her head to meet his chest and whimpered.

"I want to alter our contract."

Lelouch, whose eyes widened slightly because of her attitude, hugged her gently. "How?"

"I want you to live."

That was part of their original contract, but she wanted to add more. Compared to her eternal life, the boy's life was way too short. Every moment mattered. Repressing an outburst, she continued.

"Promise. Promise me that you will live through the last."

She couldn't believe herself that she was saying words like this, but she was desperate. She thought that after all the things she had been through, she would never be like this. However, she was wrong. She had lost many things during her long life, but all those things seemed so meager compared to him. She cannot lose him again.

"So that's why you broke my Geass eleven times during the past two weeks." Lelouch said with a weak smile.

"…"

"I had to use Geass on myself again every time you do that, you know."

She didn't reply. Instead, she only buried her head deeper into him. He began to stroke her long, silky hair.

He didn't expect her to be so…clinging.

It was him who usually relied on her, not the other way around.

But he knew that C.C., beneath her unwavering apathetic shell, was soft inside.

"I promise you, I will make you smile as long as I can.

He continued as he felt her muscles became relaxed.

"Well, all things considered, it seems that the matter is resolved quite well. There is nothing to worry about." He said warmly.

Now recovered thanks to enough hugging and embracing, she finally let go of him. He saw her eyes looking at him teasingly.

"Do you have any idea how close it was? You became too reckless after receiving that big stab in the stomach." Already turned back to her usual self, she said sarcastically, like nothing happened a moment ago.

"I am sure dying once does change people."

"Are you lecturing me about death experience now, boya? Not in a million years."

While he was smirking at his accomplice's shameless change of attitude, she suddenly added, "Oh, and there is one more thing you should know."

* * *

It took a while for Lelouch to find Rolo even with C.C.'s directions. Former assassin and agent of the Directorate was sitting in the stairs with his body crouched. Sensing Lelouch's presence from behind, Rolo said while looking at the empty theme park which was still under construction. "I have never been to a theme park before." Without looking back, he continued. "I hoped to come here with you after it is finished."

"We can still come here later, nothing stops us from that."

Rolo swallowed hard, concerning to decide whether ask the question bugging his mind.

 _Why did you keep me live? Why did you keep me around?_

He wanted to know, at the same time, he feared to face the truth.

Finally, he opened his mouth.

"…We are brothers, right?" Looking at the ground, Rolo asked, with a token of uncertainty in his voice.

"Of course we are. What kind of question is that?" Lelouch said after kneeling down to look him in the eye with a kind smile.

Rolo knew Lelouch was good at lying. There was no way for him to tell that whether or not Lelouch's response was genuine.

But does it matter, in the end?

Even if this whole thing were façade, it would be better than any truth.

"Let's go home."

"I will. But not now. I need to deal with the other agents who know my identity. I know you must have covered my identity from them, but there is something that only I…can do." Bracing himself, he continued before Lelouch dissuades him. He knew if his brother stopped him here, he couldn't refuse. "I really want to return, but this is something I must do as soon as possible, and alone." As long as he could continue his life with his new family, nothing else didn't matter much to Rolo. In order to do that, tying up possible loose ends from the Directorate was mandatory. And he already risked his brother's life today. He will do this alone.

Lelouch stared at his sworn brother with his violet eyes. After a moment, he made an understanding smile.

"Alright, but please be safe, and don't overuse your Geass, it's bad for your health. And remember there is a family who is waiting for you."

"I know." Rolo smiled back.

* * *

Lelouch and C.C. returned to the viceroy's palace together. They entered his office with their arms linked. Kallen was nervously waiting for him. She turned to him as they entered. "Lelouch, where have you been? I-"

C.C. deliberately held on to him tighter. Kallen looked at them with her mouth agape.

Lelouch motioned to C.C.. It was time to bring back Kallen's memories too before she gets the wrong idea.

"What are you…doing…" Kallen grimaced as the green-haired girl grabbed her wrist and her memories locked up by Lelouch's command flew back in.

Using C.C.'s code as a conduit, Kallen's memories erased by Geass were downloaded from the C's world. Fortunately, something like this didn't require the thought elevator and they could do it multiple times, though it only works on the command regarding memories.

She grimaced as her brain became overloaded for a moment. It was not the first time for her to retrieve memories, but it was still difficult to get used to nonetheless. While collecting her senses, she heard Lelouch was muttering something like, "You said kissing is the only way…"

It worked as intended, but Lelouch asked worriedly since she was still frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I am fine. It's just…" Kallen glanced at C.C.. _'Her.'_

Monopolizing him had been beyond exhilarating, but it was time for her to let it go. _'*Sigh*…Good days are over, I guess.'_

C.C. met her eyes with Kallen. Without breaking the eye contact, the code bearer nodded.

* * *

They told Kallen everything that had happened.

"So this Mao guy is dead, and Rolo regained his memories as an agent of the Directorate. Where is he now?"

"He said he had to take care of his past. He cut ties with me and went underground, but he knows where to find me when he needs."

While he was worrying how to explain Rolo's disappearance to Nunnally, Kallen asked again.

"Is it possible to disobey Geass?"

"It is extremely rare, but yes, it is possible." Lelouch replied. He knew one of such cases. His sister had broken the Emperor's Geass by her will only.

And he used his own on her, again.

Grimly, he dropped his eyes. Using Geass on Nunnally was emotionally painful and depressing for him, but it had to be done for her own safety. If Mao had learned that she knew about C.C., it was certain that the knowledge would put her into danger.

In the other timeline, she had been taken hostage by Mao. There was no way Lelouch would ever allow anything like that happens again.

" _Your highness! It's an emergency! Armed terrorists took over a hotel at Lake Kawaguchi and holding its occupants hostage!"_

His line of thought stopped.

 _What_

 _Did_

 _He_

 _Just-_

"NUNNALLY-!"

* * *

Author's Note: Happy birthday, Lelouch! (I think it's still December 5th where you were born.) I am sorry for the bad news, but I just had to add at least one event that you cry out Nunnally's name, and couldn't find any better place in the whole plot.

Anyway, I think the story is distracted enough with all these love affairs. Enough! There will be no more romances in the future. We have to focus on the plot. Lelouch vs Suzaku and so on.

Well, maybe a few fluffs here and there, but not as much as they used to be. This is Adventure/Drama fic, after all!

Speaking of Lelouch vs. Suzaku, my first idea of Code Geass time travel fic was somewhat opposite. In there, C.C., Kallen, and Suzaku go back in time, not Lelouch. (Since he was obviously dead.) Then they somehow mess things up, and changed events led Charles to use his Geass on Lelouch to manipulate him. (Like Julius Kingsley, but with the identity of Lelouch vi Britannia.) The three time travelers and a rag-tag group of resistance had to fight against Britannia to get their friend back while Lelouch, now viceroy of Area 11 and an adherent of the Ragnarok, ruthlessly hunts down C.C. and others. (Lelouchly ruthless, if you know what I mean.

Then I thought that he would be better as a protagonist.

So, instead of that, I wrote this fic filled with lousy romances and wanky humor.

Huh.


	22. Recurrence

Sorry for the late update, again. In my defense…long story short…I was vhished. I know, it is so embarrassing! Argh! And I used to laugh at all those Nigerian prince jokes! (No, the villains didn't impersonate any Britannian prince, if you ask me. They said they were district attornies.) Fortunately, there was no monetary loss, but my pride and self-esteem hurt so much. (Even now!) More importantly, they took a day of my time, and more days to restore and recollect my broken and blown mind which ultimately led to the delay of the writing of this fic. So blame scammers for the late updates!

* * *

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

Villetta was content with her current life. While dealing with rebellious teenagers was a tiresome work,(especially when one of those kids was, apparently, an imperial prince and sub-viceroy.) she found teaching in high school fits her alright. Pay was also good,(since she was receiving additional pay for the undercover.) and the fact that she had been tasked by the Empress and be acquainted with Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally was just the thing that satisfied her ambitious nature.

Things were going quite well, until...

She frowned grimly.

One of her responsibility, Princess Nunnally, had been taken hostage by terrorists, along with her sister, Princess Euphemia.

It will be a disaster for her career if she doesn't solve this problem soon.

But whatever the solution was, it mustn't involve charging there blindly.

"Lord Jeremiah, please! We must wait for a little until the situation becomes clear."

"I won't stand idly by while Princesses are being held captive! We must rescue them now! I failed Empress Marianne already!" Jeremiah exclaimed while checking the status of his Sutherland.

She tried her best to bring her superior back to senses.

"But what about the authorization? You cannot just leave without orders! No doubt, the orders will be given soon enough-"

"There is no time! I can't wait while the princesses' lives are in jeopardy!" To no avail, he closed his cockpit and started the machine. His words came out from the speaker. _"I will gladly receive any punishment after bring them back safely."_

As the Sutherland began to move, Villetta quickly shouted from behind.

"At least take some transport! Lake Kawaguchi is too far away! You will barely have any energy left-"

But Jeremiah had already driven his Sutherland out of the hanger, nearly run over the maintenance crew in the process.

"…when you reach the place." Villetta murmured, looking at the back of the departing Sutherland.

Well, sub-viceroy probably heard the news by now. He will lay out more sensible order soon. She only hoped that he looks over to Jeremiah's behavior.

Speak of the devil, Lelouch stormed into the hanger accompanied by several officers.

"Is there any news from Lord Wienberg?"

"Not yet, your highness. Although the terrorists haven't given any demands yet, I fear they will eventually figure out their identities."

Lelouch picked up the microphone to make an announcement.

 _"Attention to all units, this is Lelouch vi Britannia. Head out to Lake Kawaguchi immediately."_ Lelouch's voice echoed through the entire base.

"All units, your highness? But-"

 _"I DON'T CARE! If you are a soldier and can wield a gun, then grab one and head out there immediately! Do you hear me? Immediately!"_

Since Lelouch didn't turn off the speaker, his words echoed through the entire base. Villetta sighed heavily. She got into her own Sutherland with a spare energy filler for Jeremiah.

* * *

Kallen and C.C. were just staring at the empty space where Lelouch used to stand. It all happened so fast.

Kallen opened her mouth. "You should've seen him after he thought Nunnally was killed by F.L.E.I.J.A.."

"You should've seen him after he learned that she was in Damocles with Schneizel." C.C. replied.

There was a brief silence after that.

Finally, Kallen said determined, "Alright, let's head out and do some rescuing."

"Good luck with that."

"You are not coming?"

"It's not like I can waltz in and carry them out. I will try to do what I can from here. Considering his current state, someone needs to organize things from here while he is gone." C.C. said, hiding her frustration. She would very much like to go and help too, but her current assumed identity made it difficult. Hopefully, the situation will change soon since the problem with Mao had been resolved.

"Just keep him safe…and others too if you are able."

"I will." Kallen nodded solemnly. Of all things, that was the last thing she needed to be reminded.

* * *

 _'How did it come to this?'_ Gino thought.

The supposedly easy assignment of protecting princesses during their trip had turned into a disaster.

When the terrorists hijacked the Lake Kawaguchi convention hotel, the company were divided and spread around the building. He had attached himself next to the princesses when the event occurred, and he could've easily bested two terrorists who assaulted them, but the princesses forbid him to act until all of their friend's whereabouts were clear.

Considering what happened next, he should've disobeyed them bring them to safety first.

Now they were all gathered in one big room, where their captors could easily subdue them with minimum forces.

Making things worse, one of his company dragged one of the terrorist's attention and causing a scene.

Fortunately, the hijackers had no idea they had two princesses were among the hostages. They won't be able to figure out themselves, and Nunnally's friends seemed trustworthy enough to keep the secret.

So, if he could just draw the terrorists' attention on him instead of Nina, he could prevent unwanted doubts against the princesses. Also, any reaction might be used as an opening to strike.

He turned to quickly and quietly tell his company to look after Euphemia and Nunnally.

When he turned, however, he saw Euphie standing proudly.

"Stop it! I demand you to take me to your leader immediately!"

Before Gino's brain processed what was happening, she continued.

"I am Euphemia li Britannia, the Third Princess of the Britannian Empire."

Everyone gasped. Gino too, but for a different reason than most.

Meanwhile, Euphie made a quick, reassuring smile to Nina.

What is going to happen after will be the most shameful event occurred in Gino's life after he received his knighthood. He can't let them just take her away!

As Euphie was carried away, he eyed Sayoko and Anya, and they nodded in response. However, before he makes a move, he felt a thin, but warm hand grabbing his hand from behind.

"Please don't, Lord Wienberg."

It was Nunnally.

"There is nothing to worry about, your highness. We will protect you with our life."

"I know you will." She replied with a nod, expressing her trust. "But what about the others?"

That was his concern, too. He wasn't sure anyone else would not be harmed during the process if the terrorists retaliate. There were dozens of people gathered here. However, he had a duty to oblige.

"But we can't leave her highness alone!" He whispered.

"JLF won't harm her yet. And the news must have reached my brother by now. He will come up with a plan and save us all. We just have to wait and stall enough time. She too must have the same idea."

Gino thought Euphemia probably hadn't considered that much. She probably just stood up to save Nina.

Sayoko thought maybe she could take out those hijackers with minimal casualties on the hostages' side.

Anya thought Lelouch will readily neglect any collateral damage to rescue Nunnally.

But who were they to argue?

* * *

"A princess, really?" Kusakabe couldn't help but grin.

Lt. Colonel Kusakabe and the other officers who took part in this unapproved operation were overseeing things from a room on high floors. While they were discussing what to do with the Britannian princess in their hands, a door opened, and a young officer with captain's insignia came in.

"What is this? Why aren't the civilians evacuated yet?"

"Captain Kururugi, shouldn't you oversee your Knightmare squads?" One of the officers asked.

After giving a brief, but an exemplary salute to the Lt. Colonel, Suzaku replied. "My men are ready as they will ever be. But we cannot fight the enemy while the civilians are here. They may be caught in the middle of the crossfire. Shouldn't they have gotten out by now?" He asked again.

"There was a change of plans after you left. Just focus on your tasks, Captain." Kusakabe said.

"What?" Confusion appeared on Suzaku's face. He looked around to read the other officers' reactions and attitudes. Finally, he realized. "You never intended to let them go in the first place. You lied to me."

"Mind your manners at your superior officer, Captain! Even if you are the son of the late prime minister-" One of the other officers chastized Suzaku for his behavior, but the short-tempered Lt. Colonel said before he finished the sentence.

"Then what did you expect? Without the hostages, Britannians will find no problem against bombing this whole place to the ground."

"We signed our own death warrants when we decided to fight. They didn't."

"They deserve it." Kusakabe said slowly, gritting his teeth. "Did you forget how many people died during the invasion?"

"I know what happened all too well, sir. I fight Britannians because of their atrocities. That's why I cannot allow you to commit the same."

As the Lt. Colonel was on the verge of an outburst, one of the other officers tried to persuade rigid captain. "If you truly want to fight against Britannians, this will be the turning point of our resistance. There is a Britannian princess among them."

Suzaku was startled for a second by this revelation, but he maintained his stance. "It doesn't matter. She wouldn't have caught if we had stuck to the fake plan you told me."

Finally, reached his limit, Kusakabe shouted. "What? You fool! We are all risking our lives here, and you are putting your disillusioned ego in front of our mission? I am relieving you of command, Captain!" Kusakabe issued the orders through his radio. "Captain Kururugi is relieved, Major Watanabe will take his position."

Immediately, Suzaku spoke to his own radio. "This is Captain Suzaku Kururugi. Ignore Lt. Colonel's orders. I am assuming command."

That was the last straw.

* * *

Euphie nervously followed the leading soldier. She knew little about Area 11's resistance movement, but they more looked like soldiers, rather than…well, what she imagined them to be.

Then again, what did she know about terrorists in general? It was her first time to witness one, and being held captive by them. However, she wasn't scared since she had done what she believed to be the right thing.

Besides, maybe, just maybe, they can still be reasoned with. She hoped to resolve this matter peacefully, without bloodshed.

They stopped for a moment as there was some disturbance among soldiers when they heard the radio. It seemed that there were some conflicting orders. However, they resumed soon enough and escorted her to the place.

After arriving where their leaders were waiting, one of the soldiers knocked the door.

"Colonel, we have brought her."

There was no reply.

He knocked the door again and said a little louder this time. "We have brought her!"

Again, there was no reply.

"Sir…?" With confusion in his voice, he finally opened the door.

Waiting for them from inside was what used to be Lt. Colonel Kusakabe and the other officers. With them, there was one man standing, soaked in blood.

"Oh shit…shit, shit, shit!" One of the soldiers stumbled in horror and nervously backed away.

Another soldier, who was in no better condition than his company, ran away. Panicked, he quickly turned on his radio.

"Kusakabe and the others are dead! Captain Kururugi…he killed them all!"

* * *

At the improvised command center near the lake, (They didn't have enough time to drag G-1 all the way up here.) Lelouch was grimly sitting on his chair, his head lowered and his hands clasped.

He arrived as soon as he could, but the terrorists had already barred themselves with the hostages inside the hotel, taking their stand.

He tried to go into the hotel alone(so he can use his Geass) if necessary, but Kallen and the other officers did everything to dissuade him, and he reluctantly agreed to not to.

He understood their concerns. Only Kallen knew about his Geass, but even she was stopping him. Zero had been the potential ally to the JLF. Lelouch vi Britannia was not. It was a logical decision not to risk his life.

But did any of it matter if he cannot save Nunnally?!

He agonized.

He should have been more careful.

He should have cared more about her safety.

He should have wiped these terrorists out long ago.

He should have never let this thing happened in the first place.

He had prevented Nunnally becoming crippled and blind, but that and all the other things he had done so far would be in vain if he loses her. He would be traveled time for nothing, or worse.

While Lelouch was sitting there, radiating an aura of despair, officers and advisors couldn't dare say a word, fear to face the consequences of disturbing him. They desperately gave Kallen pleading looks in unison.

As she nods in response, they quietly left the place.

After the two became alone, she gently put her hand on his shoulder.

She didn't like it when he looked so weak.

He was fighting against the world because somehow, this world didn't allow him to live happily with his sister.

He wasn't an extraordinary case, of course. The world was cruel to everyone.

But was it too much to ask?

"Lelouch," She called him.

After a few seconds of silence, he finally opened his mouth.

"It's all my fault, Kallen…How could I let this happen?"

Looking at him sadly, she tried to figure out what could bring him back.

"Lelouch, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I sneered at Cornelia when she was in this situation. Look at me now." He said vacantly and self-mockingly.

Well, perhaps a different approach was required.

She stepped in front of him and gestured at him to look at her.

"Get a grip! If there is anyone who can bring back Nunnally and others safe, it's you! Just give us orders then we will follow. You have been through worse than this!"

Her words finally brought him back to senses.

"…You're right. I lost myself for a moment." After a moment, he smiled weakly. "Thank you."

Relieved to see him recovered, she returned his smile. "I will call the others back."

Lelouch nodded silently.

As the others came back hesitantly and nervously, he asked for the progress of establishing communication with the terrorists, or any other latest updates.

A sweating man, who unfortunately selected to deliver the news because he had drawn the wrong straw, opened his mouth.

"There have been sounds of…gunshots…all around the building…" His voice became weaker and weaker as he cringed, witnessing the sub-viceroy's reaction.

Kallen closed her eyes. It was the worst news delivered at the worst moment.

* * *

Disorder among the hijackers didn't go unnoticed by their captives. After a few hushed, but seemed-urgent communications, half of the keepers left in a hurry. The reason for that was unknown to Gino's company since either the radio was too far away or the ones heard them couldn't understand Japanese, but he found this as a perfect opportunity to strike. Even Nunnally agreed it was the right time. For the terrorists were all flustered for an unknown reason, Gino, Anya, and Sayoko took care of them relatively easily, with no casualties on the captives, who could finally cheer for the first time.

Gino, however, could not share their enthusiasm. Princess Euphemia was still within the enemies' hands. As Nunnally said, it was unlikely for the terrorists to harm her yet, but he didn't want to risk Euphemia's life. First, he needed to interrogate these terrorists to learn her whereabouts. Unfortunately, he had to kill the ones he had fought, but Anya and Sayoko might have spared them.

"Anya, did you get anyone alive?"

"I thought one of you would get one."

From the look of it, Sayoko must have the same thoughts.

Gino let out a sigh. They hadn't possessed enough time to discuss this. "Alright. I can try my luck with the next group I encounter." After brief thinking, he gave instructions. "Anya, escort the Princess and the others to somewhere safe. Sayoko, look for a method to contact the outside. I will try to locate Princess Euphemia. I am afraid the hotel communication is dead, so if any of you have any progress, leave a note at…" He opened a door next to him. "…this utility closet here."

After splitting up, he was cautiously advancing through the corridor, not to be ambushed off-guard. He was devoting most of his efforts to perception, and he didn't want to encounter a group of the terrorists unprepared.

He tried his best, but apparently, trying his best seemed not enough.

The terrorists had been waiting for him motionlessly, without making a single sound.

They were all dead silent,

Or rather,

Dead.

Gino looked down at the corpses with confusion.

Had the army finally breached in and engaged the terrorists?

No, from the look of it…

 _'Were they fighting against each other?'_

* * *

As the conflict between their leadership was apparent, the men were divided into two as well.

Soon, the chaos ensued as the news of Kusakabe's death reached them.

Who had fired the first shot was unclear, but regardless, the former comrades were now fiercely fighting against each other throughout the entire hotel.

Kusakabe's men were vastly outnumbering Suzaku's. It would have been impossible for Suzaku to win without two factors.

First, with their leaders gone, Kusakabe's men were finding it difficult to properly organize. They had no idea what to prioritize. Their objective was divided between holding hostages, fighting against Britannians, fighting against former comrades, and just escaping the hell out from there.

And second….

In one of the basement floors, one group of soldiers were desperately running away from their foe. Then they encountered another group of soldiers.

"Friend or Foe?" In the midst of confusion, one man shouted.

It was a stupid question, but another man managed to recognize a man from the other group. "Lieutenant Akashi!" He nodded to his company. "He is with us."

"We were on the way to reinforce you. How many Kururugi's traitors you were facing?"

"One, sir."

"One?! And you are running away? You coward! How can-" His last words became indistinguishable in the tumult of noise, as a Knightmare emerges with its landspinners rolling.

The lieutenant too, ran away.

* * *

Dark and red fluid flew from the corpses lying on the floor. The carpet was heavily soaked with blood.

Two soldiers who carried her here had run away in panic long time ago. Euphie was just standing there, looking at the horrendous and grotesque scene. It was so unnatural and otherworldly for her. She understood what had happened, but couldn't fully embrace the fact yet. She had never seen the dead for herself until now.

Suzaku finally broke out from a shock he was in and looked at her. He wondered a bit why the girl he met back at the museum and café was here, and soon the answer reached him.

"You? You are the princess?" He asked unbelievably.

Euphie blinked. She finally managed to grasp the whole situation. The blood was spilled all over the room, and the man who caused this mess, spattered with blood, was in front of her.

Oddly enough, it didn't make her scared, but unrealistically calm.

"Umm…Yes?" After clearing her throat, she introduced herself. "Euphemia li Britannia. Nice to meet you again."

"Oh…Captain Suzaku Kururugi from Japan Liberation Front." Suzaku hesitated for a moment. It was not the nicest scene for a girl to witness. Trying to direct the subject to anything other than the corpses lying on the floor, he asked, "…Why are you here?"

"I think the princess of the Empire will be much more valuable hostage than the others. Take me as a hostage, but release the others." Euphie valiantly demanded to the terrorist who just singlehandedly killed half-a-dozen people.

Suzaku's face was gloomy and depressing ever since he entered this room, but somehow it seemed less gloomy after hearing her response. "My apologies. It was never my intention to take you as hostages. You are all free to go."

Faint, but hearty smile and glow appeared on Euphie's face. "…Thank you."

There was silence after that, but the mood was lightened considerably.

"What happened here?"

She had to bring it up, hasn't she?

"There was an argument of what to do with hostages." He looked away. "I opposed. If we degenerate ourselves into committing atrocities, what is the difference between…" He intended to say Britannian, but then noticed the girl in front of him was one, too. He tried to find an alternate expression. "…evil men and us?"

"I…I am sorry." But Euphie got his drift nonetheless. She seemed genuinely apologetic.

A hint of disconcertment appeared on Suzaku's face. Then he looked away. "It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize."

"You said back then. The leaders of this nation are responsible for its crime. How can I be an exception?"

Unable to counter her words, Suzaku just silently wiped the blood on him, trying to hide his embarrassment. But Euphie interpreted his silence as a gesture of disapproval and contempt.

The silence was broken as the Suzaku's radio buzzed. "Captain, we are ready."

"I will meet you at the rally point." Then he turned to Euphie. "Other hostages already escaped, and it may be wise for you to hide until Britannians arrive."

Noticed that he was about to leave, Euphie asked worriedly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I hoped to take some action against…the regime, but since we are in no condition to make a stand, I suppose we should leave and save our strength for another fight."

"I know my brother. He won't let you go easily."

Suzaku nodded. There was little doubt. Through the window, he could observe Britannian Sutherlands standing around the boundaries of the lake.

"If you let me speak with him, I will be able to convince him to let you go."

However, he shook his head this time. To liberate Japan, he will have to face the enemy eventually. Even though he will focus on escape, he will rather fight than asking for mercy.

"Our fight must not concern you. There is no need to entangle yourself with us further. I am sorry to drag you into this mess, but just consider this as a bad dream."

"Is there any way to resolve this peacefully?"

Blankly, he replied. "I have been fighting since I was a child. It is the only life I know."

He tried to leave through the door but stopped at the last moment before he takes the final step out.

"You are a good person, Princess Euphemia. If we were under better circumstances…" His last words were unclear as if Suzaku himself didn't know what to say. He paused for a moment, then continued. "But we are not."

With that, he left.

* * *

There were two ways to enter the hotel. While Kallen and the rest were preparing to dash into the enemy's position from the more spacious above, Lelouch and few of the troops were gathered near the entrance of the underground tunnel.

 _"Are you sure it is wise to go in there yourself?"_ Kallen asked through the comm.

In normal circumstances, she wouldn't question Lelouch at all. However, he was not his usual self, and something else kept poking her instincts. She had an unshakable premonition that something bad will happen.

"Lancelot and Trial's shields are the only thing that can withstand Raiko's attack at the moment."

 _"But you don't need to. I can ride Trial instead."_

"No, Guren is more suited in close-quarter combat. I need you when the fight occurs inside."

She nodded back reluctantly and gave him a concerned look before turning off the communication.

Lelouch looked around to survey his troops. He already considered the alternatives. He would definitely just send waves of Knightmares to overwhelm Raiko if that solves the current situations. But it won't and he couldn't. Due to the hasty mobilization of this operation, most of the army was yet to arrive in the area. They were still coming to reinforce him, but now, he only had a token force, and most of them were with Kallen.

With the resources currently at his disposal, this was the only way.

"Send the scouts in."

* * *

Suzaku counted their numbers. Everyone except those who lost their lives was here, with a few Kusakabe's men who surrendered later. The rest who remain here will have to fend for themselves.

The men regrettably watched self-destruction of the Raiko. The thing hadn't fired a single shot at all. But it was inevitable. They couldn't take it back with them, and they couldn't let it fall into Britannians' hands either.

Riding Knightmares, (Some of them had to squeeze, putting two people in one Burai.) they soon arrived at the exit.

As Suzaku prepares to say one last word as a reminder before going out, the hatch above them opened.

 _'It must be the Britannians!'_

No time to waste, Suzaku drove his Burai Kai to jump out from the tunnel.

* * *

Enemy Knightmares popping out from the underground tunnel was the last thing what the Britannians were expecting.

As the leading enemy Burai Kai charges and knocked down the first enemy in his way, the other Burais quickly followed his example and engaged their enemies.

Outnumbered, Lelouch quickly fired to bring one enemy down, but then forced to engage in a melee with the enemy lead. Scratched by dodging the enemy attack at the last moment, he fired another shot, but the enemy dodged with ease, somewhat provokingly. A few of his soldiers tried to disengage their opponents and help him, but looking elsewhere during the fight only hastened their defeat.

Not long after, Lelouch was left alone.

He hastily blocked the enemy's sword with his shield. He gritted at the oncoming pressure.

"The specs on this thing are far superior to theirs-!"

And yet, it was him who was cornered.

 _"You must be their leader."_ The enemy pilot said, recognizing Lancelot Trial's distinctive features.

Lelouch didn't respond. Not because he was busy defending. He was shocked.

That voice. How could he forget?

Although he was bewildered, his training managed to reflectively parry another attack and attempted to counter at the enemy. The enemy leader dodged his attack by backing off, then charged again. He fired back reflexively, but none of his shots struck true as the machine sidestepped then charged while spinning, and smashed Trial's gun-wielding arm as a result.

Yes, it had spun on mid-air. Literally.

How could a Knightmare perform a spinning kick? It's physically impossible!

But the enemy did, and with that, Lelouch's gun was thrown away, and his shield was down as the Trial's limbs were either smashed or torn down.

Now he was isolated, his machine was broken, and his fate was lying on the enemy's hands.

But he smiled.

He had his doubt at first, but witnessing that insane movement that his enemy just pulled off, it was certain to him that who was piloting the enemy Knightmare.

It was Suzaku.

Suzaku won't harm hostages.

Nunnally must be safe.

 _"Any last words?"_ Suzaku asked, looking him from above.

Much relieved even though his life was at jeopardy, Lelouch contemplated his move.

Emergency ejection might work if the enemy in front of him wasn't Suzaku. He wouldn't want to gamble his life, testing ejection speed over Suzaku's reflex.

He turned on the speaker.

"Yes, I like to discuss the terms of surrender."

Suzaku hesitated for a second. He was in a difficult circumstance to accept any surrender, but his honor demanded him to accept it.

"Name your rank and regiment, then."

"Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and 17th heir to the throne, sub-viceroy of Area 11, the commander of-" Lelouch tried to lay out all his titles, but Suzaku's patience died out first.

"Yes, I should've recognized your voice." He too, recognized Lelouch. Though, his reaction was far from delight unlike his old friend. "I thought Britannian royalties were too proud to surrender to the Numbers."

"You misunderstood me. I was talking about your surrender. I let you know who I am because it might help you to decide. You have my word as a sub-viceroy of Area 11 that you and your men will be treated properly as prisoners of war, as the international law dictates. Oh, and do not mind to tell me your name. I already know who you are, Suzaku Kururugi. I didn't expect to encounter the only son of the last prime minister, Genbu Kururugi, right on the battlefield." Lelouch said casually, feigning control over the situation.

"You think you know your stuff, prince of Britannia, but it's not Area 11. It's Japan."

"Be that as it may, but hear out my offer. There may be a job for you, even, if you are willing to follow my cause. Considering your other option is driving that Burais to your base far away, I think it is a better alternative."

Lelouch's head was cool unlike he had been just a few minutes ago. Even if his life was at stake, he didn't show his acknowledgment of the location of their home base in Narita. It was not right moment to reveal, yet.

Suzaku looked down at the crumbled Knightmare where Lelouch was in. "Do you understand what situation you are in? Why would I hear you out instead of finishing you right here?"

"If I die, all evidence of treason related to Kaguya Sumeragi and the other members of Kyoto Houses will be revealed. You wouldn't like to harm your friends. Isn't that right, Suzaku Kururugi?"

Suzaku gritted his teeth. After a while, he finally asked back.

"What if I capture you as a prisoner?"

Of course, this was the outcome what Lelouch had envisioned. He knew full well Suzaku would never accept his offer. His best friend was just too stubborn and self-righteous. He knew more than everyone else in the universe. (Perhaps Suzaku was overly stubborn particularly against Lelouch's persuasion attempts, due to the unempathetic nature of Lelouch, a.k.a. Zero, but this time, it was Lelouch who was too egotistical to admit it.)

He didn't need to persuade Suzaku to surrender, but-

Lelouch looked at the map. "I think…my knight can answer to that question."

-to stall time.

As he finishes his sentence, Guren dashed into the battlefield, smacking one of the Burais in the process.

* * *

Distracted by the conversation with Lelouch, Suzaku barely managed to dodge Kallen's attack. As a result, he could only watch helplessly as her missed attack smashes the other Knightmare next to him.

He became mad at Lelouch's deceit to stall time. That perfidious bastard must have signaled his troops while talking about surrender, lying from the beginning. The fact that it was Suzaku's carelessness played the part on this made him angrier.

Unlike his sister, Lelouch vi Britannia was a liar and a deceiver.

He needed to be removed while Suzaku has a chance.

* * *

"Are you unharmed, your highness?" Kallen didn't hide her worry in her voice. "Following troops will arrive soon. I sent Jeremiah and the rest inside."

She had brought a few troops, but they were still on their way since they couldn't catch up with Kallen driving the agile Guren Type-02 at full speed. However, it seemed it hardly mattered at all. After destroying the first Knightmare, a few more Burais had surrounded her, but she threw what remained of the crushed Knightmare toward her right, knocking multiple enemies at once. Then she swung Guren's left hand to pierce one approaching from that side with the dagger while shooting down the one behind it by firing the mounted gun on the exact same arm. And the last one approached her from the front was knocked off their weapon with a slash harken.

It all happened in a heartbeat.

 _"What the-"_ Suzaku quickly engaged Kallen with his sword drawn, before suffering any more loss.

 _"Kallen, it's Suzaku you are fighting. Please keep that in mind."_

"Suzaku?" She clearly didn't expect that.

She blocked the incoming attack with extra care.

* * *

While Kallen was holding off Suzaku, Lelouch assessed his current situation.

The best course of action to help Kallen would be getting out of here as soon as possible, so she can focus on the enemy. However, he had few options since his machine was in no condition to move. And of course, getting out and run away in person was out of the question because of the fierce battle outside.

He didn't worry much, though.

With a single swift action, he can trigger the ejection system and will be flying away from here. He looked for an emergency switch.

 _'…it's not where it generally used to be.'_

Failed to find the switch where he was expecting it, he quickly began to search for one.

When acquiring the machine and its instruction from Camelot, he didn't even bother to ask about the ejection system. It is one of the basic essentials. It must be around here somewhere…unless Lloyd didn't install it in the first place.

But surely, even a mad scientist like him wouldn't be mad enough to not install one at the prince's private Knightmare.

…Right?

* * *

Author's Note: From R1 24, "The spec on this thing is far superior to hers!"

Lelouch's VA, Jun Fukuyama himself picked this line as the most memorable line spoken by Lelouch. I would've second it, if 'Lelouch vi Britannia commands you.' was any less cool. Really, I think the English translation above does not fully deliver desperation and hilariousness of the original line.

I hope I didn't present Suzaku too remarkable. Due to my personal resentment towards the character, I always try not to unintentionally portray him as an unlikable character, since it will be inappropriate and unjust. I can't just bash him in the story, abusing my power. The worst I can give him would be splashing him with water, which I already did. So unintentionally, he may seem…less unlikable.

Besides, Lelouch likes him. I can't risk the demon emperor's wrath by portraying his best friend as an annoying and stupid character.

Because…

THE RESURRECTION IS NIGH!

Here are replies for your reviews from Chapter 20 and 21. Thank you for all these reviews! Although I can't write replies every time, please know that I really appreciate them.

Cinereo Cardinalem: I will never abandon this fic! Though I am a bit worried about whether I can ever finish this fic while I am alive. Just look at my writing speed.

chimera629: Yeah, the plot demanded his capture. I should have written better, though.

Darth Lelouch: Thank you for all your reviews so far!

god of all: Of course. Although this chapter took some time, the next chapter will be posted soon enough.

wedgegeck: Thanks for the review! The scene was a bit rushed, but I hope you liked it!

NPwall: Thanks!

121698: I am sorry to hear such terrible news. I am glad that the fic helped you a little.

Quatermass: I have never watched Blake's 7, but it really sounds interesting. I love old, 20th century British TV series. My favorite is 'Allo, 'Allo! If you haven't watched it yet, look at what it offers. It's really good. (Spoiler Alert)

Autocratic foreign invaders! Resistances! British pilots! Schemes and plots! Disguises and secret identities! A charming, immoral male protagonist with a French name, who lives as an ordinary civilian while secretly working with the resistance but has an agenda of his own!

But of course, you can't miss legendary Blackadder too. Season 1 was the best.

Alternate history! Warmongering father! Princesses! Witch! A scheming, evil male protagonist who is a prince of Britain, whose signature color is black, who took revenge on his father, took the throne for himself, then died shortly after!

And they are both hilarious!

…Wait. This actually kind of explains why this fic is the way it is.

cesar918: I am glad.

Glasrevin: I tried to gather some ideas and write the first chapter, but I was worried about my first fic not getting too many views, so I went with the safe choice. And my writing skill didn't back me up to write Angst/Tragedy fic, too. Some of the aspects (Time travel, Lelouch in Britannia, Suzaku in Resistance) are carried onto this fic, though.

chemiczen: The thing is, fluffs so far were required to make the story more fluent, and connect different elements of the story together, like glue. (at least that was my intention.) But from now on, the story will not necessarily need fluffs since the pace will be hastened. They will be fillers at best.

Consider below KaLulu fluff as an example;

* * *

Lelouch leaned back against a back of his seat. Kallen sat on his lap, leaning her back against him. As he softly wrapped his arms around her supple waist, she raised her head to look upon his face and gaze into his violet eyes. She stretched her arm to tickle his hair. They both exchanged charming smiles.

Click!

"Great! This last one is just perfect!" Milly shouted even before the flash fades out.

As the couple stood up from the seat and approached her, she thanked them with a big smile.

"Thank you both for sitting for me."

"Would you like to enlighten us again why we have to be models for your countless pictures?"

"First, we need to fill the empty spaces in the student council album. Next, I need to practice my photography skills before throw myself into the field of journalism." Milly made her usual smile while fiddling with a big, old-fashioned camera.

"So you finally decided your future career? A reporter?" Somehow, Lelouch and Kallen were not surprised.

"Yes, I can't be the council president forever, you know."

"I wish you luck, Prez, but I don't think they use film cameras in the field anymore, especially old ones like that." Lelouch pointed out her vintage camera. "Anya's camera phone would be actually more useful than that."

"Well, it's the only thing I have at the moment since the only camera we had at the council was lost at Lake Kawaguchi." She said while unloading the heavy camera from its stand. "Grandpa gave me this when I told him."

"You told him, then? What did he say about your future plan?"

"He is supportive, sort of. At least he is not objecting fiercely like my parents."

"Oh…"

"Of course they want me to continue the lineage of the great house of Ashford!" She said sarcastically. "While there is a certain merit in becoming a noblewoman…" Milly glanced at Lelouch while making a wistful smile. Then she turned her gaze at Kallen, who was generating a lovely mood right next to him. "That merit is already taken. Good luck with you Kallen. You may find a hard time to put up with…tactless behavior."

Kallen replied with a smile of her own. "Thanks, but I think I will manage."

Lelouch raised his brows slightly. "What are you two talking about?"

Milly gave Kallen 'You know what I mean?' look, then resumed her struggling with the camera.

Having no idea what they just meant, Lelouch threw quizzical glances at the two. And as it was apparent that the two wouldn't share him the details, he cleared his throat.

"Anyway, if you need any help, I know a guy who works as a producer in Hi-TV."

"Are you suggesting her to work under _him_?!" Kallen asked unbelievably.

"…Maybe I should think of something else." He replied.

Meanwhile, Milly tried to take the film out from the camera but clumsily dropped the roll to the ground.

It rolled over to Lelouch's feet, and he picked it up.

"Thanks." Milly let out a hand.

He looked down at the black, circular object. Then with a grin, he stretched his arm to pass it on. However, his hand passed over Milly's hand then landed on Kallen's, who received the film and pocketed it.

"Hey!"

"You didn't expect us to let you meddle with our pictures freely, did you? I will give you printed ones that we find appropriate."

"This is censoring!" Milly cried out with vexation. "What happened to the freedom of the press?"

"I call it right to privacy." Lelouch made an amused smile. "If you don't like it, feel free to bring the matter to the magistrate."

Milly miserably hung her lip.

* * *

The overlord of Area 11 was in the darkest room of the viceroy's palace, with the gloomy gleam of crimson glow being the only light source. Since Lelouch was a creature of the dark, a demon, it was only natural for him to lurk in the darkness.

"Kallen, have you brought the chemicals I asked for? I need them to remove the silver before I stabilize these pictures."

…Or maybe he was just printing some pictures.

"Here they are." She replied and tried to pass the bottles to him.

"Good." He turned to receive them. After a moment, he finally said, "I can only barely see your silhouette." It couldn't be helped. Viceroyalty was no printing studio to have safelights.

"Hang on." She carefully took a step, but due to the darkness, she nearly tripped and almost lose her balance.

"Whoa." But of course, she managed to regain her balance. That was close. She might have tripped and fallen over to Lelouch.

'That…doesn't sound actually bad.'

Kallen regretted slightly. Wistfully, she handed over the bottles.

"Where is C.C.? I thought she would be skulking around here somewhere." She didn't want to make any snide remarks, but she had to make sure that the witch will not be disrupting them this time.

"She went out. C.C. doesn't like photographs. They once caused her capture and the following human experiment."

"Oh," She paused for a moment, then made a grin and stuck next to him. She asked him again. "What about you, then? Oh, once prince-in-hiding and the Britannia's greatest enemy?"

It was too dark to read his face, but Kallen was sure he grinned. He picked up one of the negative films then examined it under the glim, red light. "Can't say I am fond of it, but in this case," Lelouch made a warm smile upon seeing the shapes of him and Kallen together. He put the film back. "It's all worth it."

He pulled her closer and tighter to him and put his chin on her head. They embraced each other and breathed deeply. Kallen placed her face on his chest. She smiled and enjoyed the rapid heartbeat of her cold and dispassionate lover.

It was a novel experience to snuggle in the dark. Somehow lack of the sight made them feel each other with a deeper connection through other senses.

Also, it made them quite easy to bump.

Thump! Clink! Clank!

"Yikes." As dishes and plates fell to the ground, they looked down where now knocked-down table had used to stand.

They still couldn't see a damn thing.

* * *

"Lelouch, how is the printing going?"

"Sorry, Prez. They are all ruined."

"What! What happened?"

"It was an unfortunate accident. A cat came in and knocked over all the dishes. Destroyed the films by stepping on them too. I am sorry."

"*Sigh*…What a loss. Those films are hard to come by nowadays…Were all of them beyond saving?"

Lelouch thought about the picture of Kallen and him in his inner pocket. It was the only one he was able to save.

"Yes. Yes, they were."

And he will hold on to it forever.

* * *

See? It serves no purpose on the story progression and has little character development.

Fluffs like this just take up spaces and the more I write things like this, the less I can work on the main plot.

…I did it again, didn't I? Well….it was inevitable.

Spiral-Voltron-ZeroQ1: Thanks. I will keep it up!

raymond21: I really appreciate your compliments! I will try to keep it up to your expectations!

chunnin33: If only there had been some other way…

daliapv,perez: Gracias!


	23. Reacquirement

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

After countless searches, battles, and interrogations, Gino finally managed to find Euphie not long after Suzaku left her. The princess seemed shaken. She must've suffered greatly under the cruel, cold-blooded leader of the terrorists, whoever that was. Though how she got away from them was a bit of mystery since she was quite vague about describing the details of her escape. Gino couldn't help but feel shame. Although it was her who revealed her own identity, he should've prevented it in the first place. But now was not the time to linger with such thoughts. He had to bring her to safety as soon as possible, and now he was escorting her down to the service exit where the others were headed, to join with Anya and Nunnally. He also learned that Sayoko managed to contact the commander at the outside, but there was no sign of army yet.

"There they are, your highness." Spotting the group ahead, Gino told Euphie. It seemed the size of the group make them slow down.

"Is Nunnally there? Is she safe?" Sparkling up, she asked, while hurriedly try to join up with the rest.

Grimacing, he restrained her from going forward as he spotted something. There were-

* * *

Anya had been escorting a group of civilians through the terrorist-infested hotel. However, due to her petite figure and introverted attitude, she found it difficult to establish proper authority over the escapees. (And of course, revealing Nunnally's identity was out of question.)

Slowly, they finally arrived at the hall right before the exit.

Unfortunately, the last remnants of Kusakabe's men had thought the same.

As guns and weapons were pointing against each other, Anya strained her face. Escapees had armed themselves with the weapon they managed to find along the way, but there was no way all of them could make it out alive.

Saving Nunnally and her friends was the top priority, but with guns blazing... Perhaps diplomatic approach might-

However, her adversaries didn't give her any options. They had nothing left to lose anymore. Not even hesitating for a second, the leading terrorist ordered to fire.

Right at the moment, when Anya threw herself over Nunnally, and Gino ran towards the scene, the wall behind the terrorists crumbled.

 _"YOUR HIGHNESS! Please answer me!"_ The pilot of the Sutherland shouted over the remains of the wall and the men under them.

Gino let out a sigh of relief. "Lord Gottwald, not a moment too soon."

* * *

As more Burais fell prey under Kallen's hands, Suzaku ordered his troops not to intervene but to retreat before suffering any more losses while he keeps Guren occupied. After the ordeals at the hotel and here, they had lost enough already. While retreating, they fired their last shots toward the rampaging red Knightmare. Countless bullets were frayed, aiming to destroy the Guren Type-02. Kallen, who was about to strike a blow against Suzaku's Burai Kai, clucked her tongue and backed away at the last moment.

Not wasting this opportunity, Suzaku charged to Lelouch. His intention was to finish off the evil sub-viceroy while he still has a chance before retreating, but of course, Kallen couldn't allow her enemy to attack her defenseless commander.

She quickly intercepted him, thinking her bullheaded adversary became more cunning than she once knew.

Suzaku quickly stopped right before falling into the claw's reach. Kallen's attack only swung over an empty space. He struck her back while she was still recovering, and she was forced to block it while hunched. Tightening his grip over controls, Suzaku swallowed hard, looking at the sparks emitting from the clash. This red Knightmare must not be the only one Lelouch had called. He didn't have much time.

For Kallen, she was eager to end this battle soon, too.

She had been successfully thwarted the attacks toward Lelouch and herself so far. However, it was better not to risk any further.

Taking advantage of superior position, Suzaku finally managed to overpower Guren and cut off its left hand, despite inferior spec of Burai Kai. However, as soon as their standoff ended, Kallen fired slash harken at point blank, knocking off his sword. Before Kallen's continued attacks tear down his machine, Suzaku used that momentum to increase the distance between them.

Kallen wondered briefly if he was retreating like the others, but it seemed Suzaku didn't give up yet.

Out of weapons, he had no other options but to charge once again, but Kallen knew better not to underestimate him under any circumstance.

With a cool head and calm mind, she observed the spinning Knightmare.

How many times had she fought Suzaku?

How many times had she thwarted his attacks?

Countless thoughts occurred within her mind, but she knew what to do.

Suzaku had momentum at the moment, but if she strikes in right angle at the right time…

Guren's white claw began to glow, and after a second, two forces collided.

"Kallen!" As a fiery explosion occurs, Lelouch immediately came out from the cockpit and ran towards her.

He tried to go through the smoke, but Kallen's words reached him first.

 _"I'm fine."_

The smoke dissipated, revealing partially-intact Guren.

Its right arm was gone, and several other parts were scratched badly due to the explosion, but the cockpit and the main parts were intact.

The same can't be said for Suzaku's Burai Kai, though.

It was thoroughly thorned into pieces, and no one could possibly imagine there was once a Knightmare there.

Kallen tried to move Guren's limbs. After a few attempts, she gave up. "I can't move right now. It would be safer for you to get inside."

"There is no need." He replied as Sutherlands and Guren type-01s appeared from the vicinity. Focusing on protecting the sub-viceroy, they didn't pursue much to the remaining Burais that were retreating through the woods

"What happened to Suzaku?" Lelouch asked looking at the pile of scraps.

"I saw him ejecting out at the last moment. He couldn't have gone much far." She said while coming out from the damaged Guren. It will need some serious repair even though she had ultimately triumphed.

Kallen's red hair waved across the wind as she leaped down. When she reached the ground after some hopping, he concluded. "We should pick him up before JLF does it first."

At the moment, before Kallen even replies, loud crashing noises came from where Suzaku's cockpit flew away.

The two looked at each other with their eyes wide.

* * *

When they arrived at the scene, what they witnessed was wracked containers, dirt tracks, injured men, and angry Lloyd.

"What happened?" Kallen asked in horror, looking at the trailers in shambles.

"A calamity happened, that's what!" Lloyd shouted.

Cecile, who was smeared with soot and oil, emerged from behind one of the containers thrown upside down. She approached the director, then saw Lelouch and Kallen. "Your Highness, I am sorry we are not in the best condition to greet you. One of the enemies broke in. Fortunately, nobody is seriously injured but-"

"That's not important!"

"I am fine as well. Thank you, Lloyd." She said, glaring at him. Then she turned back to Lelouch and Kallen. "But he stole Lancelot."

"What!"

"It is a miracle that nobody died. The man was focusing on running away instead of killing us."

"Why were you here in the first place?!"

Lelouch put a hand on his face. "I…I ordered them. They technically fall under the military branch. My order of calling all available units must have been relayed to them."

While Lelouch bitterly regretting his decision, Kallen dumbfoundedly staring at the scene, and Cecile standing there apologetically, Lloyd began to rant.

"Your Highness-! We must get Lancelot back! Now! That thief! Stealing my precious, precious-"

"Silence! I know full well the capacities of Lancelot and the man who stole it. Retrieving Lancelot will be our top priority. We can't let the terrorists have enough time to reverse engineer it. I need the Engineering corps to finish the ongoing project as soon as possible to begin our next move. And make sure to install the ejection system this time." His last words were spoken with a level of criticism in it.

Lloyd's face gone pale, either because of the speculation of Lancelot disassembled by enemies' hands, or his carelessness had put the Imperial prince's life at risk. Probably the former.

"I will see it done!" He hurriedly ran to pack things up and return to Tokyo in order to hasten the work.

* * *

The members of the student council looked at Jeremiah and Villetta with their mouth agape.

"B,but they were textbook examples of high school teachers!" Nina shouted.

"You knew it already, right, Prez?" Rivalz asked in betrayal.

Milly looked away. "Well…"

Meanwhile, Shirley cautiously approached Villetta and asked hesitantly.

"…Coach Villeta? Or should I call Dame…"

Villetta sighed. "Just coach is fine, Shirley."

"Right, um, Coach. May I borrow a cellphone, please? They took away all of our electronics."

"Sure." Villetta took out her phone but stopped at the last moment before hand it over to Shirley. "Wait, you are not going to access or diverge any military intel with this, are you?"

"What? Oh, no. Of course not!" The girl shook her head eagerly.

After thanking Villetta for the phone, Shirley headed towards somewhere quiet.

After a few seconds of ringing, the call was answered.

"Dad, it's me. I called you in case you might get worried. … Oh, was there nothing on the news? ... No, no! Everything is fine. But please tell Mom that I love her. … No, I didn't call because I need a raise, but I won't refuse. … Thank you, Dad. I love you."

After the call was over, she let out a sigh.

Then something else popped up in her mind. Shirley looked around once again to make sure no one was paying any attention to her. She dialed a different number this time.

"Sophie, it's me, Shirley. I think we should change our plans for the school festival. … No, Coach Villetta's part. … Trust me, you will thank me later."

* * *

After that, everything turned back to normal…almost. Rolo was gone, Lloyd and the rest of the A.S.E.E.C. were practically living in their lab to finish whatever project they were working on. However, C.C. was unconcerned about all those things. Liberated from tracking down Mao at last, she could enjoy some free time without restrictions.

Sitting in her room, she made a satisfying smile. She looked down at her table.

Tabasco. Check.

Pizza cutter. Check.

Cheese-kun. Check.

And most importantly, Pizza itself. Check.

Prepared everything she needs, she eagerly opened the box and took out a piece.

She took a bite, savor the taste, then began to chew.

Before she finishes her first piece, however, there was a knock on her door.

"C.C., open up." It was Kallen.

While keep chewing, C.C., weighed the pros and cons she will get after she answers the call.

Pros. Unless Kallen brought something to enhance C.C.'s current gastronomical experience, which she found highly unlikely, there would be none.

Cons. Pizza will get cold.

Decided to ignore Kallen, C.C. took another bite, trying not to make any sound in the process.

"I know you are in there." Hadn't gone yet, Kallen said again.

 _'Perhaps she is bluffing.'_

"I came across the guy who delivered you pizza!"

With a sigh, C.C. put down the piece she had been holding. Then she lazily stood up, approached the door, then opened it abruptly.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Kallen seemed distraught. "…Can we talk this inside?"

C.C. hesitated for a second. Then let Kallen in.

Great. Now she had to share her pizza with this intruder. …Or should she?

While she was thinking, Kallen saved her time by picking up a piece already.

The redhead sat on the couch absent-mindedly, unaware of the pizza witch's frowning. Clearly, something was bothering Kallen a lot.

C.C. asked again bluntly. "Are you going to tell me what this is about now?"

"Yes, actually, I was thinking, after going through the recent events, that maybe, it will be better…" Kallen paused for a moment.

C.C. crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"If I have a Geass of my own."

Now her eyes became wide.

Kallen continued. "I am useless against Geass users. I could do nothing when Rolo tried to assassinate Lelouch, and later when Mao kidnapped both of them. So if I have one of my own-"

"Geass is not a magic wand like what you may think. Even I don't know what power you will get. And it's dangerous. One day you will be unable to control it, and its power will consume you eventually. Don't forget the SAZ massacre."

"I know. I already thought about it, but I will take the risk."

Two girls stared each other back. Once there might have been a doubt in Kallen's eyes, but there was none. Only determination was left. And C.C. knew Kallen won't back down easily. She sighed. "Okay. What's in it for me, then?"

"…I don't know. What do you want? What did Lelouch give to you?"

"I was hoping to pass my code onto him when we signed our initial contract. But that's no longer necessary." C.C. said with a smirk.

Crossing her arms, Kallen observed the code bearer. Then she sighed. "I know I will regret this decision, but…*sigh* I will buy you pizza as much as you want for a week."

"Hmph. Do you think I will be bought by mere-"

"Plus three Cheese-kun merchandise of your choosing."

"Deal."

Shaking her head, Kallen asked. "So, how this process works?"

"Just hold still." Grabbing Kallen's wrist, C.C. replied.

* * *

Not long after, their mutual boyfriend called them into the hanger, and the girls were walking down the corridor. One thing of note, however, was that Kallen's once-composed face became haggard and drawn.

"You didn't tell me something like this will happen."

"No refunds." C.C. raised her chin. "Though, it is unusual to suffer such side effects. I don't think Geass itself is at fault. While Geass gives you power, but it doesn't provide the necessary safeguards. It seems to me your body is not used to process all the information received by your enhanced perception." She recalled how Mao had become mad as a side effect of his Geass and concluded analytically. Then she glanced at the poor redhead and made a mischevious smile. "Or perhaps… it was just your stress for using it for the first time. Why don't you try again?"

Kallen threw a doubtful look towards the code bearer. It might be worth a shot, despite all the possible shortcomings. C.C. was an expert on this, so Kallen had no option but to heed the advice.

Kallen's left eye turned red, but only briefly, as it made her retch at an instant.

"Nope. Still dizzy and nauseating."

However, she managed to sense enough to mutter, "Lelouch is waiting for us just around the corner."

C.C. looked ahead. The next turning was still far away, at least several dozen meters away.

"Huh."

* * *

True to her words, Lelouch was waiting for C.C. and Kallen at the entrance of the hanger. When the two appeared, he gave a worrying look to Kallen, who was pale and drawn.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Feeling sick, she replied shortly.

He threw a questioning glance at C.C., but she just shrugged.

"Well, I hope this news improves your mood. Lloyd and Rakshata finally finished their last adjustments." While he was speaking, the hanger door opened slowly behind his back and revealed two large frames of Knightmares. The girls looked up at them in awe and recognition.

As Kallen's gaze was fixed upon the red frame of Aerial-type Guren, Lelouch turned back and looked up at even taller figure next to it.

 _'Suzaku, facing you once again after all these years, it's almost nostalgic. I will greet you with open arms. We are friends, after all.'_

He grinned while staring at the Gawain's black frame.

* * *

Author's Note: I am sorry if you didn't like how Lelouch reacted in the past few chapters. There were mentions of reasoning and different events, but I should've written the story better and delivered them more convincingly. It's my fault for poor storytelling. Fortunately, Lelouch's road ahead is paved with victory…for a while, at least. (By the way, thanks Gur40goku! You are the best reader ever!)

Well, all in all, the operation was a success, right? Not a single hostage was harmed, JLF suffered heavy losses, and Lelouch finally met Suzaku. It couldn't have gone better.

Right… Lancelot…

What? Do you think a terrorist stealing a powerful, cutting-edge, prototype Knightmare is impossible and unrealistic? _*cough*Gawain*cough*_ (Speaking of which, Anirocks, how did you know-)

And there is a matter of Kallen's Geass. It can be explained as a Geass of extrasensory perception. Due to its hypersensitive side effects, it is not ideal for practical use so it will not be used much in the story. She is already one of the best pilots out in the field. Giving her powerful supernatural ability will be an overkill. The reason I gave her Geass, albeit a weaker one, is, well, we all know where this will lead to, right? _*wink*_

So, it has finally come. The day of Re;surrection. I haven't watched it yet. My ticket is for 2 weeks later. It really tests my patience not to peek over spoilers. Anyway, since it is Lelouch's official comeback after more than 10 years, here are three bonus fluffs to celebrate it. (You are right, three! Although one is a re-upload of a previous one.)

Here is one, featuring everyday nonsense;

* * *

It was one day at noon when C.C. announced her improved ability to Lelouch.

"After returning Kallen's memories, my harnessing and understanding of the Code have been improved. Now I can lock away my memories at will."

Lelouch knew what she meant.

After their first encounter against Emperor Charles in the thought elevator, C.C. had locked her memories away by sealing her code and turning herself back into a poor and miserable slave girl.

"It is good to know. While I don't think we will need it in our fight against the Directorate, but having additional cards on our sleeves cannot be bad." He said admittedly.

However, C.C., didn't show any response to that. Unless that response includes looking around the place with her wide eyes like a doe, clearly scared of her new environment.

 _'Not again.'_ He agonized.

"It's not funny. Turn back at this instant." He said coldly with a frown. How many times does he have to put up with her mischief like this?

But, of course, C.C.'s response was far from what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, master. Please forgive me." She cowered, afraid of her new master's irritated mood. She had no idea why she was here, and why he was angry, but she had experienced all too well that questioning her master was not good for her well-being.

"Pizza is here!" At the moment, when Lelouch rolled his eyes and put his hand on his forehead, Kallen opened the door and came in with a box of pizza in her hands. "Seriously, C.C., from now on, you will be the one who receives and carries the food up here."

"Eek! Yes, mistress!" C.C. cowered deeper.

"Huh? What's wrong with her?"

"You know her. She lost her memories again, but I suspect that she is making fun of us." He replied, be fed up with C.C.'s mischief.

"Hmm…." Kallen gazed at the other girl. "If she is indeed pulling our legs, she will stop when she had to follow ridiculous orders she can't put up with."

Well, there was a certain logic in that.

As Lelouch grants his permission, with her chin on her hand, Kallen stared at the cowering girl. If C.C.'s act were genuine, making fun of the poor girl would be a bad thing. There must be some method not too cruel while that can discerns the truth.

"Okay, sit over there and do nothing but watch us while we eat this pizza." Kallen opened the pizza box, and warm, delicious scent spread across the room.

C.C. gulped. "Yes, mistress." She replied, trying to be determined as much as she could.

Lelouch and Kallen sat down and began to eat. C.C. sat obediently, while her hands stayed still on the top of her lap.

Kallen observed the green-haired girl carefully while eating. After finishing a piece, she concluded. "She cannot be C.C.. Real her must have gotten out by now if she could."

"You are right." Lelouch had to admit. This couldn't be C.C. making fun of them. She must be trapped inside in her memory world. And somehow, she could not bring herself back willingly. If she could, she would've come out as soon as the pizza was shown. They had to bring her back.

While he was trying to come up with methods to restore C.C., Kallen asked gently to the girl, with her eyes glowing with curiosity.

"I always wondered what your real name is. Tell me your name."

The girl replied eagerly. If she behaves well, the mistress might treat her with leftover of that deliciously looking bread. "Of course, mistress. My name is-" Right at the moment, her attitude immediately changed from a young girl scared of the world to a mysterious and monotonous witch. "Don't." C.C. ended coldly, freeing herself from her mind.

"*Sigh*…It was so close." Kallen said wistfully.

Glaring at Kallen, C.C. picked up a piece of the pizza, while ignoring Lelouch's scolding look on herself.

* * *

Another one, overdosed with physical affections;

* * *

SMOOCH

Kallen hummed slightly as Lelouch gently pressed the back of her head. She slowly came off from him while still sucking his lower lips. They both smiled with their eyes. Flushing their faces, they passionately closed the distance between their lips again.

SMOOOOOOCH

* * *

CRACK!

A pen C.C. had been holding was broken in half. She carelessly threw it away into the trash bin where at least a dozen more broken pens and pencils were already thrown in. Then she reached out to the pencil holder on her desk, but her hand grabbed nothing but empty air. Her beautiful brows were furrowed.

 _'I should order more pens.'_ She thought.

Lelouch had asked her to spy on himself while Mao is on the loose, since the mind reader may target him. However, the things caught her attention were just Lelouch and Kallen smooching and giggling. She couldn't collect her thoughts.

 _'I should've never agreed to this.'_

It was not like they were aware of C.C.. But still…

She grimaced and stood up.

Since when did she care about the others anyway?

She headed towards the sub-viceroy's office and stared at the doors with a burning glare.

SLAM!

She stormed in.

When she burst the door open abruptly without any sign, Lelouch and Kallen almost had a heart attack. Without waiting for any response, C.C. said stoically while her eyes narrowed.

"The terrorists breached into the palace. They cut all lines, so I had to come here on foot to inform you."

"What?!" Kallen literally jumped and ran out to the hanger.

Lelouch too, couldn't be surprised more than ever. He asked her hurriedly. "How many enemies are there? How far they breached in?"

"I lied." She said while striding ahead towards him.

"What? What do you mean-" C.C. pushed him back to his seat. She grabbed his collar and pressed her lips to his.

Then she pounced onto him, pressing him with her body.

Lelouch's eyes became wide, but after a moment of recollection, he answered her advance with a gentle response of his own. Although it was a bit sudden, he was quite used to gratifying her hunger for affection.

The witch and the demon were interlocked, and she put more weight on her body which was leaned against him. Lelouch gestured to her that she needs to back off and give him some space, but she didn't give him any quarter.

She pressed further,

And further-

WHACK!

* * *

 **"Forget what you just saw."** Lelouch said while rubbing his back.

"Yes, your highness." Said the soldier who ran in because of the collapsing sound he heard coming from the office.

As the soldier disappears from their sights, Lelouch eyed C.C. reprimandingly.

"This is the most ridiculous command I have ever given with my Geass."

"No, it's not." She retorted back.

Not faltered by her remark, he continued. "Still, you should refrain yourself from behaving like this in the future." He pointed at his chair knocked over to the ground, broken in half as its seat had fallen apart.

She tried to restrain her face as stoically as possible, but she could not hide her slightest frown.

After staring skulking C.C. for a moment, he smiled and dragged her against his chest.

Then he whispered her name, which she hadn't heard in hundreds of years, into her ears. "If you find it hard to put up with the disguise, we can find another way."

She let her strength go and let her body lean against him freely. He just knew her soft spot too well. "No, I'm not. It's just… You know I can't resist surprising you." She said with an impish smile.

He smirked back.

Later that day, C.C. ordered a new chair and a dozen new pens.

* * *

A/N2: I always wonder two things about C.C..

One. What is her real name?

Two. What is her opinion about pineapples on pizza?

I hope these two mysteries will be revealed.

Anyway, lastly, Valentine's day episode, which was originally located in Chapter 16. It chronologically takes place around here(and in the real world too!), so I think it would be better to move it here. If you have read it already, you would better want to skip this.

* * *

A door slowly opened with a little squeak. A head crept out from it and carefully observed the surroundings.

 _'Okay, the coast is clear.'_

Kallen sneaked out from the kitchen. When she closed the door and took a few steps away, a sound of phone call rang from beyond the door. She tried to head back and retrieve her cellphone from the kitchen when she realized that she had left it behind. However, she grimaced as the sound of crashing over and small explosion erupted from there. Apologizing inwardly to the kitchen staff, Kallen headed to Lelouch's quarters. When she found out no one was there, she let out a sigh mixed with both relief and disappointment.

Prince Lelouch vi Britannia's quarters were neatly organized like the sub-viceroy himself. Kallen noticed a whole lot of parcels had arrived and placed on his table. Most of them were decorated with ribbons and beautiful wrapping paper with fancy patterns. Some of them had a sender's name on it in a beautiful cursive even. Kallen quickly picked them up and dumped them out. Then she neatly placed her own on the table instead.

Now, the only thing left was to wait for him to arrive. It wouldn't be too much difficult.

After a minute, she decided to head out and find him herself.

* * *

The place she began her search was, obviously, princess Nunnally's place. Nunnally and Anya were writing cards when Kallen came in.

"Oh, happy Valentine's Day, Kallen." Nunnally greeted Kallen warmly. Anya gave her a curt nod.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, both. Have you seen Lelouch today?"

"Yes, he came here not too long ago. It seemed like he was looking for something."

"Any idea where he went?" Kallen asked hopefully.

"Sorry, he didn't tell us where he was going. And we forgot to ask him while we were working on these." Nunnally showed several cards they were writing on.

"Oh? May I ask what are they?"

"To greet the day, we are going to send cards with chocolates to close friends and family."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"Thank you." Nunnally made a warm smile. "They are almost finished. Miss Cecile said she will prepare chocolates. If you are heading there, could you visit the lab and see how things are going down there?"

"Of course, no problem." Kallen said. She was going to visit the lab anyway. Lelouch could be there.

* * *

When Kallen arrived at the lab, Cecile was carrying a stack of highly piled of chocolate boxes. It shook dangerously at her every step. Kallen quickly rushed to Cecile before the stack collapses.

"Thank you, Kallen. How can I help you?"

"I was looking for prince Lelouch, and princess Nunnally also asked me to check up on the chocolates."

"They are finished, as you can see. But I have no idea where the prince might be."

"Why no one is here?" Kallen asked while putting down the first quarter of boxes out of Cecile's hands.

"That's a real mystery. The entire staff decided to take a lay-off today. Sick leave, vacation, and for other various reasons."

When Kallen helped Cecile out of the last stockpile, Cecile smiled at her with gratitude.

"Thank you, I will just make a call to the princess through the intercom. Feel free to help yourself. There is plenty of it."

After Cecile disappeared through the inner door, Kallen opened one of the boxes and pick one candy out. Before she put it in her mouth, another door opened.

"Good day, everyone! Huh? Where is everybody?" Lloyd said as he entered the lab. He looked around for a moment only to find empty seats. However, he became excited as he saw Kallen was there.

"Kallen! Does this mean that you have finally decided to change your machine to Lancelot?"

"No. I was just carrying these boxes. Why don't you try some?"

Lloyd sighed at disappointment. "Is that so…well, at least there is some sugar to lighten up my mood." He picked up a candy from one of many boxes and put it into his mouth.

His expression changed from disappointment to dismay.

"What. Is. This."

"Oh! Lloyd! Happy Valentine's Day! Do you like it?" Cecile came out and greeted the director.

Now his expression changed to 'I should've expected this.'

"No wonder no one came here today." He muttered, overcoming whatever taste that was tormenting him.

"Ooo, I tried some local ingredients to add some flavors. I put wasabi in the chocolate mix for extra freshness. In bonbons, there are diced octopuses inside them. I got the idea from takoyaki."

Kallen slowly put the candy she was about to eat back into the box.

She needed to get out. Fast.

"I think I have to keep searching for Lelouch. Bye now." She said hastily, without pausing for breath.

"Kallen, you forgot to take your treat!"

Reluctantly, she received the box and head out.

* * *

Kallen was back at the residential quarters. Probably he is visiting one of the guests.

She waited after a knock, and Gino came out. After a greeting, she asked.

"Say, have you seen prince Lelouch today?"

"His Highness? Nope, sorry."

"Is that so…"

"Hey, is that chocolate?"

"Huh? Oh." She was still holding that chocolate box she got from the lab. "You can have it if you want. Miss Cecile made a whole lot of them."

"Really? Wow, thanks." He received the box with delight. "This bonbon looks really tasty-"

Before he can say anything more, she quickly slammed the door shut and left poor Gino to the fate of tasting Cecile's experimental chocolates.

* * *

After several more failed attempts, she arrived at Euphemia's quarters.

Before Kallen asks Lelouch's whereabouts, the princess raised her eyes from the book she was reading and asked. "Have you ever been in love?"

Caught completely off guard, Kallen blushed slightly. "Yes…I guess I have."

"Was the feeling mutual? And if that's the case, how did you come to that?"

"Umm…yes, for us, it came naturally as we work together towards the same goal for long enough. I always admired his-"

 _'Wait, why am I telling her this?'_

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, you see, there is this guy…and I want to know how to get closer to him." Euphie's face became red.

Kallen glanced at the book's cover. It said 'Romeo and Juliet.'

Seeing that, a theory crossed her mind.

 _'Could this guy be…?'_

Before she can continue her thoughts, Euphie's question intercepted her.

"By the way, what's the matter, Kallen?"

"Oh, right. I am looking for Lelouch. Have you seen him?"

Euphie shook her head regrettably.

* * *

Kallen came back to Lelouch's quarters dejectedly. When she entered the parlor where she had left her own chocolate box, she found her box gone. And on the couch, a green-haired girl was just about to pick up a candy from a box.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?" Before C.C. pick it up, Kallen quickly ran to her and snatched the box out of C.C.'s hand.

Became wide-eyed with a surprise, C.C. asked back. "What do you think _you_ are doing?"

"I was…oh." Kallen found out that the box wasn't hers. Embarrassed, she gave the box back to C.C.. "Sorry."

"I guess you were looking for the box which was on that table?" C.C. pointed to the table where Kallen originally put her box on it. "Unfortunately, but it's gone. Lelouch ate them all while you were not here."

"Wait, he ate them? All?"

C.C. nodded. "Don't feel bad about it." She said, ignoring Kallen's bright face. "If you need some sweets, Lelouch left some for you."

"For me?" Now Kallen's face was full of pure bliss.

"Yes, the boy is quite talented at this, you know. Maybe he can work as a patissier if his rebellion fails. Oh, and this is mine." C.C. pulled her box back and pointed to the other one. "Yours is over there. He tried to contact you through your phone multiple times, but he couldn't reach you."

Kallen nervously walked to the box and picked it up. Excited, she ran back to her own room.

She jumped down on her bed and looked at the box in glee.

It was indeed for her. Her name was written on it in Lelouch's handwriting, and the box was tied with a beautiful red ribbon.

Then the realization struck her.

The box was oddly light for the box full of candy.

And the ribbon looked like as if someone untied it once and tied it again.

With trembling hands, she untied the ribbon and opened the box.

It was empty.

"C.C.!"

 _'That's it! I will hang that witch for good.'_

Right before she storms out to chase after the thieving, gluttonous witch, she noticed that there was one candy left that the thief failed to steal.

It was chocolate bonbon, about the size of half a thumb, decorated with a small chocolate flower on top of it.

She carefully picked it up with her graceful fingers and put it in her mouth.

At first, she felt heavy, bitter taste of dark chocolate.

Then sweet and sour raspberry liquor filled her mouth as the chocolate melt away.

Lastly, small cherry inside it added a final taste.

Kallen closed her eyes and appreciated its flavor.

She fell backward with happiness.

Catching the thief can wait.

For now, She will enjoy the taste of love.


	24. Reaction

"Speech"

 _'Thought'_

 **"Geass"**

 _"Telecommunication"_

 _\- Writing –_

* * *

Lelouch was reading a series of documents with a stiff look on his face during his ride.

"What is it?" Out of curiosity, Kallen asked.

"It's a petition from Sir Kewell Soresi." He replied without leaving his eyes from the papers.

Kallen had an idea what this was about. She remembered the man, the elder brother of Marika. She spoke as the captain of Lelouch's guard. "In Marika's defense, she knows what she is doing, and quite good, actually. I suggest you let her stay."

"What?" Raising his head, he replied in confusion.

"…What is the petition about?" Perhaps she should've asked this first.

"It's about throwing out honorary Britannians and non-purebloods out from the military. Due to the recent incident at Kawaguchi, he gathered quite a number of supporters."

"I wonder," Kallen remarked archly. "If that passes, what happens to me?"

"You are my personal knight, so it won't affect you even if the whole military changes its structure." He replied stoically, still fixing his eyes on the list of names.

"Wait, you are not taking this seriously, are you?"

"Hm? No, of course not. It's not like men with those lineages haven't suffered enough already. I was thinking about what to do with this new faction."

Lining them up in front of the firing squad was wishful thinking. Throwing them out from their position would be violating the rules. Nobody will say anything against him, but he knew the discipline comes first. But people should know about Lelouch's disapproval.

"Perhaps I should just assign them in the meagerest works possible." As the car reached its destination, he put away the document and get out of the vehicle. His eyes glinted with happiness as Kallen occupied his mind instead of tedious squabbles of discrimination. Lelouch let out a hand. "Are you ready?"

"Isn't that the question I should ask? It's my home, after all."

With a warm smile, Kallen took his hand graciously.

* * *

"Thank you once again for the invitation, Ms. Kozuki." After the dinner, Lelouch said with genuine gratitude. "It was better than I could ever have imagined. I have never had a family dinner hearty and cordial like this one."

"You mean other than dinners with Nunnally." Kallen whispered in his ear.

"I didn't want to state the obvious." Lelouch whispered back.

Ms. Kozuki looked at the quietly-whispering couple with a warm smile like they were the most adorable couple in the universe. Lelouch could easily get on her good side as she liked her daughter's boyfriend ever since he was introduced, due to his conspicuous love toward Kallen and his gentle demeanor. However, her son Naoto was trying his best not to cringe. It was only his mother's presence that stopped him from simply throwing up.

"Kallen, I am so relieved that you are no longer doing all those dangerous work."

"I don't think a knight is an exactly safe profession." With a slight annoyance, her son commented.

"I think it is far safer than what you dragged her into. You are not still working in that business, are you?" Kallen and Naoto didn't tell their mother that they had worked for the resistance, but she knew enough to suspect it was something shady and dangerous.

"What?...Haha…ha…No, no! Of course not!" He laughed nervously and widened his collar. "Nope, not anymore. I make an honest living as a curator now. I mean, Lelouch here is a sub-viceroy! How can I ever think of-"

While Lelouch and Kallen watched Naoto's pathetic attempt to cover up, Ms. Kozuki seemed to buy his lies.

"I am glad to hear that. I always worried you might get hurt someday."

Kallen slightly flinched with a perturbation upon hearing that, recalling her brother's fate she had once faced. However, she became relaxed as Lelouch put his hand on hers. Their eyes met and she made a thin smile.

Later, Ms. Kozuki led Kallen away to talk privately with her daughter who she hadn't seen for some time, and that left Lelouch and Naoto alone together.

"Please don't say you will come again anytime soon." Naoto asked hopelessly.

"I can't even if I want to. Kallen and I will be quite busy, preparing the assault to the JLF's headquarters in Narita."

After a brief silence, Naoto let out a sigh. "You will never make my life easier, will you?"

Lelouch didn't reply but grinned.

"I won't play your game, Lelouch. Whatever I do with that information, it will probably just only further your scheme, whatever that is. I will just pretend that I heard nothing."

Naoto's reply was answered with a shrug. Lelouch's primary objective for this visit was enjoying the dinner. Telling Naoto about the future mission was half a whim, a minor part in his overall grand scheme.

* * *

Because his grand scheme involved more than one party.

"Narita? That's not the original plan." Kaguya said, perplexed.

"There was a change of plans. I thought you would like to know this in advance."

They had a committee to decide this sort of business. However, she was fully aware that the rest of the reconstruction committee besides her were just yes-men who only sit there to gain the favor of the man in front of her. So, it seemed Lelouch had decided to ignore the needless procedure this time.

But in the end, did any of that matter? She could object Lelouch all the way, but to what avail? At least those rubber stamps achieved their goal, getting on his good side. She had achieved nothing. Resistance was still facing hard times.

Sometimes, she just wanted to give up and let everything takes its course.

But…

"But there are other places that require more immediate attention."

But someone had to stand up against.

Lelouch nodded. She might have not noticed, but ironically, it was only her voice that he thoughtfully heard among the members of the committee.

"Your concern is duly noted, but the things are already set in motion. We can do things in your way after Narita."

"Is there any reason for this sudden…alteration?"

"Do you really want to know?" The prince's cold, almost mocking gaze scrutinized her over. That was enough for an answer.

There was a certain aura in the sub-viceroy's gaze that makes people want to…submit.

However, she couldn't, while there were things she needed to protect and values she needed to uphold.

After Kaguya left while biting her lips and clenching her fists, C.C. appeared, shaking her head.

"You really love being hated, don't you? Wasn't it a bit harsh?"

He removed his persona and let grief take over his face. "…She is strong. Perhaps even stronger than I am." Perhaps he could've found some other way. However, he considered it as a moot point, since it had already been done. Acting like this surely make Kaguya inform her 'friends'. "How's your side going on?"

"I delivered as you said. Buying or not is up to them."

"They will have no choice but to believe. Now it's time to finalize the matter. Bring in Diethard."

* * *

Katase looked tired like he had aged years during the past week. The general gave a perplexed look at Suzaku, who was standing at attention in front of him. There was no concealment in Suzaku's debriefing on what had happened.

Joining Kusakabe without the high command's consent, killing fellow officers and soldiers, lost countless men and equipment not only by Britannians but also by fighting against each other…! No words could possibly defend his actions.

To save his own hide, it would be better for Suzaku if he lied, or Tohdoh speaks on behalf of his pupil.

But they all knew that it won't happen.

After staring Suzaku for a long time, finally, the general called out his verdict.

"Captain Suzaku Kururugi, you are removed from command over your Knightmare squad, and you will be put in disciplinary confinement…when the time is right. Until then, get used to the Knightmare you managed to obtain. You are dismissed."

"Sir."

"Do you think it's far too lenient, Captain?"

"…Yes, sir."

Without a word, Katase pulled out a remote controller to turn on the screen, playing a news recording.

" _Under the order of the viceroyalty, Narita mountain and the surrounding region were issued in an evacuation, which will be held until further notice. Authorities stated the sudden announcement was due to…"_

While the news was playing, he passed on a dossier in front of him to the Captain. Suzaku's face turned dark as he read it more and more of the content. Report from various sources, recent army deployment…they all indicated one thing.

"Britannians found out our location. We will start evacuating tomorrow. We need every talented pilot at our disposal."

The general concluded grimly.

* * *

"Should I create landslide again?" Kallen asked while looking at the exact same mountain she had once ruined.

"That won't be necessary." Lelouch said. "In order to damage their underground base, it needs to be much larger than the last one. It will take weeks, if not months to clean up the whole mess."

"Then what are you planning to do?" C.C. asked, feigning indifference with her tone.

"JLF's defenses exceeds Blood of Samurai's. I have no intention to lead my force toward a heavily fortified mountain base." Sure, he could defeat them nonetheless. However, he didn't need to commit the assault when he could achieve the same with far less effort and losses. "Hence, we only need to stink out a fox from its burrow." He replied with a smug grin. "I have been leaking information about our assault. They have no choice but to escape since they know making a stand will be a dead end, even though they can bleed us. They must be on their way towards where they think our force is the weakest, but actually, there is a battalion waiting for them there." Lelouch and C.C. met their eyes. "I used my old connection in the Japanese military to feed them false intel. Of course, they won't just blindly walk right into the trap, so we have to-"

He paused.

Two girls looked at him as he suddenly stopped talking.

With a slight frown, he finally opened his mouth.

"Why do I have to lay out all of my plans like one of those villains from television shows?"

"Well…because…sharing the information with your subordinates makes them more…productive, I guess?" Kallen replied uncertainly.

"I second that. You are always awfully secretive, Lelouch. I have been part of your rebellion from the beginning, but how many times did you bother to tell me the details? I know you like mysterious atmosphere and dramatic reveal, but it is better this way." C.C. voiced her opinion.

"*tchick* Says the witch who never tells me anything." He retorted.

With a glare, she added. "Besides, you love those special effect superhero TV series. Just get on with it."

"He does?"

"He does. Where do you think all the idea of Zero's suit and his mask came from?"

"…Let's just focus on the mission." Regretting to ever bring up the question, Lelouch quickly redirected the course of their conversation. The geographical map around the region appeared on the screen. "Eliminating JLF is not our primary objective. They will be rooted out eventually. Our main targets are Suzaku and Lancelot. Unless they found a better pilot than him, he would be piloting it, and it's pretty evident where he will be."

* * *

At the very end of the long trail of the retreating line, Suzaku was acting with the other Knightmares under Tohdoh's command, being on guard. The number of men and resources JLF had to evacuate was too large in a level that they could not do safely and efficiently as a single mass. They were separated in several large groups, and the ones who retreat the last would be in the most dangerous position. JLF deployed their major armed forces under Tohdoh's command. There should be no half-measures when guarding the rear while retreating, even though it was nearly impossible for the Britannian army to catch up to them due to the thick forest and mountainous terrain. The only possible way they might come would be through the skies, but it was thoroughly watched by anti-aircraft batteries.

One of the soldiers mounted on the flak spotted something flying erratically in the sky. He called his colleagues.

"Look, up in the sky!"

"It's a bird." His colleague concluded after observing the movement of the figure with the binoculars. No aircraft he knew could fly like that.

"It's a plane!" Another exclaimed a moment later, witnessing the sunlight reflected from the figure. It was something metallic in nature. They fired their guns to it, but the thing dodged all of their bullets with a flashy flying while lowering its attitude. As the flying object became closer, they finally were able to identify it.

"It's a Knightmare!"

The red nightmare fell upon them.

Before their ground forces retaliate, Guren made short work of the guns. Knightmares quickly dashed in to intercept, but the anti-aircraft guns were already all broken or blown up.

Dodging incoming attacks, Kallen caught the sight of the white frame of Lancelot. After disassembling two unlucky Burais in her way with a quick melee, she pounced on the white enemy to drag him out from the main battlefield.

As Guren presses Lancelot deeper into the woods, only leaving a trail of dust behind, the rest of the troops quickly followed them to provide aid to Suzaku before any more enemies appear.

"Stop!"

Observing another figure in the sky, Tohdoh tried to hold back the forces, but it was too late.

The Burais that were pursuing Guren and Lancelot stopped by force as Hadron cannon blasted one of them, the one at the leading front.

" _I can't allow you to do that."_ A haughty, commanding voice came from a gigantic black Knightmare floating majestically in the air. It wasn't difficult to discern the sub-viceroy's authoritative tone.

" _You have something that belongs to me, so I came here to retrieve it myself."_

Lelouch's words were replied by hails of bullets and harkens, but those attacks were parried by a double blade of steel from another intruder.

"So that is the pilot who destroyed Kallen's Guren?" Gino said, curiously eyeing Lancelot, which was desperately blocking Guren's attack by its shield.

" _I won nonetheless!"_ Kallen shouted before disappearing into the woods.

"I wonder what he is made of. Only if I can engage Lancelot instead of her…"

"Please, Lord Wienberg. What will people think if I make the Knight of the Round do my underwork."

Gino cut one of the Burais in half, making it legless. "But protecting your highness against the enemy won't cause a fuss?"

"I am glad you understand." Lelouch smirked, then looked down. "C.C., raise the altitude."

"Yes, yes." She replied in a bored tone.

Another blast of Hadron cannon was fired.

* * *

Despite its new wings and slightly changed appearances, the general features of the Guren remained the same, so Suzaku could easily recognize the red Knightmare he had once fought.

" _I inquired who you are, Kallen Kozuki, resistance-turned-knight. You traitor!"_

Kallen opened her mouth agape. "Hearing such words from you, we are really living in the strangest times." She replied. She didn't stop her assault after his accusation, though she was slightly bewildered.

As her bewilderment caused a moment of hesitation, Suzaku finally managed to shake off Guren away. He had learned his lesson from their previous engagement and immediately utilized the opportunity to turn this into a ranged battle as best as he could.

Throwing Guren off course, he fired back while driving Lancelot away. Due to their positions, he was forced to head toward the other side from where they had come from. He was worried about how the rest of the troops were faring, but Tohdoh and the others might be the last thing he needed to worry about at the moment. Guren's pursue was enough to cause days' worth of nightmares if any other person had been in Lancelot. Branches and bushes were knocked over, and heavy rocks and large trees that she had to go around while evading Lancelot's attacks provided little hindrance.

For an instant, it looked like the green blast of VARIS hit Guren square. But it was soon to be clear that that was not the case. She evaded it with ease like she was expecting it.

After another attempt, he realized that Kallen was evading his attacks by predicting the shot from his aim.

After some waiting and predicting, he fired again while changing his aim at the last second. Also this time, he fired when she was at the position where she couldn't possibly evade. However, the blast only hit the background again as Guren was now flying up in the air.

Beyond the shades of green created by leaves, he could spot the glimpse of the red wings.

Grimacing, Suzaku aimed his rifle again.

* * *

Burais hastily evaded red rays of death impending on them. With their melee weapons in no use and their flaks out of service, they were having hard times at fighting against two flying Knightmares.

They were fighting valiantly, but being valiant was not enough to stop a Knight of the Round.

Utilizing the gap between the Burais created by Lelouch's fire, Gino took out another Burai in a melee. He had been popping in and out throughout the battlefield, inflicting even more losses to them than Lelouch's Gawain was inflicting. (That was mainly because Lelouch was focusing on support, to hold and detain the enemies in their place.)

Bradford headed for another, but he quickly turned and blocked the sword of a Burai Kai.

"Well, it must not be the pilot Kallen fought, but still-"

Gino swung his blade repeatedly, executing a flurry of attacks toward the sword-wielding Knightmare. However, the enemy evaded, blocked, and even managed to attempt several counter-attacks that presented some serious level of threat, if they had been struck true.

"Not bad." Gino grinned.

Exchanging blows with the knight of three, Tohdoh grimaced at their current situation. They couldn't communicate with General Katase and the others who went ahead. Their transmissions had been jammed since the beginning of their battle. The Britannains must have activated ECM, and the Japanese had no mean to activate countermeasures, not in this state.

While he was engaged in a duel, his trustworthy four holy swords moved in to aid him. He stopped them and gave them another order.

"Focus on the black Knightmare! Flying and firing, it couldn't have much energy left!"

" _Yes, sir!"_ Everyone replied in unison.

They changed their course. While Tohdoh was holding off Gino, the rest could finally concentrate their attacks on more immediate threat, Gawain.

Hearing the order, some of the JLF pilots charged to the proximity of the black Knightmare, realizing their losses were not significant compared to the devastating effect of the Hadron cannon. It made them enough to suspect that Lelouch was deliberately holding back his attack, whether because of limitation of the weapon, or any other reason. Whatever the reason was, they were in a difficult position not to take advantage of it.

Their efforts, of course, were replied with the red death. The first two caught in the blast and exploded a moment later.

"Don't take my mercy as granted." Lelouch said with an annoyance. Perhaps they were trying to exhaust Gawain's energy.

' _Tactically sound choice. It must be Tohdoh's idea.'_

"I think this battle took long enough." Checking the status of energy reserve, "Step back." He briefly informed the knight of three. Without waiting for Gino's response, Lelouch pulled the lever.

Once again, Hadron cannon laid out rays of destruction. However, unlike firing the blast momentary as he did until now, it continuously wrecked the ground, devastating everything caught up in the middle. The remaining JLF troops were forced to back off further and further, escaping from the red destruction, gradually decreasing their footings.

As the ground beneath them was on the verge of collapse, Tohdoh, who had been disengaged by Gino, ordered the remaining forces to retreat.

Bradford changed into its fighter form. Looking at the back of the enemies, he asked. _"Shouldn't we give a chase, your highness?"_

However, Gawain landed on the ground. "I appreciate your eagerness, but separating Lancelot and holding the rest of the Knightmares were our priority, and this encounter served its purpose. Most of them will manage to escape from us nonetheless. It is far better to wait for them to come to us on their own feet."

Retreating soldiers might think they stalled enough time while the majority of their forces were escaping, but they will soon face the same fate of being captured by his forces waiting in their assumed escape route.

He made an evil grin.

C.C. rolled her eyes as he began his usual gloating, arrogant chuckle. Leaving Lelouch to his evil monologue, she opened a private channel with Kallen.

"Kallen, how is it going with Suzaku and Lancelot?"

" _About that…There were some…complexities…."_

"You didn't kill him accidentally, did you?" Lelouch immediately began to worry about his friend. Fearing the worst, he asked.

" _No! But the thing is…"_

* * *

Birds flew away as the two Knightmares wreaked havoc with their surroundings.

"Ugh, I really hate to fight you all over again." Kallen said while evading another blast.

She was annoyed. She could've caught up with Lancelot by now if Suzaku hadn't fired to stop her whenever she was close enough. It was difficult to approach when a crack shot like Suzaku was firing against her advance.

She considered her options.

It was too far to perform a radiant wave attack.

Gefjun disturber won't work.

That left her with-

Evading another blast, Kallen lowered her altitude to the almost ground level before Lancelot could fire another shot. She fired Guren's slash harken forward. As expected, Lancelot dodged it with no difficulty.

However, Suzaku soon realized that the harken was aiming for the ground beyond, not him. Enduring sudden pressure caused by rewinding harken, Kallen dashed forward with extra acceleration and momentum.

To Suzaku, who was observing this in Lancelot's cockpit, it almost looked like Guren suddenly enlarged itself. He fired his last shot at nearly point blank, and she raised the claw to activate radiant wave. It nearly threw her off course, but she managed to deflect the direct damage. A second later, Kallen finally caught up Suzaku at last.

"Got you!" Confident in her victory, she proclaimed. Suzaku threw away his rifle and took out his sword. But before that, Guren slammed Lancelot, knocking the machine down. Before Kallen strikes another blow, they both realized a moment too late that there was steep slope toward down below that they had failed to notice while they were too preoccupied with their battle.

Thrown off balance, Lancelot literally rolled over and over to the side. Guren escaped from the same fate thanks to its wings.

Kallen gulped hard, witnessing Lancelot rolling down. That was some nasty fall.

She tried to help him, but the mass and the momentum was too great. She flew down next to now-motionless Lancelot. Witnessing its condition, she felt sorry for Suzaku. She turned over the white Knightmare, only to find its cockpit opened with no pilot.

After frozen for a second, Kallen quickly looked up to the place where they had fallen.

It was a long way up there. A long trail of dirt had been created.

Suzaku must have realized Kallen will catch him. Considering Lloyd's usual safety measures (which means none at this point), it must have forced Suzaku to commit something drastic.

She quickly flew up again.

* * *

" _I went over the trails, but couldn't find a trace of him. I used Geass too, but to no avail."_

Kallen's explanation was finished, but Lelouch was silent. Realizing what she had missed, she said sheepishly. _"Umm, well, maybe now is a good time to explain about my Geass…"_

Lelouch, become speechless, opened his mouth after a few seconds. "How?...Why?"

"I gave her." C.C. replied bluntly.

"And any of you didn't even bother to tell me?"

" _Well, I…"_ Kallen muttered. Actually, she had feared that he might disapprove, and some part of her wanted to reveal it after she saves the day, which didn't turn out well. While she was hesitating, C.C. voiced her opinion.

"Now you know. What is the big deal?"

"You know I want to get rid of Geass from this world. I thought you and I were on the same mind on this."

"Says the man who almost uses his Geass every day."

"That is not the point!"

"That is exactly the point. You know I thought Geass and Code as a burden. But it was _you_ who convinced me otherwise. And she did this for _you_. So stop accusing and be more appreciative."

"Yes, but…" This was the girl who had called him too secretive not long ago. However, he couldn't refute her words because she was right and he too, hadn't told her everything. He became silent for a moment, lost in thoughts. His face expressed anxiety, something that was not usual for him, but they could not see Lelouch's face because C.C. was below him, and Kallen was at the other side of the comm. He tried to say something but changed his mind at the last moment. He stated calmly. "You are right. I am sorry. I didn't meant to be inquisitive." He smiled. He could worry about that later. What's done is done. "And thank you for caring about me. But I would rather be told in advance from now on. Tell me your location, Kallen. I will issue orders to track him down."

* * *

Hiding behind a dumpster, Suzaku breathed heavily. He was out of energy after making his way down to the closest district. He thought he had broken some bones when he had been tossed out from the machine.

He had rolled over a couple of times while descending, lost all of his possessions, and had no means to contact the rest of his comrades.

He could barely walk, so he took refuge in a back alley, regaining his strength and looking for the opportunity to make his way out. He was leaning against a wall and catching his breath when he felt something was tugging him from below.

A stray cat, who was searching for food among the trash, approached him with a hope of being fed. It was a bit odd since most stray cats avoid men. Suzaku tried to shoo it away,

But before he tries such an attempt, he faltered as his broken ribs cause sudden pain. He crouched down at the spot and cowered.

"We should've never signed to Sir Soresi's stupid petition. I didn't think sub-viceroy Lelouch was that keen on Elevens."

"Right…thanks for signing on my behalf. Now I am stuck with you here. And I was on the verge of promotion, so I should thank you for blowing that up too." The other soldier replied with a sigh.

Two men were clearly Britannian soldiers. As the sound of their talking and footstep increases, Suzaku stood up, gritting his teeth in pain. For the first time in his life, his body didn't follow his mind willfully. He cautiously dragged his feet.

"Hey, it was not my fault!... Well, he was very persuasive. And you don't like Elevens. Stealing our jobs and all that."

"I don't hate them enough to openly voice it. And I am not stupid enough to get on the sub-viceroy's bad side."

"Yeah… If we don't make up for our mistake soon, we will be better off to be transferred to some other Area or frontlines rather than getting on the high command's blacklist. And I really don't want to end up in Sahara or Siberia."

"Then let us just hope this Kururugi guy ends up here."

"What are the chances of him ending up right where we are patrolling? It's not like he will appear when we turn this corner."

"Shut up and stay focused. Even if he were here, he would have run away by now, hearing you speak so loud."

The two soldiers turned around a corner.

Suzaku held his breath. He thought he hadn't made any sound while hiding himself under the pile of the rubble.

An eerie silence fell in the alley.

Suzaku breathed slowly.

He hoped nothing happens. Or if it is unavoidable, it would better be sooner than later.

"Hmm. Do you think-" The talkative soldier asked his peer, while looking down at the red dots leading toward the rubble where Suzaku was hiding.

"I know."

They cautiously approached with their weapons ready.

Suzaku too readied his weapon, as their footsteps became louder and louder. _Was his pistol always this heavy?_

Two soldiers stopped right before a pile of garbage where Suzaku was hiding.

"Meow"

They looked down.

"It's a cat."

"Yes, a cat."

There was an awkward silence.

They looked at the cat, who had covered itself with tomato sauce, playing with its bottle.

The retorting soldier bent down his knee and examined one of the red spots. That particular dot he examined was indeed, made by the sauce.

"It's ketchup." He said while standing up.

After staring the feline for a while, the other one fired.

"Stupid cat."

As the cat jumps and hisses as the bullets riddles the ground, his colleague soldier pulled him. "Save your ammo. I should've known it was our wishful thinking. Come on, let's search somewhere else."

"*Sigh* Alright…" They turned back and headed toward where they had come from. "This makes me wonder though, do cats are attracted by catsup? If that's true, maybe we could gain his highness' favor back by preparing for future feline menace. Have you ever seen the amount of tomato sauce the viceroyalty uses-"

"Please shut up."

After they were gone, the fugitive let out a sigh of relief. He slowly got himself out from the rubble and stretched his hand toward his savior to stroke its dark fur.

"Thanks, I owe you- ouch!"

Grimacing with pain, he looked down at the cat which was biting his finger. Its yellow eyes looked up Suzaku with curiosity.

"Let's see if I have something for you to eat."

* * *

Author's Note: There was a character people loved and love still. People loved his keen intellect, his compassion, and his own sense of justice. Come to think of it, he was not a perfect human being. He was overly arrogant, and he was also bad at understanding certain emotions like love. Some may call him a sociopath, even. Nonetheless, even his fallacies made him more lovable since they made him more humane. He fought against the great evil, and at the end of the series, he died. However, at long last, after almost 10 years, his creator officially brought him back, making that he had been actually alive all along.

I am talking about Sherlock Holmes, of course.

Who? Oh, Lelouch. He is dead, you know. Re;surrection continues from recap movies trilogy, not R2.

 **(Minor spoilers ahead)** About the movie, it was great! I went to watch it twice, actually. I will definitely use some of the movie's new introduced set-ups when writing this fic.

…

Ship, though…

Don't get me wrong! It's good and well-delivered, and I love CLu-CLu! I just feel bad for the others. At least Kallen got enough screen time. Poor Shirley. Her part was almost non-existent. Of course, it doesn't affect the Re;surrection's overall quality. It just makes me unsettling, … Unsettling enough to get a bad night's sleep for worrying about Kallen. She really grew on me a lot during my writing.

 **(End of spoilers)**

Now might be a good time to talk about heroines. You know this fic started as a CLu-CLu fic. To be honest, it was more like, 'Hmm, let's write the first chapter and let's see how far can I go.' Originally I was thinking of a harem fic, composed of four heroines. In order, they were C.C., Shirley, Kallen and the last one who was never decided. However, after writing the first couple of chapters, I realized it was a terrible idea. How can I turn this into a reasonable relationship without making one stabbing another? Or not neglecting one or more heroines? So yeah, it was trimmed down to the current L.L.C.C.K.K. fic, and let's say the overall plot, the story, and their conclusion are now fixed and decided to the end. (And it is quite a long way left to go.) Fortunately, the majority of the readers were acceptive at the idea of adding Kallen at that time.

For Shirley, well… look at it this way.

C.C. is Lelouch's foremost ally and participates in the matter regarding the Code and Geass. She can have meaningful interactions with characters like Charles, Marianne, V.V., Mao, Rolo, etc.

Kallen can participate wherever the fighting is involved, and in the matter regarding the Japanese resistance or Britannian military. She can have meaningful interactions with Suzaku, Ohgi, Tamaki, Jeremiah, etc.

If Shirley's part ever existed, it would be at the student council and school matters. Which, unfortunately, this fic can't focus much without letting the story to go off the rails. And well, Kallen can cover this part of the story, too. So if I added Shirley as a heroine, that would force me to make her as a character existed in the sole purpose of being a hero's girlfriend and nothing more, or sacrifice some other elements of the story, and slowing down already slow update interval. Not to mention that balancing the parts of three heroines, not to make one more neglected, is way more difficult than two.

Oh well. At least my fic received more than 1000 follows tells me it was not a terrible choice. Hooray! Thank you, my dear readers! I began to write this fic mostly for self-satisfaction and self-amusement, but I am really glad so many people like it!

Next chapter will be the (probably disappointing and underwhelming) conclusion of the current story arc. It will be updated on the next month!


End file.
